Fearless
by Haon Keis
Summary: As the Old Republic Fell, Rosemary, Tails' mother, left Knuckles with her dying wish to ensure that her son eventually sits on the throne that he rightfully deserves. King Sullivan, would take the throne in the years to come and try to exact his revenge on Knuckles for his false beliefs. Some say, however, that there is a rebellion brewing. One to decide the fate of everyone.
1. Crucible

**A note from the Author:** Fellow reader, I have had the idea to make this story for some time now and now that I am finally doing it I just hope that the read is satisfactory for you all. I am not sure how long this story will be, but I know it isn't going to be a cheap half thought out story. There will be blood. There will be romance. There will be action. Enjoy.

 _ **Fearless**_

 **I.**

 **~Crucible~**

Short dings rang out as the blacksmith struck the soft block of metal with his hammer. The red-orange steel succumbed to the pressure of each blow, flattening a little. Sparks flew in many directions like rogue stars cowering from the power of the blacksmith's tool. The metal was cooling and had to be reheated in the forge. Once that was done he returned to his previous actions. In time the work was drawn to a desired length and width along with flatness. The edges were hammered out thinning them, so they may be sharpened later. The blacksmith rose his piece into the air and eyed it closely. He inspected the size, weight, and overall look of the beaten metal. He was satisfied. With his gloved hands he picked the metal up and lowered it point down into a tall bucket of water.

He wiped the sweat from his eyebrows and sat himself in a chair near his open forge. It was still burning fiercely, but there was nothing else to be done for the moment. The air was hot near the forge and it stifled him, so he decided to take leave and continue the piece later. No sooner than he was about to leave a young boy approached him. The blacksmith's lavender eyes rested upon him and followed his approach.

"Knuckles," the young voice said, "I have great news!"

The boy before him was Tails. A young fox whom he had been taking care of for about seven years now

The echidna replied unenthusiastically, "What is it Tails?"

"The King has requested your audience. Look!" The parchment in which the note was inscribed was shoved into Knuckles' face. He eyed the characters suspiciously. He only recognized a few words.

"Tails…"

"Oh, right. Apologies."

Tails gathered himself, stood tall and spoke in his manliest voice:

 _Dear Knuckles,_

 _You have been hand picked by the King himself to attend his council. In only three days time we expect you to be in the Capital of our land to be addressed by the King in all his royalty. This paper will be used to gain entry to the meeting. Guard it well. We will make accommodations for our guests for a single night then, you will be asked to leave. The meeting and accommodations will be held in the main hall of our Capital. Dress in your best attire as many of the King's associates will be there. If you wish to bring any company a maximum of one other person may be selected. We wish you a safe journey._

In the bottom corner of the parchment was the King's symbol stamped in ink: a rose with a barbed stem.

Instead of being elated as Tails had hoped, Knuckles was more suspicious. "Why would the King seek council with me of all people? How does he even know who I am? Strange."  
Tails looked at the perplexed Knuckles and shook his head.

"Knuckles, you should be proud of yourself. Very few people ever meet the King."

"Pride and I have a very dark history. I'd rather not be prideful."

"That isn't the poi…" Tails was interrupted by his churning stomach. It spoke loudly and for quite the duration.

"Tails, have you eaten today?" Knuckles asked legitimately concerned. "Come, we must receive nourishment immediately."

The fox was taken by the shoulder and guided away from the forge. The market wasn't far from Knuckles forge and their home was even closer: a tiny house meant for only one person which housed two. Knuckles sifted through his keys and found the one for his house. He entered quickly to grab a few rings and his meat pack to pay for their meal and supplies for the trek. They soon left for the market.

Continuing their previous conversation, Tails spoke up to the level of the people on the streets, "Are you going to accept his invitation?"

"It doesn't seem like they gave me much of a choice in the matter since we are 'expected' to be there within three days. We should probably depart tomorrow. The trip to the Capital city, Novella, is at least a two days journey. Plus we need to purchase two horses to make the journey."

"You're right, but can we even afford that?"

"Let me worry about that."

Tails gave a worried look to Knuckles they turned the next corner leading them to the market district of the city. Dozens of stalls were set up and each entrepreneur was shouting, advertising their products to the passersby. Only one person sat quietly and let the customers come to him, a hedgehog. No one really knew him, but the name Raze came on and eventually, he began to sell food in the markets. He owns a farm outside of the city and he hunts often to get the most high quality produce. He sold only meat, but was a vegetarian himself.

The dark green hedgehog sat on the ground cross-legged behind his stall with his back slightly hunched over. He watched Knuckles and Tails intently as they looked at his competitors' goods. He silently hoped they'd buy something. He could hear their faint speech in the distance even with all the clamoring happening in his area.

"Fifty rings for a single cob of corn?! They must be crazy to think they'd get any business with those prices."

With obviously no success in trying to find a good deal, Knuckles and Tails walked up to Raze's stall. Several hunks of meat looked pleasing to Knuckles, but price was the issue at hand.

"A hunk of meat this size should last us the trip, eh Tails? What's your price, Raze?" Knuckles knew the names of every vendor in town.

"Ten," he replied simply.

"Hmm, that's great! It's a deal." Knuckles said reaching into the pack on his back he counted out ten rings and placed them in Raze's outstretched hand. The meat was placed in his bag "Now all we have to do is cook it, dry it, and salt it to preserve it.

Tails nodded in approval. "I guess you want me to carry that home while you deal with the transportation."

"If you would, I'd appreciate it. Feel free to start cooking without me."

Tails acknowledged the comment and walked away. Now Knuckles had to get some horses, but they were far out of Knuckles' price range at the moment. So, instead he had to go to one of the greatest swindlers in town: Fang the Sniper.

Tails headed back the way they came. He planned on cutting the food into rations for everyday they traveled smaller pieces for himself of course. As he walked, struggling slightly with the weighted meal, he saw two cats arguing over a fish. Tails paid no mind as he was used to seeing people argue around town, but what happened next was something he wasn't expecting.

Tails was inspecting the late noon sky as the darker of the two cats pulled a knife from his boot and sank the weapon into his enemy's shoulder. The force sent him crashing to the ground as a loud scream came from the victim. He tried to stem the flow of blood from his wound to no avail. Several people came to the victim's defense. One, a black and red hedgehog sporting the King's symbol on his cape that covered his right arm and his black armor, tackled the cat to the ground and gave him one blow to the face knocking him out.

The armored hedgehog's voice rang out instantly taking charge of the situation. "Someone get this injured man a healer. And someone else, drag this poor fool to the brig."

A fat cat and an albatross came up, also wearing the King's symbol, and carried out the dark hedgehog's orders. Tails was impressed by the hedgehog's heroism and leadership. There was nothing more for him to see. He continued walking home.

Knuckles had finally arrived at Fang's den. In the darker slums of the city, Knuckles arrived at a rundown old house. An armadillo opened the door, but only slightly enough to poke his head out.

"Is Fang in there? I need to talk to him" Knuckles asked bluntly.

"Who's askin'?"

"You know who I am, Mighty. Let's not play games. This is urgent."

"Alright, alright." Mighty said swinging the door fully open and closed it once Knuckles entered.

Fang had his feet up rocking back and forth in his chair. He tipped his lowered hat upwards and spyed Knuckles.

"Well, well, well. Lookie' here. We've got ourselves an echidna. Whaddya need mate?"

"A horse, two of them. The King has requested my council and I need to make it up to Novella in three days."

Fang scoffed, "Now what would ol' King Sullivan want with you, eh?"

Knuckles frowned, "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself."

Laughter erupted from Fang, "I'd be careful, mate. Someone could very well be tryin' to scam ya'."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they wanna lure you out of town so they can mug ya' for your belongings."

"Me? The poor blacksmith with no valuable possessions whatsoever? Why would they rob me?"

"Who knows? Crooks are strange people."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll pack a weapon or two. Anyway we need to barter a price for two horses. They don't have to be large, but the have to bear some weight."

"Alright. What's in it for me if I steal these two horses for you?"

"One hundred rings…each."

"Eh, a bit light on the change are we?"

"Two hundred."

"You're gettin' warmer…"

Knuckles finally broke, "Fine, three hundred rings."

"Now you're speakin' my language mate. Three hundred each? It's a deal!" Fang said excitedly, "When do ya' need'em by?"

"Does tomorrow morning work? Near the edge of town, before sunrise?"

"Absolutely," They shook hands, "Anythin' else for ya?"

"No. Thanks again Fang." Knuckles left the old house and peered up at the darkened sky. It was time to return home as his day wasn't over quite yet.

Overall, Knuckles was satisfied with the amount he got done for such an unexpected trip that he had to plan He even got some cheap supplies that will last them the trip. However, he still kept Fang's words in the foremost of his mind.

 _I'd be careful, mate. Someone could very well be tryin' to scam ya'._

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

First chapter complete! Sorry about this, but the first two chapters may be a bit boring, but after that I think it will pick up really quickly. Reviews are appreciated give me your honest opinion about the idea of the story.


	2. Killjoy

**II.**

 **~Killjoy~**

Espio the Chameleon awoke before sunrise to attend his duties. His master was throwing a party and he would be needed, but of course there were preparations to be made. He had to get dressed in clothing that matched the blue theme for the party. He hated blue. Regardless of his opinions, he had to wear it or his master wouldn't be pleased. His apparel consisted of blue bands around his wrists and heavy blue jewelry around his neck. He also had formal blue shoes.

Espio felt that this kind of clothing was humiliating to wear. He left his tiny, one windowed room and headed into the dining hall to begin putting up decorations. Espio, as always, was the first servant up and would require assistance on a few of his tasks, so he did whatever he could by himself. The first job was to do a thorough sweeping and dusting of all of the rooms in the house. All except the master bedroom which no servant was allowed entry.

The boring job became a breeze with all seven of the servants awake at this point. The next job was to dress the house in blue decorations and to set the tables for the dinner guests. Espio's main priority was to finish decorating because the festivities were happening later that day. After that he planned to go gallivanting with his two closest friends: Charmy Bee and Vector the Crocodile.

Espio wasn't the only employed member of their clique. Charmy was a squire for one of the three Royal Knights. As for Vector, he did whatever he could do to scrape by. Vector never was able to keep a job simply due to his obnoxious nature, but with the help of his closest companions he has been able to survive this long.

Hours passed and the project was progressing well. Only one room was left unfinished. Impeding good progress, one of the servants knocked over a very expensive looking vase. It shattered. At this point Master Sullivan, as Espio called him, was awake and was overlooking their progress. Master Sullivan exploded striking the servant across the face with a gloved hand.

"How dare you ruin my vase you clumsy oaf!" The hawk kept his face turned away from his master where it had been moved.

"Apologies, Master."

"You are not to roam the house for the rest of the day! No, meals either!"

Espio saw an opportunity and leaped at the chance, "Master, I would be willing to take the punishment in place of him. Give him a second chance, m'lord."

"I don't care who takes the punishment, but someone is going to pay for this. He walked away fuming."

The hawk-servant looked down shamefully and shook his head. He rose it again to look at Espio, "Many thanks, Espio. I have no words for your generosity." He bowed.

"Don't thank me," he said, "I did this for selfish reasons, not for you." The hawk gave a confused look, but disregarded it and returned to his duties more carefully this time.

Espio headed back to his room and locked the door. He was gratified that he no longer had to wear that dreadful array of clothing. He changed into his street clothes and waited for Vector and Charmy to come as soon as darkness fell upon Novella.

Charmy's day was just as average as Espio's, but instead of decorating a house a hedgehog had to be decorated, so to speak. Charmy is lucky enough to be the squire of a Royal Knight. Specifically he is the squire of Sir Knight Shadow the Hedgehog, a friend of the King and Lieutenant of his army. Shadow looked into the silvery mirror and inspected his armor. It was all black with subtle blue gems encrusting some parts of the armor. He also had a blue cape draped over his left arm to fit the theme of the party he was supposed to be attending.

"How does it look, Charmy? Be honest with me now. I must be presentable."

"You look stunning as always, Sir Shadow!"

"Charmy, you always say that. Are you being truthful?"

"Always, Sir Shadow," he replied enthusiastically.

Shadow walked over to his balcony and rested on his left arm on the railing there. He had no right arm to rest on, but the old wound was hidden beneath his cape. He peered down at the lesser townsfolk. His suit gave him a non-physical empowerment. He felt as if all should kneel before him. He turned around and walked back into his room "I would like to commute, Charmy. Fetch my horse and be ready within the hour."

Charmy acknowledged and buzzed off to ready the horse. It was a fine one with perfectly white hair in perfect contrast with Shadow's garments. Charmy bowed to Shadow while still floating in the air. "Your horse awaits, Sir Shadow."

"My thanks to you." Shadow mounted the large animal and gestured for it to move. Shadow's intentions were to impress the local women on his commute through the city.

"The pleasure was mine," Charmy replied.

For hours they walked around and Shadow boasted his new attire to the masses. Many praised Shadow. Their comments inflated his already large ego. Often times Shadow would get off of his horse in an attempt to swoon the local maidens.

The next member of this tightly woven group was Vector the Crocodile, or as many others know him, Vector the Vagabond.

Vector walked aimlessly through the streets of Novella looking at the individuals surrounding him. He saw nobles and peasants like himself, but mostly just nobles with nothing better to do, except chat in the fall sun with their peers. The air was cooling and Vector was starving. He hadn't had a single thing to eat all day. He saw a fellow vagabond with few possessions sitting in the shade of a building. A sudden urge to speak to the man came over him. The man was a hooded scorpion with sandals on his feet. He watched suspiciously as Vector sat next to him.

"This spot taken?" Vector asks hopefully.

"I would say yes, but seeing as that's an obvious lie, no. It is not." The scorpion spoke with malice in his voice as if he had just been betrayed.

As Vector slid closer to the scorpion he could see him tense up. He leaned away from Vector and looked away. His body language alone told the entire story, but Vector didn't catch on. The uncomfortable situation was avoided by the scorpion by simply ignoring the annoying Croc. Vector continued to blabber on about nothing until he eventually fell asleep. Upon waking up the scorpion and all of his possessions were gone except for a few coins under Vector's hand that weren't there before. Vector thanked whatever god he believed in and kissed the money in his palm.

Soon, dusk fell upon the city. Espio was being patient waiting for the exact moment he was sure his master was asleep, Charmy had just finished his jobs for the day and he was headed to the place he usually waited for Vector and Espio, and Vector was strolling through the mostly empty streets to rendezvous with the group as well.

Espio vaulted from the window of his room on the second story. He also hopped the high wall that sectioned off Master Sullivan's house from the rest of the city. Covered in his ragged street clothing, Espio made his way to the meeting point.

"Espio!" said the high pitched voice of his bee friend.

Espio waved as he silently approached the two loiterers. He was unusually happy to see them. Espio gave them one of his all too rare smiles. "Long time no see! What has it been? A week?"

"Longer. At least two," said Vector.

The reunited trio began walking and talking about intricacies of their lives. Somewhere in the conversation Sir Shadow was brought up. "That Shadow, is such a show off. Today I saw him roaming the streets acting like he's all high and mighty. His ego is bigger than the entire city!" Vector swore.

Espio spoke up, "He can be boastful, but you ignore the fact that he _is_ high and mighty. He's the Lieutenant of the damned army! Obviously he's there for a reason. Especially since he isn't part of the royal family. That just proves that he excels in whatever he does. The only reason he isn't commander of the army is because the King's cousin holds that title."

Charmy changed the direction of the conversation, "I'm hungry. Do either of you have rings on you so we can eat? I only have five."

"Ugh…" Vector moaned, "I wish you had said something sooner I'm starving. I got seven rings on me. What about you Espio? You hungry?"

Espio got a small bag of rings it had about thirty rings in it. "I've got this meal covered."

"Wow Espio how did you get so much money?"

"Master Sullivan leaves money everywhere. I just help myself to some coins every now and then."

Vector looked at the bag of money. His eyes were lit up like the night sky, "That's great Espio. We can feast!"

The "feast" was just two fruits for each person. No one was at the stall where they would usually sell fruits, so they just left a few coins for the vendor to find in the morning. The rest of the evening was very enjoyable for the group, but unfortunately Espio was the first to depart. The group shared a brotherly hug. "Vector. Charmy. Be safe I'll see you both in a couple of days." Espio darted for his master's home under the cover of darkness. It was Charmy and Vector for the rest of the calm night.

They took a detour down a dark alley. Charmy wasn't afraid because of his large company. Two guard-dogs strolled up to them and stopped their advances.

"Is there a problem?" Vector asked defensively.

"Right you are," said one of the guard-dogs, "We've been gettin' sick of seein' your ugly face 'round here so, in the name of the King, you and you little friend are being arrested."

Vector put his hands up in the air as if he surrendered. As soon as the guard-dog was unsuspecting, Vector punched the guard-dog directly in the face throwing him to the ground.

"Run Charmy! I'll be right behind you!"

Vector turned and ran out of the alley following Charmy closely. The guard-dogs were in close pursuit and were barking loudly drawing attention. Soon another five guards were chasing them. Vector caught up with Charmy and picked him up. He turned another corner that lead to a dead end. Luckily there was a small hole that lead to a drainage system that Vector hid Charmy in. The seven guards cornered Vector. He swung at the two guards that stepped up first he knocked one out and gave the other a set of broken ribs. Inevitably, though he was beaten down. He suffered a few lost teeth. Three broken fingers, a broken collar bone, and an uncountable number of bruises. After all of that abuse, Vector was still dragged off to the dungeons.

Charmy was powerless to do anything for the poor crocodile. He felt guilty, but knew that he would have only gotten captured. Charmy knew that he had to get the news to Espio, so a plan could be made to get Vector out of his imprisonment. He hoped Sir Shadow wouldn't be too angry for his unscheduled absence, but he had to do this. Charmy headed to Master Sullivan's house to find Espio.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

If you enjoyed, leave a Review. Many thanks!


	3. Zero Tranquility

**III.**

 **~Zero Tranquility~**

Knuckles and Tails have been riding for more than half the day. They're wearing thick furs to shrug off the cold fall breeze. Earlier in the morning they had a slight delay while departing because of Knuckles having to bring an extra five bags of smithing supplies. Other than that, there were no issues. The horses were where they were expecting. And they haven't been ambushed like Knuckles had been worried about all day.

"Knuckles, why did you bring these five extra bags anyway?" Tails said adjusting his seating on his horse.

"Well, you never know if the King wants a display of my skill. I have to be prepared with all of my gear," Knuckles said with a puffed chest.

"What happened to not being prideful?"

Knuckles cleared his throat, "What are you talking about, Tails?"

Tails chuckled childishly. He looked at the ground and he became sad very quickly as he thought about how his father used to make him laugh.

"Knuckles...can you tell me about my father again?"

Knuckles looked over at Tails solemnly. There was water in his eyes, but it refused to fall. "Of course, Tails. Amadeus used to be the king of this land, you know. He was the best ruler this land could have hoped for. He was fair and his power never corrupted him. Hehe...I remember this one time Amadeus and Sonic were racing," Knuckles laughed a hearty laugh, "And he fell over in front of the entire courtyard. Haha!"

Tails' tears disappeared and he smiled along with Knuckles' laughter.

"Ah, that was a good laugh. I miss them both. Anyway, It's getting pretty late we should get a fire going before it gets too cold."

Knuckles slowed his horse to a stop and walked his and Tails' horse into a small glade. He tied them to two skinny but sturdy spruce trees and he spoke to Tails again, "You rest here while I go find some wood."

"Can I come with, actually? I'll get all the twigs and tinder and you can get the bigger logs and branches," Tails said not wanting to admit that he is afraid to be alone.

"Sounds like a plan."

Luckily, the woods were dry due to no rainfall in a few weeks. Tails picked up any twigs that he saw on the ground and alerted Knuckles to any heavier ones he couldn't manage. Knuckles was used to making fires in his forge, so he easily ignited the wood after a few minutes of twisting a stick into a log. Slowly, wood was piled on top of the tiny inferno until it grew sizably.

Knuckles made a comfortable collection of leaves to lay on some ways from the fire. Tails made a bit of a pillow out of a log. He laid near Knuckles.

"Better get some rest. We have another long day of traveling ahead of us." Knuckles alerted Tails.

"Yeah...Knuckles?" Tails said timidly.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I think you do a good job taking care of me."

"I don't think you know how much that means to me...and your father."

As one group's day ended another's continued as Charmy had just reached Master Sullivan's house. He went to the window of Espio's room and he threw a pebble at it. He threw a few more, but they weren't proving to be at all effective, so he struggled to fly over the tall wall and up to the window, but he managed it. He tapped quickly on the glass.

"Espio! Espio!" Charmy whispered loudly.

He tried to open the window. It was locked. He could see Espio lying asleep. He was conflicted as to what he should do. Breaking the window was an obvious choice, but at the risk of getting caught. Finally, though, Espio woke up and went to the window and saw Charmy.

"Charmy, do you know what time it is?" Espio said tiredly.

Charmy struggled to get the words out now that he had the opportunity, "V-v-vector...H-h-he…" Charmy began to cry.

"Calm down!" Espio said now very worried, "What happened to Vector?!"

He shouted while flailing his arms tears in his eyes, "These two meanie guards tried to take Vector and me to jail and Vector punched one of them and then he told me to run and then we turned into an alley and then he hid me and then he got beat up an-a-and they dragged him away an-and-a-and…!"

Espio hugged Charmy. "Shhh, Charmy. You don't have to tell me any more." They separated but Espio held onto Charmy's shoulders. "Listen to me Charmy. I need you to stay here in this room. Hide under the bed. The door is locked, but if anyone gets in stay still and stay quiet. And if you can, get some sleep. Sleep on your side, so you don't snore. I'll be back in the morning."

"W-where are you going?"

"To get my friend back. Please be safe Charmy. Close the window too. I'll be back before morn." He muttered under his breath."Hopefully…"

Espio fell from his second story window and landed silently, like a feather. He easily hopped the wall again and made his way to the only prison in town: The Consig. Charmy looked from the window as Espio ran through the empty streets after Vector. He hid under the bed like Espio said and hoped with all his heart that they would be safe and sound.

Espio had few problems reaching his objective. He climbed up on a rooftop and scouted the the jail and its surroundings. It was a round, stumpy building with stone pillars surrounding the raised center connected by a ring of marble at the top of the pillars meaning that the prisoners were housed beneath the ground. The building was also behind a wall that had a single break for the staircase from the ground that lead to the entrance.

Two guards, a panda and a grizzly, both with the King's symbol, sat at the front entrance. Espio knew there was no way he could muscle his way through them. He looked to the top of the building, nothing. There were no windows either in the stone building. The place was meant to house prisoners and not let them go. The only entrance was the front, but he had an idea to move those two bears.

Espio hopped down from the rooftop and approached the two bears at the top of the staircase guarding the entrance of the jail. He said nothing and just spat in the panda's face.

"Oi!" The grizzly said stepping closer to Espio.

Espio simply spat in his face too. The panda tried to grab Espio. The chameleon dodged well before he was able to catch him. Espio ran away and as soon as he broke the line of sight, he camouflaged himself. The guards ran straight past him and he walked back to the front entrance he saw one sleeping guard sitting in a wooden chair. Espio grabbed the keys hanging loosely from his belt just in case he saw Vector in a cell. He descended into the jail. He passed at least three dozen or more cells, but no Vector.

He saw foxes, dogs, hedgehogs, cats, chickens even another croc whom he had mistaken for Vector, but the objective was still unseen. He heard a bunch of guards making a racket, he paid no mind to it until he heard a wail that sounded like his missing friend. The long hallway of cells had a break that led to an even deeper corridor. Simply the smell of blood lingering was hard to get past for Espio. He couldn't focus so he lost his invisibility. He slowly opened the door at the bottom of the steps the still air clouded his breathing making him uncomfortable. Luckily, the room he entered had a cat walk at the entrance that lead to was a flight of stairs that went down into the circular room. He saw a long green tail and his eyes widened in fear.

What could he do? Vector was motionless and there was so much blood. There were too many to fight them off, but if something wasn't done quickly, Vector would die. Espio was also battling morality, not killing, and helping his best friend.

He made his decision.

Espio ignored everything that was bothering him. He cloaked himself and approached the group of guards. Espio quickly revealed a shiv he made of stone and stabbed one of the guards in the leg with it. He cried out in pain as he gripped his leg. Espio did a backflip kicking the guard in the head causing him to collapse after flying backwards. The rest looked at the man in fear. Espio grabbed the arm of another guard. He extended it and applied pressure upwards, breaking it. He then swept one of his legs and as he fell, Espio fell with him and extended his elbow outwards. The same elbow landed on the head of his enemy as it crashed into the floor. Another person fell victim to the invisible Espio because he swept the legs of the man adjacent to the one he just took down. Instead of falling again Espio simply kicked the head of the downed man. He took out these three men in a matter of seven seconds.

"It's a spirit!" a dog said in fear.

"Ahhhh! Run!," another dog yelled at the top of his lungs.

Espio wouldn't let them go that easily. As they tried to run up the steps he grabbed two by their ankles making them bash their heads in the cement stairs, but he let the other two go. He went back to Vector who lying on his stomach and felt his pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. Vector opened his eye and looked up at Espio.

"Hehe… Hey, Espio." Vector said weakly.

"Vector, we need to get you out of here.

"Ah, give it a rest Espio… I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't say that! Get up, Vector. I never knew you to be a quitter."

"Sorry to break it to ya', but I'm pretty sure my towel's been thrown in for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Flip me over." Espio rolled Vector over to his back. And what he saw horrified him. He had at least seven stab wounds to his chest and abdomen. He saw Vector smirk.

"Told ya' didn't I?"

Espio looked down as a wave of helplessness showered over him like a thick blanket weighing down his body. Espio dropped to his knees and grabbed Vector's hand. It tightened.

"I'm not dead yet, Espio. Wanna-" Vector coughed up blood. "Wanna chat a little? How's the little guy?"

"He came up to my room crying. He told me what happened. He should be hiding in my room."

"What do ya' plan to do, Espio? You should start a new life with the kid. He makes good company. Raise him to be better than I was."

"Don't say that… I plan to get Charmy out of here though."

"Yeah, good. Let's talk about something else."

Less than a kilometer away, Charmy was still hiding beneath the bed as Espio had hoped. But a person has been knocking on the door for the past few minutes and he was worried they may find a way to open the door.

"Espio! I need to speak with you! It's about what happened earlier. I wanted to thank you properly."

The voice was the one of the same hawk that destroyed Master Sullivan's vase. This was probably the closest thing Charmy had to a friend in this house, but he didn't know that. Charmy just closed his eyes and kept silent other than a few quiet sniffles.

The knocking ceased and a few minutes later, Charmy slid from underneath the bed and started looking through Espio's things. He had few possessions, but many weapons hidden everywhere. Charmy felt a lot more safe since the first person who wanted to get in the room couldn't.

 _What are the odds that someone else will try and get in?_ Charmy thought.

No more than two minutes after he thought that he heard keys being shaken outside of his door he zipped right back underneath the bed and a man began speaking as he came through the door.

"Espio I need you to do something for me. I-" He stopped when he realized Espio was nowhere in sight. "What the hell? Espio! Where are you?" He went further into the room. He began exploring Espio's room just as Charmy did and found the knife just as Charmy did. The man gasped and ran out of the room.

In minutes the same returned with his master with him.

"It was in here m'lord. I saw it in here. Espio was plotting your murder!" Apparently the person had told someone else.

Master Sullivan had a look of surprise on his face. "Search the room," he said.

Charmy knew the jig was up. He dashed out of the door that lead into Master Sullivan's house.

"An assassin!" The man overreacted, "Guards! Catch him!"

Charmy looked this way and that for an exit, but he couldn't see past all the expensive things that cluttered the house. He saw a door and headed towards it only to be cut off by a servant that was going above and beyond his call of duty. The very same hawk that Espio helped earlier.

With his arms raised ready to throw a fist at the would be assailant, the hawk stepped and threw a fist, but missed the elusive bee.

Charmy banked a hard left into a hallway. Knocking down paintings and other expensive baubles from off of the walls. The hallway was high enough that he could fly above the other two servants trying to catch him. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway. He could use that to find an exit to escape his pursuers. Charmy flew up the steps and ran head first into a door at the top. He stumbled backwards for a moment then fell down the steps, unconscious.

At the prison, Vector's condition was worsening. His bleeding had stopped, but Espio feared that he still lost too much blood. Espio got Vector to a wall in the dimly lit room and propped him up. They had been talking for a few minutes about nothing special just enjoying Vector's last moments.

"Hey Es… Espio. I wanna let ya' know. You and Charmy were the best things that ever happened to me," Vector said taking shorter and shorter breaths, "Take care of Charmy, alright?"

"I'll protect him with my life," Espio said firmly.

A loud thud resounded from the top of the room. The door was slammed open. A dozen men filed into the room including the two Espio let go. He instantly regretted showing any mercy. They were all armed with bows and plenty of arrows that were drawn pointing at Espio.

"A chameleon. No wonder we couldn't see'im before." Espio recognized the guard that spoke. "Any last words, scum?"

Espio was silent.

"Fire!" another one shouted loudly.

Twelve soldiers shot twelve arrows that were headed straight for Espio. Vector grabbed Espio with what little strength he had left, spun around and took every arrow to the back of his body.

He whispered to the bewildered Espio his last words:

"….Evo icé lamenta."

Espio didn't understand, but he knew he had to get out of there. It was no use wasting his Vector's sacrifice just to end up dead. He didn't allow himself to feel bad. He went invisible beneath the bloody Vector. Thankfully, only a few drops of Vector's blood made it on Espio he was able to go invisible and flee the room and eventually the jail.

In about 5 minutes Espio had made it back to Master Sullivan's place. He climbed up to his window and opened it. He saw that the door was open and all of his dressers looked as if they'd been rummaged through. Espio quickly got in and looked under the bed. Horrifyingly, there was no Charmy Bee to be found. Espio rushed through the house. Anxiety was clutching far too tightly on his heart for him to even attempt to be invisible. He looked at all the destroyed paintings and clay decorations.

Espio turned another corner only to find Charmy unconscious surrounded by five men. His eyes widened and he charged wildly at the men in a torrent of rage.

"I'll kill you!" Espio said darkly as he charges after the men.

His rage was abruptly stopped by a chop to the back of his neck by none other than Sir Knight Shadow the Hedgehog.

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**

Chapter 3 complete! Bit of a longer chapter than the other two. Expect to see more chapters of this length.


	4. Thornheart

**IV.**

 **~Thornheart~**

Knuckles awoke groggily from his patchy sleep the night before. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sighed. He had awoken three times during the night. Each time was for the same reason. He couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen. To him… or Tails.

Tails was still snoring lightly with his body spread out awkwardly on the ground his head had fell off of the log where it had been. Tails looked rested. Knuckles was happy someone actually got a good night's sleep. Tails woke a few minutes after him. He started squirming and he sat up and looked over to Knuckles who was on his back again waiting for Tails to wake up.

"Morning, Knuckles!" Tails said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Knuckles responded, "Had a good rest? Better had because it is going to be a long rest of the trip."

"Yeah, I slept well. You, though…" Tails said noting the bags beneath his eyes.

"It's… been a long night for me." Knuckles neglected to tell Tails of his fears.

"Do you want to rest for a while? I really don't mind."

The offer was tempting, but Knuckles declined, "We gotta get going. We can rest once we are there."

Knuckles took a drink of water from his water skin and eventually made his way to his feet. He pulled the reins of the horses and guided them to a tiny waterfall for them to drink from. Before long, their entire little settlement was a memory and they were off on the path to Novella.

The trail they were on consisted of a golden trail of leaves with large splashes of red and occasionally green. The tired trees were blowing lazily in the wind. They submitted to the greater force of nature gladly as it cools their tortured limbs. The duo looked over the hill they were riding up and saw an ocean of gold and red. Seemingly the green had retired until the spring.

They also passed several farms of corn and wheat signifying the city was near. They even had a short conversation with farmer walking down the road. Overall, the last few hours leading up to the end of their journey were good ones. They arrived when the sun was hanging at its pinnacle in the sky.

About 2 kilometers away, the main gate into the city could be seen.

"At last!" Knuckles rejoiced, "We're nearly there!"

Tails found Knuckles triumphant cry very comedic. He erupted into laughter for a short time, "Finally, let's get done with this."

After the long, journey the two walked down the tall hill to the entrance of the city. The gate was even larger as they approached. To acquire entry into the city you need to pay in rings or have a writ of passage. A very dark brown squirrel in a full suit of armor, accompanied by three other guards, opened the mask of his helm, so he could see the two visitors clearly. He addressed them formally in a deep, uninterested voice.

"Good noon to you, sirs. May I have your payment or writ of passage?"

Knuckles pulled the note regarding the trip out of the pack on his back. He happily handed it to the squirrel.

"Oh! You are a guest of the king. Congratulations. One of the highest honors we can offer in our great city. I'll be your escort and bodyguard." The squirrel bowed to them. "OPEN THE GATE!" he hollered to the men above him. He gestured to the other soldiers near him to take their horses.

The metal shrieked in protest as the gate was opened. Slowly, but surely the gate was opened and the squirrel, echidna, and fox walked through the gate. A single woman approached. It was a light purple cat dressed in a darker purple dress lined in red. Her most outstanding feature was the red jewel on her forehead. To Tails' ten-and-two year old eyes she was just a woman. A female with more living experience than himself, but to Knuckles' twenty-and-seven year old eyes, she was a beautiful maiden whose name he had to find out or he might collapse.

"Hello gentlemen." Her voice was like silk, just as Knuckles had imagined. "My name is Blaze, Blaze the Cat. I'll be escorting you to your quarters. Are you at all familiar with the city?" Knuckles looked up and down at her as she spoke.

"I've been here a few times, but my young friend here hasn't," he said lying. Few people know it, but Knuckles and Tails lived in the capital for most of their lives.

"Ah, well if you want, I'd be happy to give you a brief tour of the city."

"Well, Knuckles here is very tired after our-" Tails was cut off by Knuckles.

"Yes, we'd enjoy that ma'am."

She smiled and gestured for them to follow her.

She took the main street that was filled with people browsing the wares of the vendors. Blaze pointed straight down the middle of the street. The castle could be seen from where they stood. It was a grand one that extended nearly enough to scrape the flesh of the sky.

"That is where we are headed," the cat said. "There are a few landmarks you should know about, though. The first is just around this bend here."

The group changed direction and headed for the fountain the city is know for. The fountain had a beautiful stone angel that played a harp as the other four angels around her looked as they were sad she was ascending into the afterlife. Knuckles wasn't an artist, but the piece really impressed him.

"This is our famous fountain dedicated to the Seraphim Religion. Its name is _Novella Infinitum_."

The next stop was at a cathedral dedicated to the Seraphs, people of the Seraphim Religion. After that, they stopped near the Consig with a whole seven men guarding the front door instead of two.

"Tight security around here, huh?" Knuckles said seeing sentinels stand boldly and completely still.

The squirrel spoke to them for the first time during the tour. "Yes, indeed. Unfortunately, we had a break in yesterday. For the capital city, it was embarrassing to get infiltrated as easily as our witnesses say it had happened."

"How was it infiltrated?" inquired Tails.

"Well, it's all very confusing. Many say that it was a chameleon that broke in, but we got a wide range of other stories. We even got some of the witnesses saying that it was a spirit. Whatever it was, it busted up several of our men. One had to be released from guard duty permanently how badly he was injured."

"Wow," Knuckles said. "Obviously his intention wasn't to kill because he could have easily done it from what we're hearing."

"There was only one found dead, a crocodile. He was a no-name vagabond. Probably better he died, anyway."

"Did they catch him?" Tails said concerned.

"As far as we know…no…"

"Hmmm very interesting," Blaze added, "May we continue, men?"

A unanimous "Yes" was ushered by the group and they continued to the castle to get to their quarters and meet the King. As they left the Consig, Tails spotted a white hooded scorpion staring directly at him as if he was his prey. Tails uncomfortably looked away and caught up to the rest of the group as he heard his name being called.

The group stood at the base of the foundation of the castle. They, with the help of servants and butlers, dragged their bags up the steps to their room. Blaze laughed at the trouble the people were having bringing a few bag up the steps. One of the male servants was struggling with a bag full of steel tools that weighed quite an amount. She picked picked it up with one arm and hauled it over her shoulder. Knuckles smiled at her strength.

Tails stepped into the room first admiring the decor. A pair of very wide beds and a large meal waiting to be eaten by the owners of the room. Knuckles had the same reaction. He was thoroughly pleased with it.

Blaze guided the group to their final planned destination of the day: The King's throne room.

Blaze turned around just before the entrance. "Sorry, but this will be the last you will see of me today as I have several errands to run. Enjoy your visit with the King. Oh, and if you didn't already know, always address the king as Your Grace. Farewell."

It only took a moment for Knuckles to stop her. "When can I meet you again, ma'am? I know it has been brief, but I have really enjoyed our time together."

"Oh, Knuckles I'm flattered, but I have already been engaged. I am to be married next week."

Knuckles was a bit disappointed, but not quite heartbroken… at least that is what he told himself. In reality, he was crushed.

"Apologies. I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

Tails looked away at the situation. He obnoxiously coughed signifying that he wanted to meet the King.

"We'll meet again Knuckles the Echidna" she said walking away.

Knuckles realized something, "How do you know my name?"

Blaze shrugged, "I know many things." She ran off.

"Time to meet the King," said the squirrel.

Tails and Knuckles agreed. They pushed open the grand double doors that lead to the throne room. Knuckles looked ahead to see who was sitting on the throne. It was no more than a young blue hedgehog. One who couldn't have been older than the already young Tails.

Knuckles frowned, _This boy summoned me?_ he thought.

He got close to the throne and bowed to the boy before him. "It is an honor, Your Grace." The three said simultaneously, Knuckles feeling especially out of place.

"Knuckles the Echidna," the boy said simply. "You killed my father. And you are finally my prisoner. You and your two friends…" His voice although young, seethed with the bitterest of hatred.

Knuckles got up and took a few steps backwards.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Tails.

The King spoke again, "Oh no, I am serious and you will be sentended to death by EXECUTION in the coliseum!" His voice continued to strain with anger.

"What so that letter was just a ruse? To lure me out...Sniper told me about a scam, but I never expected the government to stoop so low.

Without summons, dozens of men filed through the door behind, outfitted in full military gear.

"Seize them!" the malice filled boy shouted.

The guards first grabbed Tails, then the squirrel. Knuckles downed a few men before he was also subdued.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

Next chapter out now. Sorry for the delay. My schedule has been pretty hectic. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Undercloud

**V.**

 **~Undercloud~**

Charmy slowly opened his eyes like a rusty door being opened for the first time. He looked around, but he didn't see much. He then realized that his face was in a corner. He tried to fly up, but he was weighted down to the point of him being unable to even walk correctly. A metal something was attached to his leg. He turned around and saw that he was in a cell. He was directly across from Espio who was awake, but also chained. He sat with his head down. He sat deathly still.

"Espio!" Charmy whispered loudly.

Espio looked up at Charmy with two bloodshot eyes. He clearly hadn't had any rest other than being knocked out. He just looked back down to his lap.

"Espio! Vector is okay, right?"

He shook his head.

"Quit joking Espio," Charmy said in denial.

Espio said nothing he just sat, almost dead mentally.

Charmy sat back on the back wall of his cell. The thought of Vector being dead was hard to imagine. He couldn't even cry. It wasn't real enough for him yet.

He just sat knowing that he should be upset and feeling guilty that he didn't. It felt like his emotions were trapped in an orb made of the strongest metal. He sighed loudly. He was confused.

In the cell across from Charmy, Espio was thinking about everything and nothing. He didn't know where he was and he didn't remember much about the night before. He only knew that Vector was dead from being stabbed and shot. Gone. Forever. Espio felt bad for neglecting Charmy so he looked up again at the bee.

"Charmy," His voice was raspy and tired. He cleared his throat, but it had no effect. "I'm sorry I failed you. He asked about you before he went." Espio purposely avoided telling Charmy of Vector's violent death.

"What did he say?" Charmy said looking deeply into Espio's eyes.

"He asked if you were safe. I told him yes, although, it seems that, that was untrue…"

Charmy rose his voice, "I'm sorry that I got caught. I didn't mean to! They started searching your room and I know that we would have been found out if I had stayed under the bed! Don't be mad at me Espio!"

"No, no I'm not mad Charmy. I don't really know how I feel now."

Charmy sat back from his now raised position. "Good…"

One of the sentinels patrolling the hallway took a stick and threw it against Charmy's cell bars. It was an extremely loud sound of metal clanging. This caused Charmy to flinch and jump backwards.

"Keep it down!" he yelled.

Charmy balled himself up in the corner and kept silent.

Hours passed. The guards gave a meal to all of their prisoners. Nothing else eventful happened until. A guard opened Espio's cell, grabbed him roughly and practically dragged him out of the cell. Charmy looked at the entire endeavor helpless to stop whatever they were doing. Espio's legs and hands were both chained, but the guard still felt the need to grab him as if he were the last strand of his life. The guard finally lead Espio outside. It was still light outside which surprised him, but what really caught his attention was the fact that they weren't in the Consig as he expected. It was a coliseum with an arena in the center.

"Where are we?" Espio dared to ask.

"We are in the Epsilon Theta. A Grand Coliseum. And you'll be fighting in it."

Espio looked at the guard behind him with a look that was hard to describe. Fear and anger seemed to scream from the expression most, but there was an underlying emotion the guard didn't seem to pick up on.

"Don't worry we always kill the small fries first, as an appetizer. Hehe…"

Espio glared back at the man. He was worried more about Charmy than himself, but self preservation was definitely in the agenda.

"Let's go!" the guard yelled. "You'll be fighting in here tomorrow morn, so get prepared.

The guard chained Espio to a wall near the entrance to the arena. Espio knew no god, but desperately prayed for his and Charmy's fate.

Knuckles, Tails, and the squirrel, whose name they found out was Mavis, sat in a open room with their hands tied above their standing bodies. They stood in silence as to what had just happened. Mavis looked down with widened eyes and a slackened stature. He was feeling a lot at the moment because he was betrayed by the same republic he devoted himself to protect.

His listless eye continued staring at nothing until he spoke. "I don't…" he couldn't properly format his words into a functional statement. His thoughts were in too many places.

Knuckles just shook his head.

 _Just my damned luck. I should have figured this would have happened!_ He thought.

Tails was just tired and sick of standing up. He was ready for the situation to hurry up and change. His wish came true, for better or for worse, as the King stepped into the room accompanied by his royal protectors.

His childish, high-pitched voice pierced the eardrums of all who heard him. He approached the three prisoners, all of whom were taller than him. He asked one of his guards to lift him up, so he could look at them eye to eye.

"Knuckles…" the boy said.

Knuckles said nothing in return.

"You owe me AND my father an apology! You let him die with the Old King and his wife in the castle while YOU were out plotting out your escape!"

Knuckles ignored the outlandish allegation. "Did your advisors tell you these things happened?"

"Precisely and they all know you by name."

"Let me guess. You father is Sonic."

"Wouldn't you know! You murdered him. Not directly, but still in cold blood."

Knuckles snapped. "I killed no one! Just because I was not there while they were killed, doesn't mean that I plotted to kill them. If you had any life experience, you'd know not to trust everything you hear!"

A guard came up to Knuckles and struck him across the face. "Watch your tone when you speak to the king."

"Thank you." King Sullivan said. "Now, as punishment for being the disgusting swine you are, you and your friends will fight in the arena tomorrow morning."

Knuckles eyes widened. He was familiar with the arena. He scoffed as the guards released his shackles. He was carried into another room unaware of the fates of his allies. Tails was thrown into a room with the king, alone. And Mavis had been carried to his cell.

Knuckles was roughly thrown into a chair and the guards strapped and secured him to a wooden chair that was attached to the floor. one of the men slapped Knuckles to get his attention. Knuckles looked at his surroundings. He instantly knew what would happen to him.

Tails was put into a room far secluded from Knuckles. He was sat down in front of the King at a table who poured him some tea.

"Greetings. Apologies that you had to see me in my rage like that. That was not how I wanted to make an impression on you, but I was unable to refrain from losing my cool. Especially around that scum Knuckles." The King spoke eloquently. He had a young voice of only seven and could put together a string of words with the smartest of men.

Tails said nothing. He was afraid of the child in front of him… or rather the tall sentinel panther eyeing him from across the room.

"I've scared you. Haven't I? I'm sorry." He looked genuinely upset. "I will make it up to you. You can watch Knuckles fight for his life in the arena." The king said this with such jollity in his voice that is disgusted the fox.

"No," Tails refused. He didn't want to see his best friend suffer. "What arena anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're new to this place. This is the Epsilon Theta. A Grand Coliseum." The response sounded rehearsed.

"What!" Tails yelled. "Get him out of there. He doesn't deserve to be here!" The panther near the wall drew his sword, but sheathed it once the king threw his hand up warding off the attack.

"Doesn't deserve it? He killed my father in cold blood with his pitiful schemes."

"I don't believe Knuckles is capable of that. How would you even know that accusation is even valid? You can't trust everything you hear."

"It seems like it makes plenty of sense…."

"My King, you're too clever to believe that."

"I know we are young, but we can conquer together. When we get more tutoring and experience we both have the ability to become great minds Tails. I can sense the cleverness in you."

Tails noticed the sudden shift in conversation, but said nothing.

The King continued speaking. "Look we can do this one of several ways." He extended his hand to Tails. "If you shake my hand, we are in alliance. If not, I will consider you an enemy. Also, let it be clear that you must sever all ties from Knuckles if you do accept my invitation."

Tails was actually considered shaking for a moment, but he solidly refused. "No, I am not your friend. You are the one that got me in this stupid situation."

"Ah, well. We're now enemies." The King clapped twice and the panther in the room grabbed Tails.

Tails was escorted back to a cell of the king's choosing.

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**


	6. The Last Minotaur

**VI.**

 **~The Last Minotaur~**

Charmy awoke to the clamoring of steel bars.

"Wake up!" One of the noisy guards said to the entire wing of prisoners.

The guard turned his head to look into Charmy's cell. He smiled crookedly. The cell was opened quickly. Charmy was grabbed roughly by the man who then brought him to the entrance of the arena and chained him to the wall as several others had been. The entrance was a tunnel that led to both the stands and the arena itself. He saw Espio asleep.

 _Good thing he got some sleep._ Charmy thought.

"Get up Chameleon," the guard-dog said as he kicked Espio awake.

Espio flinched and glared up at the guard he remembered from yesterday. He had Charmy in tow. He was walking, which was a strange sight for Espio. He had only ever seen Charmy sitting or flying. The little bee was chained up next to Espio. A little while later, a fox and an echidna who let off a string of curses were also chained up. The echidna was covered in dried blood. His locks were caked with blood and matted down. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. He had thin cuts all over his body. Not deep enough to leave noticeable scars, but painful nonetheless.

Slowly, but surely, the stands in the arena began to fill up. Section by section the arena became packed. The sun was now at the apex again. It had a warmer, stronger presence in the arena. As if the sun itself wanted to test the mettle of the fighters in its own way.

The people were screaming and shouting in impatience. So the King addressed the people. Because he couldn't shout loud enough. He had multiple men set up at checkpoints in the stands that would recite the King's speech at the sound of a horn. The horn was sounded and it quieted the crowd. The rehearsed words of the men could be heard from the entrance of the arena by the four captives.

"In the words of King Sullivan: Welcome to this month's Battle Royale. I know you been patiently waiting for the opportunity to make bets on the warriors you support, but regardless, the games will begin…!"

The men continued going on with some unimportant nonsense and finally ended with, "...Hail the King!"

Knuckles vigorously shook his head as that was said. "That demon child…"

Espio kept quiet, but Charmy spoke.

"King Sullivan? His brother was your master right, Espio?"

"Yes," Espio said tiredly. "But his surname isn't Sullivan and my master isn't even his brother."

"What is their real name?" Charmy said intrigued.

"The King's last name is Acorn. As in Sally Acorn. First name Manik.

Knuckles chimed in. "How did you know that?"

"Like I said, I was his _'brother's'_ servant. Master Sullivan is really. Sir Knight Sonic the Hedgehog's brother Manic. Meaning that Master Sullivan is King Sullivan's uncle."

Knuckles was interested. _So, Manic. You create a new name just like the King. Who or what are you hiding from?_

Tails was also quite surprised. He whispered to Knuckles. "How do _they_ know about Manic and who is this other, Manik?

"Manic, Sonic's brother is the one you've known for a while. The other Manik is King Sullivan.

Tails gave a 'Hmm' of acknowledgement. "Why are you guys in here, anyway? You especially," Tails said to Charmy.

"Hey, you're not that old either!" Charmy replied childishly waving his fists in the air frantically.

Knuckles joined the conversation. "We were unfortunately captured for crimes I committed long ago. Tails here just so happened to be with me. You?"

Espio hesitated. "We… just ran into a string of bad luck. I guess." His guilt for Vector's death punched him in the chest again. He cleared his throat. "We were wrongfully persecuted from the way Charmy told the story."

The guard brought Mavis to the entrance as well and chained him to the wall along with several others.

"Hey, Mavis. Sorry to get you all mixed up this…"

"It wasn't your fault Si-" He coughed obviously to cover up whatever he was about to say. "It wasn't your fault, Knuckles."

"Alright! Enough chatter. It's time to battle!" One of the guards said grabbing up one of the small wolves that were chained to the the wall.

Espio's eyes widened. What the guard said was true. They would start with the less capable and work their way up. Charmy was in danger. The guard walked the boy into the center of the arena and handed him a sword. He could barely hold it, but he had to if he wanted to live. In the other side of the arena there was another iron gate. It was slowly opened and out walked a hedgehog. Gray and red in color with lines of dirt around his eyes. He held two blades effortlessly and approached the child.

The young wolf swung the weapon with all his might, but the hedgehog only dodged the attack with a simple step backwards. The hedgehog rose his blade and struck downwards. Espio and Tails looked away before they could witness the atrocity. Knuckles didn't allow himself to he would avenge the young lost soul in one way or another. All the while Charmy witnessed the entirety of if. He wasn't sure what to think. He simply ignored it for the moment.

Soon, to face the triumphant hedgehog would be a fox. Although he was gaunt, the fox, he looked very intimidating with his scars. Clearly both were veterans in the arena, but one of them would die today. The fox wielded a ball and chain and two small daggers at his waist. The hedgehog made the first move. He sprinted towards the fox attempting to close the gap between them, but no later than his first step the fox had already launched a counter attack. The steel ball hit the ground after colliding with the hedgehog's torso. He was knocked to his back, but easily got to his feet. The hedgehog held his weapon strangely. The blade was held backwards in his hand. Knuckles found this extremely bizarre.

The hedgehog finally managed to get close to his enemy. A few swings were dodged by the fox. When the swordsman swung once more. The fox caught the blade in his chains and held onto the sword. He yanked it away from the hedgehog and threw it away. The grey and red hedgehog was defenseless against the blunt weapon. The fox swung the ball above his head like a windmill and threw it at the hedgehog. It missed. The hedgehog took the opportunity to grab the grounded weapon at the chain. As the other side of the chain was wrapped around his arm, there was very little the fox could do. One of his few options was to get close to the hedgehog and steal the weapon back. He approached slowly and analyzed his opponent as they drew nearer. He reeled in his chains as he got closer. He was in arm's reach of the hedgehog, but neither of them dared to attack the other. Suddenly the fox ran past the hedgehog and was able to wrap the chain around the hedgehog's throat. His fate was sealed. The fox simply waited until the hedgehog fell unconscious and wrapped tighter breaking his neck and ending him. He fell limp. Knuckles' vengeance was no longer needed.

The crowd cheered and the fox retired to the gate. Espio nervously looked at the guards near him. He worried for Charmy and soon his nightmare came true. The guard grabbed Charmy and also grabbed the fox across from him. Espio and Knuckles jumped up from their sitting positions to try and save their friends. They pulled, pried, and in Knuckles' case, punched their chains, but were unable to come free. All the while they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Tails was given a sword. He knew how to use one, but wasn't so accustomed to fighting. Charmy was also given a sword, but couldn't even pick it up. In the name of fair sport he was given a dagger to compensate.

"Begin!" They heard the king scream.

They were expected to fight and kill each other.

Tails whispered to Charmy. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Charmy started circling around his also young opponent. He heard Tails' words, but did not respond. Knuckles sat in awe as to the discord of his situation. He knew Tails was able to properly use a sword, but he didn't want Tails to ever have to fight or kill anyone in his life..

 _Don't do it Tails!_ Knuckles thought while shaking his head. Espio was at the end of his chain to get as close to the battle as possible his chained arms were being pulled back how far he tried to reach. He sat looking wide eyed at the two. At the moment they were only circling around. It looked like they were doing more talking than anything else.

"Okay." Charmy acknowledged Tails' promise. "I'm scared…"

"There is nothing to be afraid of because I won't fight you." Tails reassured. "All we have to do is bore everyone and they will kick us out of the arena."

Charmy looked skeptical, but he agreed to the spoken non-violence pact between them.

Minutes passed and not one attack was issued by either Tails nor Charmy. They could start hearing boos from the crowd all around them.

"I think it's starting to work!" Tails said.

Charmy brightened up a bit. "I think you're right. Only a matter of time."

The plan worked to some degree. Their actions forced the king to do something drastic. Tails looked up to King Sullivan and king shook his head and whispered something into the ear of his servant. The king got up, took a big breath and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Release the Minotaur!"

A few seconds later the iron gate opened up once more. Through the dark entryway, there were red beaming eyes peering through the darkness. A deafening roar could be heard beyond the gate and loud heavy footsteps approached. Tails and Charmy looked in horror as their next threat was upon them the Last Minotaur towering above them at about 3 meters tall with dark brown fur and the head of a bull and a golden ring on its left ear.

Espio knew he had to do something as did Knuckles, but their shackles held them down from assisting their young companions in their time of need.

 _What can I do?!_ They thought simultaneously.

To be continued…

 **xXxXx**


	7. Minotaur Slayer

**VII.**

 **~Minotaur Slayer~**

The soul-less beast stood silent other than the occasional rattling of his chains. Tails looked up in utter horror. His mind couldn't even control his body. He fell backwards and was slowly pushing himself away from the beast. Charmy was in the same dilemma, his fear clouded his better judgement.

All the while Knuckles and Espio were still struggling to get free from their chains. Finally though, something happened to break loose and Knuckles had broken free. The chains still hung from his arms, but he had free range of motion unlike before. He went charging to the arena before he was stopped by a voice.

"Stop!" Espio cried. "I need to save Charmy!"

Knuckles turned around to look at Espio, then to Tails and Charmy and back to Espio. He decided that he needed help to save the two young children from the sizable beast.

As Knuckles ran back to help Espio, the Minotaur advanced upon his prey. With a muscled fist he struck downwards hitting the ground with mad fury. Fortunately, this scared the two out of their trance allowing them to scurry away.

As Knuckles reached Espio, he began frantically trying to open his chains as well. Knuckles wasn't sure he could take them off he was running out of time. A single guard turned the corner to the entrance. Without much effort Knuckles knocked him out and was able to find a key on his person. He unlocked Espio and Mavis, but was too distracted to remove the chains on his own arm. He disregarded the fates of the other men chained up there and headed for Tails and Charmy.

The Minotaur charged for Charmy who was slow and vulnerable. Tails saw this and tackled Charmy just barely dodging the blow. Charmy was surprisingly light to Tails, so he decided to just carry the bee.

"Charmy, we can't just run we have to fight!" Tails said with astonishing bravery in his voice.

"W-what?! Against that thing?" Charmy said on the brink of tears.

Tails stopped running, turned and faced the beast. He also readied his weapon. As he did so, he felt a moment of utter hopelessness as the Minotaur's eyes bore into his own. It was fast. Faster than anything he had ever seen before there was no time to react. He took, luckily, an unfocused blow from the Minotaur and was sent didn't stop the pain from spreading through his limbs though. Before his all too soon end came, a red blur passed his vision and stopped the Minotaur dead in his tracks before any advances could be made. Tails looked to the source. The sun blinded him slightly, so he just saw a shadowy silhouette of the echidna with his fist dug deep in the chest of the beast. Time was slower for him. He could see every fine detail of the scene down to the misted blood spurting from the Minotaur's mouth.

The beast flew back, but never lost his ground. He collapsed to one knee and panted heavily. Knuckles fell to his feet as Mavis caught the fox before he landed on the stone ground. He threw the key to the chameleon and Charmy was freed.

"Mavis! Go with Espio and lose yourselves among the masses of people!" Knuckles barked. His orders were obeyed without question.

Guards filed out of the stands in search of the four fugitives. Mavis took that as his queue to leave the scene, but he first spared some encouraging words for Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I'll get Tails out of danger. Take care of that beast."

Knuckles did the same and threw his fist out in front of him. As he made contact with his foe, attacks were already being dished out. Fists were being thrown this way and that, but occasionally Knuckles' or the Minotaur's attacks would hit their designated mark.

As the action intensified, Mavis, with Tails almost unconscious in his arms, led the group. Guards who cowered away from the battle below in the arena, chased after them and were catching up quickly. The group headed to the highest seats in the Coliseum. Espio, just behind Mavis, took one random bear and threw him down the steps to slow the progression of their pursuers. It worked, but only for so long. They simply hopped over him. A few stumbled and earned few bruises from the stone steps. There were several guards at the top of the steps that quickly caught on and tried to become road blocks.

Mavis had an idea, "Espio you and Charmy go right, I'll go left! We'll divide their attention. We won't have to worry about arrows either. They wouldn't dare to fire into the crowd!"

"Alright!" Espio said with Charmy flying close behind.

Espio turned sharply. He bumped and pushed people as he made his way through the seated attendees. The soldiers were struggling with their long capes and bulky armor to get through the sea of bodies. They ushered the people to move out of the way, but they were too quick. Unfortunately, another string of guards filed around them at the other side of the seated row. They were boxed in, but not really.

Espio grabbed Charmy and swung him high into the air, "Fly, Charmy!" and fly he did high into the blinding light of the sun. Espio stopped for a moment. As the guards closed in, he simply went invisible and promptly ran away.

On Tails' and Mavis' side they ended up hiding beneath a row of people to escape the guards the guards. Mavis found a seat on the top row, took his ragged shirt and fashioned it into a head dress. Tails had regained some consciousness and pulled his shirt up like a hood. Espio phased back into vision beside Mavis and Tails on the top row of seats. And finally, Charmy silently floated back down and covered his head like the other three.

"How will Knuckles fare, Mavis? We should help." Espio said concerned.

Tails looked down at the brawling beast and the energetic echidna. They were still blow for blow. "Knuckles will make it! I know it."

Mavis chimed in, "The young one is right. I know Knuckles he always prevails-" He realized that he had yet another slip of the tongue he ignored the questioning look from Tails.

"Wait, how do you know Knuckles? You've just met him." Tails pondered.

"Uh, Look!" he said changing the subject. "The battle shifts in the Minotaur's favor!"

Knuckles dodges several downtempo, unfocused attacks from the beast, but inevitably receives damage. While dodging, Knuckles felt a very particular pain in his chest it distracted him just long enough for the Minotaur to get the upper hand in battle and land a nearly debilitating strike. Knuckles was sent flying, but had no one to save him from the hard sand. He landed on his side roughly.

The snap of Knuckles' ribs could be heard from Mavis and the group's perspective. They all noticeably winced. Tails was about to cry out, but was stopped by Mavis with a hand over his mouth. Tear welled in his eyes.

Knuckles slowly started to build up he was on his knees with his right hand clutching at the pain in his side. The Minotaur charged once more. Knuckles manages to deflect, but not quite dodge the Minotaur's punch. He retreated not quite unscathed. His left arm was strained trying to defend against it.

The attack made the situation more real for Knuckles. Before he was running on the cheers of the crowd, but now he only heard silence.

Sweet silence.

Something in Knuckles snapped and he soon understood what he had to do. The Minotaur was relentless and rushed after Knuckles once more. He anticipated one of the Minotaur's attacks, a fist he knew would connect if nothing was done to stop it. As the Minotaur's weight shifted into the attack Knuckles moved his shoulder just out of the way of the move. The Minotaur noticed that he missed and swung his forearm at the echidna. Knuckles was just quick enough to catch it and drive a fist into the elbow of the beast,shattering bone and earning a loud cry of pain from it. Knuckles wasn't finished, however. The broken limb sent the Minotaur to the ground in pain. Before it could get up, Knuckles had already dealt another blow. This time directly into the Minotaur's jaw. The uppercut sent the Minotaur flying up off the the ground allowing Knuckles to get below the Minotaur and give it a devastating kick to the lower back as it fell. A deafening roar was unleashed from the crowd as it happened.

Knuckles was ready to continue fighting as he felt no pain, but had noticed something. The Minotaur remained grounded. He lied on his back looking as if he was struggling for air. He bellowed in frustration. Knuckles had realized what he had done. He severed the spine of the unfortunate beast. It looked over at him from the ground. Its face looked pained as if to say, _End me._

Knuckles obliged with one final blow to the skull instantly killing the monster. Dead was the two hundred year old beast. It lies motionless upon the cracked, scarred earth. It seemed as if he committed a sin. The thought of death provoked him so much as to feel the need to give a silent prayer for the beast amidst the cheers of the crowd. He crouched down low and placed a hand on the unbreathing chest of the Minotaur.

"You were a formidable foe. Had I not been familiar fighting your kind, I'd have been a dead man. Peace to your spirit in the afterlife."

"See? I told you he would prevail!" Mavis said patting the back of the relieved fox.

"It's not over yet. We need to get out of here. Then, we can celebrate," Espio pointed out.

Knuckles, still caught up didn't realize that the king's sentinels were slowly surrounding him. As he realized it was far too late for him to do anything. He was cut off from all exits and the stands, but he hears a call from above him the flying fox was quickly heading towards him.

"Knuckles!" Tails said with his outstretched hands.

Knuckles looked up, astonished. Tails flew close enough to be caught by a well placed hand, but was very quick.

Knuckles grabbed Tails' hand and he went soaring into the sky. As was expected, arrows flew up after them. Most missed, but one was able to leave a thin cut on one of Tails legs.

"Tails! Get to the King if we can capture him we will be able to put an end to their persistence!" Knuckles said. He looked down at the outcrop where the King had been.

Little King Manik was getting worried in all the action. His guards escorted him away into the coliseum.

Before they got far, Knuckles was already closing in. Tails swung Knuckles onto the platform and followed behind the echidna who was now merely yards away from the king.

Mavis and the others had made their way to the outcropping as well and they were close behind.

The king and his men came to a stop down the middle of the hallway. The group finally closed in on the King and his few guards. Just as they thought they had the advantage. Another dozen and a half guards appeared seemingly from nowhere in the dark corridor.

"Ha! Outsmarted again!" King Manik said condescendingly. "There's no way you'd ever get your hands on me!"

A deep scowl adhered itself to Espio's face. He hated the feeling of being backed against a wall. Literally and figuratively. He thought about his options. If he went invisible the guards would undoubtedly slaughter the rest of his group, so, already, he was out of tricks.

Knuckles knew that brute force wouldn't work on twenty odd men, so he just stood his ground. Mavis _could_ do something about the current situation, but was unsure if the possible outcome was worth the risk of simply being captured again. He took a chance he put his hands in the air show no ill will on his part. He got a strange, but understanding look from everyone until he clasped his hands together and released them. A blinding light was emitted from his hands. All the hostile men were thrown back. Some were thrown into the wall and others were sent flying. The group used this as a chance to leave. The king was also pushed away, so he was beyond reach, but the group was still able to make an escape. They continued through the inner workings of the coliseum and their pursuers made a quick recovery.

Mavis turned around facing the attackers and spoke to the group. "You must all get out of here. We won't be able to leave with all of these people chasing us. I will be able to hold them off. I have spells that will protect me!"

"What?! I won't leave you Mavis!"

Unexpectedly, Mavis addressed Knuckles by a name he hadn't heard in so long, "Sir Knight Knuckles the Echidna, it's an order!"

Knuckles stood dumbfounded for a moment. He was about to speak until Espio did, "You saw what Mavis was able to do to those guys earlier. He'll be able to take care of himself. Espio was interested by what Mavis had said, but he ignored it for the moment.

The soldiers were approaching and they began battling Mavis, but three had already been downed with his blade before Knuckles could even say a word.

"We'll head north from the entrance of this place! We'll wait for you!"

"Alright!" Mavis said distracted by his battle, "Now go!"

After a few tugs at the arm by Tails, Knuckles was eventually able to leave Mavis. Out of the exit now with little opposition, the group headed north as Knuckles said.

Into the brush went the fugitives away from the chaotic limbs of the government.

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**

I want to make an apology to anyone who has read and enjoyed my story. I got a bit caught up with the real world and totally forgot about my writing, so I took a little bit longer to make a (hopefully) more detailed chapter for you guys.

My Apologies,

-Damien


	8. The Republic Has Fallen

**VIII.**

 **~The Republic Has Fallen~**

Four solid miles away from the arena, there was a group of fugitives in wait. Two, a bee and a chameleon, stood in wait in the branches of a tree while the last two, an echidna and a fox stood upon the ground. Silence had kept the air thick for some time, but it was finally broken by conversation.

"We should really get a fire, the cool nighttime air isn't good for the lungs," Espio said.

Knuckles nods in agreement, "I think we can rest easy for now we're quite some way from the arena and it seems as though no one has come searching."

Tails got up from the log he sat behind and looked at the summer sunset. "It's getting dark too. Let's go before we have to make fire in utter darkness."

The group split in two. All in their respective groups: Charmy with Espio and Knuckles with Tails. The woods they hid in were slightly damp. That may prove troublesome in the act of trying to start a fire.

In Charmy and Espio's part of the wood, they we walking near a clearing and the small bee spoke up "How are ya holdin' up Espio? You've been through a lot…"

"I'm alright Charmy. I'm just glad we finally have the opportunity to finally rest for a moment. I-" Espio cleared his dry throat. "I'm just tired. Let's hurry and try to find some dry wood."

Charmy could tell it was more than just fatigue that was plaguing Espio's mind. "You feel guilty don't you? About Vector?"

Espio stopped walking and looked down. He refused to let a tear drop although he knew they were coming. He cleared his throat again and continued walking. Charmy trailed behind feeling slightly guilty for bringing up the tender subject.

After a bit of silence Espio finally spoke, "You and him were the only friends- No, family that I ever had."

"I know how you feel. You two were like older brothers to me." Charmy's voice broke.

"Vector is alright though. I know that he'll be taken good care of wherever he goes."

Charmy smiled,"Yeah… Can I ask you a question Espio?"

Fearing what is was Espio replied, "Sure, Charmy."

"What do you think of Knuckles and Tails."

He relaxed, "I don't know too much about them, but apparently the Knuckles fellow is a Knight, so he must be strong. We would do well not to make enemies with him. As for the boy, his gaze makes him seem much wiser than a regular child."

They continued in their search for wood.

Near Knuckles and Tails the two were in casual conversation with another. They spoke about plans for the near future. Currently the two have some slightly wet wood and some mostly dry wood and are looking for more in an attempt to make a fire.

"Well, Tails. I've been thinking. We should head directly for the Capital. I recognize the area, so I know where we are finally. They won't expect it. We'd be hiding in plain sight. All we have to do is wait for Mavis."

Tails expression twisted a bit. "I don't think that'd be a good idea Knuckles. They would remember you."

"Who would remember a face they've never seen?"

"The traitors that now align with King Manik. We should try to stay out of the bigger cities They'd probably recognize one of my father's strongest Knights."

Knuckles sighed, "I'm not a Knight anymore…"

"Knuckles….My father wouldn't be vexed with you for what you did. If it happened the way Queen Vanilla told me years ago."

"It isn't that he'd be vexed with me. It's just... I'm disappointed in myself for not being strong enough..."

"Even so, in my eyes, you are more than making up for it."

"You don't get it, Tails. I failed my duty as a royal knight."

Knuckles said nothing more. He thought back to that day. The one that ruined his life.

 _King Amadeus sat erect and proud on his silvery throne. In front of him, a red carpet with two lines of gold following the crimson path. Seven pillars on each side of him held the weight of the tall, open room. Along the carpet were some of his most trusted advisors. To his right, Sir Knight Sonic the Hedgehog and Sir Knight Knuckles the Echidna both donning their shining black and silver armor. To his left, Silver the Hedgehog, the court mage, Rouge, the royal ambassador and spy, and his brother and advisor Merlin. The rest of the way was lined with armored soldiers. Last, but not least, in two slightly smaller thrones directly to his sides sat his wife, Rosemary and his young son Tails. Dining tables lined the outer edges room of the room each was filled with food and left just enough room for dining ware._

' _Alright Merlin. I'm ready to receive the guests now.' Amadeus said tiredly._

' _As you wish! M'lord,' Merlin bowed and went to fetch the guests._

 _Rosemary, to his side, grabbed his hand and caressed it lightly, 'Aw. Liven up, Dear. This occasion only comes but once a year.'_

' _Yes, but the occasion comes at a bad time. The day's been long,' Amadeus said shifting in his throne. He looked down to his left and saw little Tails. Looking down, nervous._

 _Amadeus rubbed his head, 'What is wrong, little one? Nervous to see your To-Be-Wed?'_

 _Tails simply shook his head._

' _Then what is the matter? It must be a big deal.'_

 _Tails nodded this time._

 _Amadeus picked him up and placed him on his lap. 'Whatever you're worried about, let it drift away from concern, little one. Nothing sinister shall befall us. Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong?'_

 _As Amadeus continued to try and pry an answer from Tails, the royal knights began to strike conversation. The guests began to file into the throne room as well._

 _Sonic nudged an elbow into the echidna next to him and with his chin, pointed out a group of women surrounded heavily by guards. Knuckles recognized all but one of them. He knew them as Miss Rose, Lady Acorn, Queen Vanilla of the Bunny, her daughter, Princess Cream, and a strikingly beautiful cat whom his eyes lingered for a time until he was interrupted by Sonic._

 _Pointing at Sally he smiles and says, 'My wife approaches. Look at her beauty. It shines like the morning sun and cools like a summer breeze.'_

 _Knuckles chuckled, 'You are no poet, hedgehog.'_

' _Eh, had to try,' He laughed as well, 'I'm glad she was able to attend the banquet. She was conflicted as to what she should have worn.'_

' _Speaking of your wife, I heard that she is with child. Congratulations. I thought the day would never come.'_

 _Sonic rubbed beneath his nose with a single finger,_ ' _Hehe, a man shouldn't rush such delicate things as a woman.'_

 _Feeling bit out of his element, Knuckles changed the subject, 'What of Miss Rose? Did she take the news well? You know how much she cares for you.'_

' _Sadly, no. I fear she has come to speak to me about it. She doesn't know how to let go of our adolescent years.'_

 _The guests greeted one another as they filed into the throne room and the king addressed his people once everyone was settled and comfortable._

 _Amadeus placed Tails back on his throne and stood up. 'Welcome!' he said, 'Tonight we are here today to celebrate the coming together of the Bunny Kingdom and my own through the arranged marriage of our children.'_

 _There was an applaud. Waiting for it to die down, Amadeus looked back to his wife and smiled. Apparently his mood had improved. 'Now, before we feast, as is tradition, we must bond the hearts of our young ones. Your Highness, Queen Vanilla. May we begin the ritual.'_

 _A priest in his full attire had began walking to the general center of the room for all to see. The rows of people had dispersed among the other guest. They all stood, watching eagerly to see the occasion be carried out._

 _Amadeus held his son's hand as he approached the two women who were also holding hands. The four joined hands. Vanilla took Tails' and Cream's hands and Amadeus did the same. Tails eyed Cream from the opposite side of the ring of arms. She smiled and blushed, but tried to keep her composure. Tails was feeling the stress of the ceremonial proceedings as well._

' _Welcome, guests,' the priest started, 'We have all gathered here today to honor the gift of love in a ceremonial bringing together of these two wonderful kingdoms. Back in the days of old when men constantly warred, fought, and killed, there was little time for love. But now that the cold has finally broken and the spring sun peaks over the horizon we, at last, can revel in the gift of love and sacrifice. Even as our hearts cry in sorrow…'_

 _Knuckles had lost track of the long lecture, so he gave up listening to it and noticed something. Sonic was slipping away into another room. There was someone who lead Sonic, but Knuckles didn't identify them. He slyly followed and wasn't boisterous. He waited for Sonic to break the line of sight before he advanced further. Eventually, they led him the balcony of the castle. Knuckles hid behind a wall and listened in to Sonic talking to Miss Rose. He shook his head._

' _Figures_ _,' he mouthed silently._

' _Sonic I-' Amy began to say until she was interrupted by Sonic placing a finger on Amy's mouth._

 _He said nothing and hugged her._

 _In words so silent Knuckles could hardly hear, Sonic told Amy, 'I love you, Amy. I love Sally too, however. I can't have you both. You know that. Amy, our past together: those were the best years of my life-'_

 _Amy pushed Sonic away violently. 'Then why did you choose her?! Why does she carry your child and I'm stuck here like the used whore?!'_

' _Amy calm yourself.'_

' _No! I won't calm myself when I treated you like a king and I get spat on. I loved you Sonic but, you just, you just…Ugh!'_

' _I just what, Amy?!' Sonic rose his voice._

 _The wind began to pick up and the sky grayed and darkened._

' _You just push everyone down to lift yourself up! I'm surprised you haven't used your whore wife to court the Queen!'_

 _Taken aback, Sonic shook his head and backed away from Amy, offended._

' _No. Sonic,' Amy said hopelessly as he started walking away, 'I didn't mean-"_

 _Sonic whipped around angrily as the thunder cracked and lightning struck, 'To demean me, my wife, and the child she carries?! No! I think you did! I no longer wish to speak to you! This foolishness has carried on for far too long and I am thoroughly tired of it Amy Rose! I-I have never been so disgusted by someone in all my life.'_

 _As Sonic_ _ **stormed**_ _away, Amy collapsed onto the cold stone ground of the balcony which was now wet with rain. She buried her face into her hands and whimpered. Sonic didn't notice Knuckles as he left._

 _Knuckles being the gentleman that he was wouldn't allow Miss Rose to catch a cold from this exposure. He ran out and used the cape on his back to guard her from the rain._

 _Feeling a presence, Amy looked up and saw Knuckles standing over her. She stood up and was guided back into the castle. Knuckles heard another crash of thunder as he shut the door to the balcony._

' _With all due respect, Miss Rose, it isn't wise to stand in the rain,' Knuckles said acting as if he hadn't heard the drama that had just transpired._

' _Ah, yes. I, uh, was just thinking. The breeze picked up more quickly than I anticipated.' Amy said. 'I'll be fine.'_

' _Miss Rose, I can tell that you hardly believe your own words.'_

 _She sighed, 'I don't want to talk about it.'_

' _That is fair. Come now, Miss Rose. We must fetch you a towel. You're soaking wet!'_

 _After Amy dried herself off, the two sat down on the bottom steps of a staircase. She had just told Knuckles what had happened although he already knew. She was crying again._

' _Oh, Miss Rose. If I may give my insight…'_

 _Amy looked at Knuckles and nodded._

' _I do believe it is high time you've given up on Sonic. There are just many more people to speak to and love. Life is short don't spend it chasing the same person.' Knuckles was genuinely trying to only cheer Amy up. Nothing more. Obviously she misinterpreted his meaning, because before Knuckles knew it, Amy's smooth lips were placed gently upon his own his own. He embraced it for a moment, but thought about the repercussions. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him._

' _Miss Rose I fear you misunderstand my intentions.'_

 _Amy looked away, embarrassed, 'Apologies, Knuckles.'_

' _No need for apologies. Come. We shall rejoin the ceremony and forget our anger for the moment, yes?'_

 _She nodded and followed Knuckles back to the throne room. All the guest had already sat down and started eating. In all the conversation no one had noticed Knuckles and Amy slip in. The rest of the night went just as Knuckles had expected. The rain had ceased and the ceremony was coming to a close. Soon enough all the guests were about to leave. Just as many headed for the hallway that lead down onto the courtyard, a strange sound was heard from above their heads._

 _Another strange sound was heard, then another. They became more frequent. All at once a loud explosion cracked and seperated stone and glass. Large stones fell and the cold night sky was exposed. At least thirty people were killed from the stones. Their bodies popped like ripe grapes from the weight of the stones._

 _Knuckles looked at the scene in horror. A boulder was just seconds from falling on top of him, so he jumped up, punched it, and sent it flying away from anyone it could hurt. The last of the rocks had fallen and kicked up dust along with it. Knuckles looked around many were dazed from the event. He looked towards the thrones. They were empty. Fearing the worst Knuckles quickly made it over to them. As if the situation wasn't dire enough, Sonic. Silver and Rouge were knocked unconscious and people dressed in black were rappelling down the walls of the throne room. Unleashing both of his axes, Knuckles dodged an attack of one of the men and retaliated with both of his axed buried within his shoulders. Two more came and this time, Knuckles was on the offensive he jumped forward and his axes shattered their swords which were defending their now bloody bodies. His head was on a swivel. He looked this way and that looking for enemies and a friend._

 _The throne room had become a battlefield. The king's soldiers and the black hoods were falling quicker than Knuckles could interpret it. He got his wits about him and he finally located the king. Half of his body was under a pile of rubble and what was exposed of him was being attacked by five black hooded men. Knuckles, with rage in his heart, used his bare hands to subdue the enemies. He finds that broken bones, bruises, and a slow death are a more worthy punishment for those who disrespect his king._

' _My King!' Knuckles shouted, 'We must get you out of here!'_

' _No…' Amadeus said weakly, 'Find my son and my wife.'_

' _But-'_

' _No 'buts.' they may not have much time left! Please Knuckles…'_

' _...Alright they shouldn't be too far.'_

 _Knuckles searched frantically for an arm, a tail, a leg. Something to better his chances. He moved heavy rocks and dug through rubble all while killing any black hoods in his path._

 _One minute passed, but it felt like an hour. After striking down another enemy. He looked to the left and he saw Rosemary's head sticking out of some rubble and Tails desperately trying to move the heavy stones, tears streaming down his face._

' _Tails!' Knuckles hollered as he ran up to the boy. He quickly pulled her from the stones and inspected her injuries. He could already tell just by looking at the black and blue spots on her body and her misshapen frame that nearly all her bones were broken. The woman's strength did not fail her, however._

 _She opened her closed eyes and looked at Knuckles her eyes were watering. 'Where is my Tails? My husband?'_

' _Tails is here. Your husband is beneath a pile of stone. We must retrieve him at once.'_

' _Yes, carry me. It's alright. I don't feel a thing.'_

 _Knuckles gently picked her up and at a brisk pace carried her over to the king. At this point, the fighting had ceased. All the hooded._

 _men were dead and many of the king's soldiers were as well._

 _Knuckles set the queen down beside the king in the rubble. The two convened while Knuckles tried to get all of the stone._

 _As men learned of the situation many people began to help get the king's body out of its stone prison._

 _Knuckles for the entirety of the chaos was too distracted for tears, but he nearly lost that luxury when he saw the family of three speaking softly to one another. In hushed breaths they enjoyed possibly their last time as a family together. He went back to the task at hand. All the smaller rocks were cleared, so as a unit the soldiers tried to heave the rock off of Amadeus, but to no avail. All the men stood helpless mourning for their king._

 _Knuckles pried with every cell, morsel, and bone in his body, but the stone refused yield. He was out of ideas._

' _Knuckles. It is useless. My wife and I have come to a decision. You must warn all the people of the coming evil. Find any survivors in the rubble, secure them and make sure they are all safe. Especially Queen Vanilla._

 _Knuckles was confused, 'Alright, but what is this evil? And is there cause to drive the city into a panic?'_

' _Oh, yes there is. The hooded villains are of our own people.'_

' _Our own people?'_

' _Forgive me. I forget that there were some things that I couldn't tell you, but now is a better time than any other. The hooded men are known as the Black Stone. They are a secret arm of influence. I guess we didn't have as much control of them as I had hoped. Anyway they will continue to barrage until we have all fallen. Please. Tails is the only true heir to the throne. Protect him with your life.'_

' _...I won't go without you.'_

' _Don't be foolish Knuc-'_

' _I have to try Amadeus! Don't give up so easily!'_

 _Knuckles took a step back and with everything that he was able to muster he drove his fist into the stone. Not even a dent appeared on the stone and promptly, a cracking noise came from his hand._

' _I told you...Now come here. My wife must speak to you.'_

 _In her whispered words Rosemary spoke, 'Knuckles, death is very near, so I leave you with this request. Give me your hand.' Knuckles did so, 'Promise me my son will be taken care of and my husband, avenged.'_

' _On my honor I promise you.'_

' _Good. Then I can die in peace. I love my two favorite men in the world. Live, Tails. Live.' She closed her eyes and her struggling breaths became silent._

' _Live. Live. Those are wise words, Knuckles. You'd do well to remember them.' Amadeus said weakly before he also grew silent. Tails sat crying over both his parents Knuckles sat on his knees in disbelief._

' _I've failed you my king. Forgive me…' And as if fate hadn't had enough blood, another stone fell off of a broken pillar and was on a path for the young Tails. Knuckles reacted just quickly enough to shield the fox with his back. The stone broke off of Knuckles back. His flesh bled, but he did not waver._

 _Knuckles found Miss Rose, Vanilla and her daughter, but had no trace of the other woman. The two women were speaking to Knuckles frantically about how Lady Acorn was kidnapped along with her unborn child._

 _He found Sonic and Rouge still unconscious, but Silver had managed to wake up. After waking the other two he broke the news to them. Knuckles had to do everything to convince Sonic not to go after them._

 _Silver was able to move the large boulder from the king's back, but it was already far too late. And in only another 2 hours Knuckles had to flee the city with Tails as were the king's orders, but the rest decided to stay and try to fend off the black hoods. Sonic gave him his prayers and Knuckles have the entire city his._

 _Knuckles left a short note for those he had to leave behind. It read:_

' _The Republic Has Fallen.'_

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**

Another chapter complete, this one much faster than the last. Let me know what you think of the story so far and any suggestions. Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. The Bladeless Swordsman

**IX.**

 **~The Bladeless Swordsman~**

Two days. It has been two days since Knuckles and his group escaped from captivity. Two days of paranoia and hours crouched in the thick brush of the damp forest. Knuckles, although worried about Mavis' well being, was also sick of living in the dirt. They hadn't made many provisions; a mistake that may cost them if their conditions didn't improve.

Espio sat in the flickering light of the fire that warded off the darkness of the night. He sat on the ground, legs crossed with his arms resting on them. He stared deeply at the fire, its light flickered this way and that, giving the illusion of life. His shadow shook wildly behind him as the light wavered.

Charmy was laying on his side fast asleep. Espio looked at him and a wave of sadness washed over him almost dousing the fire along with him. The others were asleep as well. Espio didn't understand how they were so calm when their situation seemed so bleak. How they could sleep with the darkness at their backs. Maybe ignorance, or just ignoring the obvious to preserve their sanity much unlike himself.

Espio sighed, he had been trying to get sleep for a while now, for several hours in fact, but the fuzziness of slumber would not carry him away, not even for the most brief of moments.

Espio stared harder and harder at the flame until its brightness blurred into a messy soup of oranges and reds. For the moment, his guilt subsided. He felt at peace somehow.

He looked for Charmy at his side again, he was still asleep.

"Espio?" an all too familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Espio turned around and eyed his old friend.

"Vector?" Espio uttered groggily until he came to grips with what he was seeing. "Vector!"

He practically leaped after the crocodile. With his beaming white smile plastered on his face, Vector greeted Espio, "Missed me did ya'?"

"Of course! Charmy is all I have left. There's nothing wrong with him, but without your company I feel empty."

"Heh, it's alright now. I'm back!" Vector stopped speaking when he realized that tears were falling from Espio's eyes, his face buried in his hands. "C'mon Esp!" Vector comforted, "It's alright. I just got a little hurt is all."

"I thought you were dead!" Espio shouted in relief. "I-I thought that Charmy and I would be alone!"

"Well, there's no need to worry about that now."

The light of the fire still flickered and illuminated Vector's green scales. They shimmered with each wave of light passing through them. Vector placed a scaly, shimmering hand on Espio's shoulder causing him to look up. Giving another one of his snarky grins, Vector looked down at Espio and uttered those special words again, "Evo icé lamenta."

The words rang in Espio's ears. He reached out for Vector, but he had somehow disappeared. Looking around frantically, he found himself surrounded by a whirlwind of darkness. It blew so hard it began to drag him away to a place below. It sucked the very air from his lungs. No matter how hard he fought the wind was always stronger. He clawed and pulled but it was no use. He would soon be dragged away and there was nothing he could do.

"Mavis!" The brisk voice of an echidna breaks his trans and Espio awakes on the cold dirt. He pried his face from the earth and looked around. Everyone was awake and Mavis had returned from his three day struggle.

Still very confused, Espio got to his feet and approached the group quietly. He found that he wasn't nearly as exhausted as he had been and came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep without realizing it, Espio took a deep breath. He was still a bit tense from his dream, but he knew all was well for the moment. The sun was still low, barely risen over the leaves of the canopy. The sky was painted a brilliant pink and the clouds circled above innocently.

Charmy seemed well rested as did the rest of the group. Mavis garnered a few more injuries during his escape. The damages only amounted to a few small cuts, however.

"Glad to see you finally made it out of there. How did you manage all of those men by your lonesome?" Knuckles inquired while shaking the squirrel's hand.

"Many incantations that were given to me by an old enchantress." Mavis answered. He looked to Tails. "How have the days treated you, young one?"

"They've been alright. I'm just a bit hungry at the moment." Tails replied.

"How are you feeling, Mavis? Are you fit for travel?" Knuckles asked. "I was thinking about getting out of here and finding a stable living condition. I want to get some time to think and get Tails out of danger."

"Of course. And indeed I am fit for travel. What about Espio and Charmy how have they fared?"

Charmy spoke up, "I've been worried about Espio, but I'm alright."

"I'm fine Charmy… Just tired of living in the dirt," the chameleon spoke monotoned as usual.

"I hear that," Knuckles agreed. "Then it's settled. We leave in one hour. Then we'll have plenty of time to travel."

"Actually," Espio intervened. "I think we should split up. I also want to find a stable living condition, but not around fellow criminals. I, in no way want to offend you, but Charmy is my priority. I'm going to lay low for a while until this all blows over."

Knuckles pondered for a moment. "Well, I can't argue with that logic. But you're good company. Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to come with us?" Knuckles said extending his hand.

"Sorry, there isn't, but I hope that you always consider me an ally in this world of treachery." Espio said shaking the echidna's hand.

"I do. Good luck my friend. What about directions? Are you able to navigate alone?"

"I know the area well. I grew up here. If you need, there is a small village on the road a few kilometers from here you'd be able to trade a few days labor for some supplies if you need. It's not where I'm headed but if you need a place to settle for a while there is your place. From here heading straight north should take you to the rear entrance of the town."

As the last few goodbyes were said, the group split in two. Knuckles had also spared a small dagger he had acquired some days ago gathering wood. Charmy and Espio headed east while Knuckles, Tails, and Mavis headed north as they were directed.

Refusing to be forgotten, Charmy shouted as the groups drifted further apart, "Good luck you guys!"

After an hour of walking, Knuckle's group had found a break in the trees. The brush fashioned a border where the dirt road abutted against it.

Looking left then right, no one was in sight for what looked like miles. Stepping over a fallen log, Knuckles brought the trio onto the road and came to a stop for a moment.

"I think we should be alright to travel in the open for a while." Knuckles said confidently.

"And it looks as if this road winds to the north. It should take us directly to the town Espio aforementioned." Mavis added.

"Perfect, then maybe we'd be able to find a place to settle and possibly find work for a while until we have the opportunity to put Tails on the throne."

"Wait," Tails interjected, "We're thinking too marginally here. What happens when we get there? We can't just waltz into town. This place is relatively close to the arena, so I wouldn't be surprised if they have posters of our faces all over."

Mavis agrees, "Tails makes a good point. We need a plan to approach the place. What if we take the most inconspicuous of us three to go around and scout around in search of any evidence of our existence. If not, then we should be clear to enter town as normal. Being that I'm a brown squirrel. I do believe that I am fit for the job."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Then Tails and I can hang back. If we hear any commotion I'll come charging in."

"What about me?" Tails says feeling left out. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Tails, I'd rather you sit and wait with me until Mavis says that the coast is clear.

Tails' shoulders slumped and a smile masked his face to hide his disappointment. "I understand, Knuckles," Tails said evenly.

"Shall we continue then?" Knuckles said gesturing down the northern road. "It's going to get dark soon. I'd like to make a bit more progress before we run into trouble."

As if his words spurred the actions the group spotted someone a very minuscule distance from them. It made them wonder how they possibly missed him. Worried, Knuckles tackled Tails and Mavis back into the thick of the forest. He fell to the ground as a sharp pain in his side reminded him that he had broken ribs that hadn't been set for days.

He clutched at his side wincing at the pain. He writhed for a moment then went flat to his stomach. Tails rubbed his bruised shoulder as he laid flat like Knuckles and whispered "Was that necessary?"

"Very." Knuckles said lowly.

Mavis laid silent trying to appear unostentatious. In the particular spot that the three found themselves in, they were conveniently placed behind a tall log. They listened out for any sign of the person being a soldier. Minutes of tense silence passed. Knuckles began to think that he overreacted a bit. He poked his head up over the log and to his surprise he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a hedgehog.

He wore a very odd, dully colored set of armor. His intricately designed helm hid his face as Knuckles expected, but there were no slits for his eyes or for air. He did, however have space for his spines to poke through the perplexed him. His chest plate matched the helm in color and design, but had a long thin scratch diagonally from shoulder to hip. His greaves and gauntlets were made of the same lackluster metal and his fists were clenched indignantly. On his left, an empty, black scabbard with words that that Knuckles couldn't read.

The echidna quickly sank back down below the log before he was spotted and he whispered to Mavis, "He's a swordsman, but he doesn't have a blade. Must've lost it in battle."

"How ironic," Mavis added contemptuously.

Suddenly a voice shouted from the road. It was projected loudly as if calling to someone unknown, "I don't care who you are or what you did, but if you are planning to ambush me, I'm afraid you've chosen a difficult opponent."

Assuming that his defensive reaction to their presence meant the hedgehog didn't recognize them, Knuckles stood up and addressed the suspicious stranger, "We mean no harm," he continued attempting to be discreet. "We ran into a patch of trouble and we were worried that you were one of the men looking for us."

He scoffed, folding his arms. He replied in his low, rumbling voice that suited him quite well, "Fugitives, eh? Worry not. I am no bounty hunter and I have few allies."

"Good. My name is Knuckles. I have two others with me and we're just trying to get to a town north of here by taking the road straight there."

He looked to the right staring down the stretch of land. "This road will be kilometers before you actually get to any town I know. Where you're headed is Nyten. A giant town, but that's eons from here."

The man turned around and pointed at a tall skinny peak.

"Do you see that mountain?" he asked pointing upwards at the very conspicuous white-capped rock above the trees. "If you follow it through the trees, it will take you directly to a green village. Its name Knothole. You may not find it at first. In fact the residents may spot you well before you've even approached it."

"I see. We appreciate the information, but if I may ask…." Mavis asked.

"Feel free." replied the knight.

"What is with the empty scabbard?"

The hedgehog did not reply right away. Most likely organizing his words as not to give any unnecessary details. "I'm looking for a sword. I don't plan to use it, but it'd be much safer with me."

"I see. Well then, thank you. We'll just be on our way."

"We will meet again, echidna, fox and squirrel. I'm simply sure if it." he said turning and continuing his solitary journey.

"There is something worrying about that one," Tails observes.

"I agree," Mavis says. "Best to stay out of his way. We should get going. Only a few hours of daylight left. We can get a decent amount of traveling done by nightfall."

Knuckles nods and the group continues onward to find the elusive village of Knothole.

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**

Finally. This is done. I think that I'm going to start responding to you guys the end of each chapter, even if it is only a few people.


	10. The Darkest Knight

**X.**

 **~The Darkest Knight~**

As he leads a band of men a sizable distance, Sir Knight Shadow the Hedgehog's heart swells with pride. He found himself on a trail headed for the King's city. Once there, he would meet with the little king and to be given his next orders.

He did not travel on his own two feet, however, he rode a strong, tall beast. An almost demonic looking horse whose fur was pitch black. Lightly speckled with small droplets of water from the slight downpour.

Shadow, days ago, performed as a Lieutenant but was made a General by the king. His first mission as a General was a success.

Shadow on his previous assignment, had been whisked away to a fairly close city to deal with pesky bandits skirmishing nearby. Other than that, he hadn't done much in the ways of justice. No more than two arrests a few day prior to his travels and one of the people he apprehended was his own squire, Charmy Bee.

Shadow was a successful knight who was one of the king's most trusted advisors as well. Strangely, though, he always finds a gap. Something that he doesn't have that makes him feel incomplete. A woman perhaps? To warm his bed during the cold winter nights. He pondered the thought. He already had a woman he was happy with, so that certainly was not the problem.

Maybe the soldier's life has worn him thin. Ten years as an army's Lieutenant, then gaining the responsibility of General may have gotten to him. He thought upon this as well, but he didn't feel this way. Then he thought about what he had done in the last few days. He apprehended a crazed chameleon and a little bee. Sadly the little bee was his squire. This was for the good of the people, so he didn't feel bad, but thinking about justice turned his mind into thoughts of mutiny.

 _Do I truly believe that King Sullivan's word is absolute?_ Shadow pondered to himself. _Of course!_

Shadow said the words in his mind, but hardly believed them. Each time he challenged his own loyalty to the king he found it to be of low resolve.

He shook his head at his own disbelief. If it were not for the king he'd probably be struggling to survive.

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't seen some unfairness in the ruling of the king, but what could he possibly do to contest that? He was a knight, yes, but his importance pales in comparison to a king's.

He sighed as one of his Lieutenants strolled alongside him on his horse, a green hawk whose stature was similar to his own. "You look under the weather, sir."

"No, Jet. Just deep in thought." Shadow said simply.

"Apologies. I'll leave you to it, sir."

"No, it's fine. I needed a break anyway. How are the men looking?"

"They seem in pretty high spirits. Probably eager to return home."

"Good. I'll ask the king for wine. I hope to give a bit of thanks back to my men. You included."

"It will be very well received."

They rode for a few minutes in silence. Then Shadow spoke up, "Jet, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Jet said purposefully without the word 'sir' meaning to establish a trusted friendship with his general. Shadow was not offended.

"Where do you stand on King Sullivan's ideals?"

Wary, Jet responded carefully, "I am not important enough nor do I truly have a right to give an opinion on such matters. As a Lieutenant of King Sullivan's army I-"

Shadow intercepted his words, "Let's say that you were an important person, higher than myself, and no longer in allegiance with the king. What would your thoughts be?"

Jet paused deciding whether to be truthful or not, then Shadow continued speaking, "Simply by your silence I can tell you disagree with him."

"Sir… Permission to speak freely?" Jet said.

"The permission was given a while ago."

After taking a deep breath Jet rode a bit closer to Shadow, so he could utter his words silently. He felt empowered with being able to say what he wanted.

"I don't think that a child should lead our lands even if he is well advised. It just doesn't look good."

"We are in agreement," Shadow said finding the answer to his dilemma. "Let's take our mind off such negativity, we should focus on getting home," Shadow said calmly.

Before they knew it, they were within eyeshot of Novella. Its grand gate standing strong as it usually did. The rain had ceased and above them; the clouds parted evenly along the path to the city.

Shadow stopped at the top of the hill and observed the familiar scenery. The home bound soldiers were eager, so he did not stop for long. Before the gates now, they creaked and squeaked until it rose high enough to allow entry. The men flooded into the City of Riches and were greeted by the cheers of their people. Shadow smiled very briefly, but then returned to his signature scowl. The mem were lead by him to the castle. In it, some went to the barracks, some went to the infirmary, and one went to the king. Opening the doors to the throne room and entering respectfully, Shadow approached the king and knelt at a courteous distance and bowed his head as well. He put his right hand on his chest.

"I have returned, Your Highness." Shadow said in a tone of indifference.

Young King Sullivan, or King Manik, replied joyously. "Ah, Lieutenant… I mean, General Shadow we must talk. Many things have happened in the last few days after your mission."

"Oh? Nothing concerning your well being I hope."

"Unfortunately, yes. The man I planned to humiliate and execute has slipped through my grasp along with a traitor."

"A traitor? Among my ranks? Certainly not." Shadow said pridefully.

"Yes, among your ranks." King Sullivan said correcting Shadow sternly. "He was a squirrel, brown of fur."

"I have many men like you describe, Your Grace."

King Sullivan took out a few papers and rudely tossed them after Shadow. "There are their photos." He continued speaking as Shadow collected the papers and inspected them. "The escapees also include a fox, a pathetic bee, and a prior slave of my brother's who is a chameleon. Be careful with this one. He can blend with his surroundings."

"And what shall I do with these five fugitives?"

"Terminate them." King Sullivan said bluntly. "I do not care how. Just do it quickly in order to preserve my name. Also, it'd do you well to kill the fox first."

"As you wish." Shadow said to the little king.

 _Such ominus words for a young child,_ he then thought to himself.

Shadow stood up and made his exit without any farewells. His first destination would be his homestead. He went straight there and was a bit displeased realizing that he had no squire for the moment. Sighing, Shadow, with some difficulty, was able to remove his armor alone. He trotted over to his balcony and looked over it observing the common folk. He received a few smiles from women walking by, but he mostly ignored them. One, however caught his eye.

He knew the woman. It was Blaze the Cat. Beautiful, but also dangerous. From what he Shadow knows, Blaze is the king's pawn. Or the king's advisor's pawn. She does reconnaissance in lands not owned by the king and does undercover work at home. Everyone else knows her as the Tour Lady. She spotted him and have him a condescending smirk. Shadow scoffed and shook his head as she continued on her way.

Shadow, now thoroughly bored sat on his bed until someone knocks on his door. He got up and opened it and saw a very peculiar someone. A scorpion with a white hood that hid his face. He also wore black pants and sandals.

Crossing his arms the scorpion addressed Shadow, "Well, long time no see, eh?"

Surprised Shadow took a step back and spoke, "Scorp-Ion, It has been a good while friend."

Not waiting for an invitation, Scorp-Ion waltzed his way into Shadow's home and found a wall to lean up against. "Heard you were back in town, so I just had to stop by."

"Well I do appreciate the visit," said Shadow sarcastically while closing the door. "Anyway, I assume you're here to beg for money again?"

"Not this time. Just curious."

"About what, exactly?"

"Your next mission, I saw you leave Castle Novella. I just had to hear the latest on the life of the brand new General Shadow. So, what did you and the king discuss?"

Comfortable enough to tell Scorp-Ion, Shadow was outright with it, "I got a new mission from him."

"Let me guess: spit-shining his boots. Or carrying his luggage. Oh, I know: licking the underside of his…"

"Enough," Shadow interrupted. "It's assassination. Five targets."

"Hmm? A bit gruesome for your knightly status don't you think?"

"Of little concern to the king apparently. He wants it done discreetly. Probably because he doesn't want to haul an army through the streets in search of five men. Still, though, a bit too cloak and dagger. Even for me."

"Makes sense. Five guys sounds like a lot. Need any help? You know I have nothing better to do."

"I could go it alone, but it would probably take a few days to even get word of them, let alone kill them. So, I was thinking to even the odds. A one to one ratio."

"I like the sound of that. Who'll be the other three men besides myself?"

"I have a few ideas, but aside from that there is another problem. My squire is on the hit list, and he's hardly reached his ninth year of life."

"Unfortunate. We'll kill'im quick then."

Shadow sighed, not expecting anything else out of Scorp-Ion, "No, that isn't my intention. I'm thinking about leaving him go and saying that I killed him."

"Up to you. I just hope I can pay my bills this month." the scorpion said adding a melodramatic sigh.

"Alright. You'll be compensated for your help."

"Oh? You're too kind."

"You think so? Then I'll keep my money to myself."

"Did I say kind? I meant stingy and fickle," said Scorp-Ion glaring. Shadow chuckled at the remark.

"I'll ask around to see if I can secure another three men. In the meantime, you just do your thing and I'll contact you some how. Be prepared too. I have a feeling that these five will be tougher to kill than the king assumes."

Scorp-Ion closed his eyes and nodded, "They always seem to be."

If one hadn't already assumed, they'd now realize that Scorp-Ion is an assassin.

"I should head out," he continued. "Start hanging around in one spot for too long and people start to get suspicious. If you need me just look for me near the Consig at noon. I'm usually there around that time."

"Good. I look forward to working with an assassin in the coming weeks," Shadow admired.

"Heh. We'll see," he said exiting the room closing the door behind him leaving Shadow to his own thoughts.

As he left he crossed paths with a delicate pink furred hedgehog who he couldn't help but glance back at. And she was headed straight for Shadow's home.

Scorp-Ion simply shook his head and continued on his way.

"Shadow, my love!" she said barging through his door wearing a luxurious red dress. "Are you ready to court your wife?"

 _To be continued..._

 **xXxXx**

These last few chapters I have been trying to familiarize you guys with the main characters in the story and I hope I am doing a decent job with that. Thanks again for reading! n_n


	11. At the Base of the Mountain

**Double-Dweeb:** Thank you so much for the kind words! I enjoy writing this story and I absolutely will continue it. I tend not to finish many things I write for fear that I'm not passionate enough, but I can definitely feel the life in this one.

 **Guest:** Thats means a lot to me. Thank you! If things go as planned, then there will be plenty more to read in the future. I appreciate the review! n_n

 **XI.**

 **~At the Base of the Mountain~**

The burning orange sky softly blurred into the familiar blue sky as the sun rose over the mountains in the distance. Tails flew through the cool morning air in search of any sign of civilization. None, however, was found. The fox returned to the ground and located his red protector.

"Knuckles, I couldn't find anything. No buildings in sight.

"Hm," Knuckles sounded disappointedly. "Hey Mavis! What about you? You find anything yet?"

"No!" Mavis shouted back. "Nothing for miles!"

"Damnit. I'm beginning to wonder if that guy pulled a fast one on us. I would love to know exactly what this place looked like."

"That would defeat the purpose of searching, Knuckles." Tails said all knowingly.

"Oh, yeah?" Knuckles challenged, grabbing Tails unexpectedly.

Tails didn't react quickly enough and found himself in a playful headlock with Knuckles' knuckles rubbing against his head.

Struggling, Tails cried in enjoyment, "Quit it Knuckles!"

Mavis scaled down the sizable tree and spotted the two in their play. He smiled and shook his head. "It seems as if tensions have eased a bit since we were captured."

Tails was still giggling and answered, "Yeah, Knuckles and I haven't traveled in years. I really missed it."

Mavis rose his eyebrows, "I see."

"Mavis, I forgot to ask you earlier, but how do you know me? I mean, about my past."

"Well, I was a soldier of the Old King's guard."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I've seen you many times. You've even led me into battle before. That's how I recognized you at the gate. As for becoming your escort that was upon my whim. I decided that I would tell you at some point, but we were captured."

Knuckles started walking towards the base of the mountain as he spoke, "But why were you taken away?"

Following, Mavis responded, "I do believe the king planned to kill me, but not because I was a follower of the old king. He couldn't have known. I think it was a wrong time, wrong place situation. He probably would have done that to any soldier unfortunate enough to escort the two of you."

Tails analyzed the situation for a moment then spoke, "So, is the king the one who wants you dead or the men controlling him? If it's the latter we have no real way to get to those people. I mean, the king looks even younger than me and I was only a few years old when the republic fell. How could he have possibly known about his father's death? You said that Sonic was his father? If so then where is Sally?"

"Thats a good question, Tails. One I intend to find out in time. But first we have to find this blasted village."

Mavis' ears perk up at the sound of footsteps in large number.

He looks behind him and sees nothing he wonders if he's going mad and asks, "Do you hear that?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Knuckles replied. "They sound like soldiers. We've got to find cover. No telling what their looking for."

Tails nods in agreement. He flies up to the to top of a tall tree, grabbing Knuckles along the way. Mavis follows by scaling the same tree bare handed. They look down at the forest below. A single Hedgehog clad in the all too familiar silver armor of the king. He spoke frantically, "I saw them in this area, sir I swear it!"

They observe as another five men weave through the brush to rendezvous with the soldier.

"Bah! Another waste of time, Corey. You keep seein' things, but there's never anythin' there."

"But, sir, I swear that there was someone here but a moment ago!"

"That's what you said last time! Next time be absolutely sure that you saw somethin'!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Without another word the party left as a cloud passed over the the sun. Just as soon as Knuckles' group felt secure enough to leave. Someone spoke behind them. Whether he was friend or foe would be soon discovered.

"You guys aren't very good at hiding are ya'?"

The voice startled the small fox making him lose his balance on the branch. He forgot about his flying ability and collided with the earth beneath. His resulting cry made a few of the soldiers from earlier turn around and spot him.

"Corey! There really is something there. It's the kid on the wanted poster!" the leader of the men yelled out. He started after the vulnerable fox, until his red sentinel dove from the trees in his defense. As Knuckles fell from the tree, he tackled one man on the way down. He took his sword and swung it around his body skillfully, warding the enemies away from him and Tails. One man ran wildly after Knuckles, his sword above his head and eyes closed in fear. Refusing to do anything fancy Knuckles simply kicked the man in the chest he was sent flying back into a tree. Mavis wasted no time retrieving one of the downed soldier's weapon and pointing it at the last soldier, the captain.

"Leave and we won't kill any of you." Mavis said calmly.

"Grr...fine." silently the captain grabbed Corey and the other soldier and dragged them away.

"Well that was unfortunate," a similar voice said.

Knuckles looked up and shook a fist and the skunk he spotted in the tree, "Hey! What's the big idea sneaking up on us like that!"

The skunk sat on the branch legs crossed, hands behind his head relaxed as ever. "Ah, Geez! Ya' don't have to yell!" He gracefully fell from the tree and landed in a crouched position. "Ya'know I coulda' killed ya' a while ago, but lucky for you there is no need for that."

The skunk's dialect was strange. His words were slurred and lazy, but it was also very calm and dynamic; he was not monotone as one would think.

"You think you could kill us, eh?" Knuckles said raising his new-found weapon.

"Calm down, would ya'? Besides I have the advantage anyway." the skunk said pulling a crossbow from his back. "Silent as a breath this one. Anyway I didn't come to threaten ya'. Follow me." He put the weapon away and dramatically dove into a bush. A cry came from the very same bush a moment later.

"Um, are you alright in there?" Mavis questioned.

"No….No, not at all. These are definitely rose bushes. Ah, a little help over 'ere?"

Tails, who had recovered from his previous, blunder rolls his eyes and flies over to the fallen skunk, trying to yank him from the thorny plants.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow! Be easy while you're pullin' me out!" the skunk complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Tails ignored as he kept pulling until the skunk was free.

"Ah, finally! By the way name's Geoffrey St. John."

"Alright, St. John. Where are we headed exactly." Mavis inquired very skeptical of the stranger.

"To the place you've been lookin' for of course. Knothole!"

"Knothole?" Tails questioned. That sounds like the punchline to a bad sailor's joke.

"No, it's a small town who is in rebellion currently. King's been lookin' for us forever!"

"If you came to recruit us, why stalk us then?"

"Boss' orders. I had to find out if you were with the king or not. Someone caught you snooping and reported it to her."

"Wait, so-"

"Enough talk! We can explain once you're there."

"Fair enough," Knuckles stated. "But if this is a trick…."

"You'd probably be dead by now." Geoffrey continued. "We'd best be off! Plenty'o daylight to enjoy for later. Onwards!" Geoffrey moved forward especially carefully as to avoid any more rose bushes.

Treading lightly, Knuckles walks beside Mavis to get his opinion, "What do you think of this one?"

"A bit unstable if nothing else, but he seems trustworthy enough. I, personally, trust no one though."

"Good people die less that way."

Mavis smirked, "What do you make of this Knothole place as well?"

"Hm...I feel like I should know the name, but I'm certain I've never been there. I'm curious about this 'Boss' though."

"As am I,"

Acting as a tour guide, St. John was blabbering about nonsensical forest jargon and worthless information, "And on the left here. You'll see a few rocks...And I think that's a cricket. Or a grasshopper? I don't know."

Only Tails was listening, but he wasn't really learning much from the tour. Tails the last few days had been a little indifferent about their current situation. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about the new experience, homesick, or terrified of the future. He decided to just go with the flow. Almost a week in the brush did take its toll though. Tails is even more exhausted than even he himself realizes.

"Just through this mountain and we will be there." Geoffrey said while walking.

Tails looked confused, "What? Throught the mountain?"

"Yep! Sounds crazy until you get there, but I promise you will not be any less than amazed."

Geoffrey kept his word. As they approached the base of the mountain a small opening with a jagged cliff edge above it. As they entered the dark, cavernous, uneven opening. Their path ascended and winded until faint light could be seen at the end of that very same path. The sunlight stung their darkness adjusted eyes. Once they could see, though, the group gasped at the vastness of the inner mountain. It was wide and clear in the center as wide as a large city. Green sprouted from the center to the edges and all the way up the stone walls to the circular opening at the very top of the mountain that let in the sun and the rains.

"Hehe. Welcome to Knothole."

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	12. Entropy

**XII.**

 **~Entropy~**

"When the blinding light of life goes dim, the world would have finally found its peace." Shadow read from the book in his hand.

Amy sat beside him on their bed leaning on his shoulder peeking at the words on the page. The candle she held for him provided sufficient reading light in the dimly lit room.

"This is so romantic, Shadow," she cooed.

The dark hedgehog smiled and continued reading from the black book he held, "But were it not for the glowing chaos, that light, perhaps, may have been extinguished long ago. The seven chaos and their master, long lost through the centuries, but later found and scattered across the kingdom, had the greatest role in preserving the light of life: light saving light. Isn't that something? In my many years of research into the mysteries of the chaos I have had the pleasure of meeting many other chaos researchers…"

"Hm… This Dr. Finitevus must be a man of immeasurable wisdom," Amy commented.

"He truly was, but he died many years ago. Time for slumber my love." He kissed her and blew out the candle.

The chilly autumn nights made the couple embrace beneath their bed sheet to share warmth. They both fell asleep with the intention of waking up in each other's arms, but something skulking in the shadows had another objective in mind.

With slow, silent feet, the creature bore a silvery blade from beneath its ragged cloak. The two deep in slumber were none the wiser. A gloved hand grabbed the hair of the fragile pink hedgehog yanking her out of bed. The creature placed the dagger just above the nape of her neck and she screamed all the while.

The rough actions woke Shadow. He couldn't see in the thick darkness so he shouted through it, "Amy!"

"Shadow!" she cried back.

"Shut up!" the creature said gripping Amy's hair even tighter. It walked into the moonlight shining through a nearby window. Shadow saw no face, but a purplish body was revealed. He was still unsure of the creature's identity.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my wife?!" Shadow questioned.

"You don't recognize my voice? What about my face?" he stepped even further forward. Finally none other than Espio's face shone in the moonlight.

 _One of the fugitives!_ Shadow thought.

"Espio!" Shadow said surprised. "Let her go now!"

"Or what, hedgehog?! You have no right to demand anything from me! Especially with your wife's life in danger!" Espio shouted angrily. "You endangered someone I care about, so now it's your turn to feel what that's like!"

Espio moved the dagger from Amy's neck and slid the sharp edge slowly across her cheek. Red, but vermillion in the moonlight, drops fell down her face and mixed with the tears from her cries.

"Stop, stop! Who did I endanger?" Shadow asked desperately trying to remedy the situation.

"Your very squire! Charmy! The only family I have left after you and your dogs killed Vector!"

"The alligator?"

"The crocodile!" Espio's grip tightened on the blade and returned it to Amy's neck.

"Alright, alright! I owe you! Just don't hurt her anymore!" Shadow kneeled. Unbeknownst to Espio, Shadow had a trick up his sleeve. The trump card was in his dresser. Luckily, it was directly next to Shadow. "Just let me ask this: Where is Charmy? Hopefully you didn't leave him in a ditch somewhere while you came for me."

"Shut your mouth!"

"You escaped! You were out of our reach! You were free! The king hadn't even organized anyone to find you!" Shadow lied. "But here you are returning to the same city that imprisoned you to do what? Harm my wife and wake me out of my slumber? You are a fool!"

"I have my reasons for what I am doing and you won't stop me!" Tears fell down Espio's face and he foolishly lifted his bladed hand to wipe his face. He was blind just long enough for Shadow to shift over silently, open his dresser and grab the item.

"Clearly that reason wasn't to kill me or my wife else you would have done it before we had the chance to defend ourselves. Why are you here Espio? I know what you said before: to make me suffer. I love my wife, but you could have killed her a while ago… And you are a fool for not doing so."

"What?"

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted holding a brilliant purple chaos emerald. He teleported behind the chameleon and drove a leg into Espio's temple. The chameleon faltered and dropped the knife which fell into Amy's hands. Espio regained his balance, but not a second after, he was tackled by Shadow who had dropped the chaos emerald. With a hand infused with hatred and Espio pinned beneath the hedgehog, Shadow unleashed a flurry of punches aimed at Espio's head. He defended himself covering his face with his arms which received many bruises from the assault. He eventually got a hold of the chameleon's neck and he gripped with all his might.

"This is what happens when you try to hurt my loved ones!" Shadow said strenuously from the energy he was exerting holding Espio down.

Espio couldn't say anything he just struggled beneath the weight of the hedgehog. He could do nothing, but try clawing at his face which had no effect because of Shadow's superior reach. So, he had to do something unexpected. He spat in Shadows face which drew Shadow's attention away from killing him for just long enough, so he could drive a fist into the hedgehog's jaw and tilt the fight in his favor. Shadow collapsed and Espio pinned him the way he had been a moment ago. He strangled Shadow and it seemed like he had the fight won until Amy, in all her cowardice, impaled Espio's ribcage with the very same knife he had forgotten about. He cried out, standing up. He spun around and struck her across the face bloodying his glove. She fell and backed away from him as he bled.

He gripped his side and made the painful retreat away from Shadow's home. He pulled the door open and ran out. Each step and each breath was pure agony.

Shadow who was nearly unconscious got to his feet and adjusted his jaw. He then looked to Amy who was still stricken with fear. He made his way over to her. When she got to her feet they shared a much needed hug.

"Who was that Shadow?" she whimpered.

"Espio. Espio the Chameleon.

The crisp air of the outside contrasted the warmth of every home in Knothole. Knuckles, Mavis and Tails were in their newfound quarters complete with beds and fire to keep the air hot. In the morning, the three were to meet with Knothole's leader, Sally Acorn, otherwise known Princess Acorn. Before, he was confused, but Knuckles knew he could trust this place because of Geoffrey's knowledge on him. Knuckles had a lengthy conversation with him on the subject that happened seven years ago.

A meal had already been provided for them and even more food still sat around them in the form of apples and various berries. Knuckles was relaxing by the fire. Its warmth reminded him of his forge back at home in the the city. He looked over at Tails who was readily asleep in his cot, then to Mavis who was enjoying a book beside his lit candle. He, for the first time in a long while, felt like he could breath for a moment. He closed his eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire. He eventually got up and made his way into one of the three beds in the room.

 _Everything will be alright._ Knuckles thought drifting slowly into deep slumber.

"Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles!" Tails shouted excitedly at the slumbering echidna. "Come on! We meet the Princess today!"

Knuckles sat up from his cot. He looked at both Tails and Mavis. They seemed ready to go while he had just woken up.

"Ah, give me a few minutes will you?" Knuckles retorted.

After a bit of preparation Knuckles, had freshened up a bit to meet Princess Acorn. And at last the three were off. They met up with Geoffrey once more and he guided the to the village's main hall in which the princess lived.

"Princess Acorn!" Geoffrey called while pushing open the wooden doors. The others filed in. Knuckles caught a glimpse of her as he made his way in, but he knew it was rude to make eye contact with your king, queen, or the like. As they reached an appropriate distance, they bowed.

She addressed them surprisingly sternly, "Tails, Knuckles..." Knuckles winced at the tone of her voice until it broke into an excited one, "Where have you two been! Oh how everyone at Knothole has inquired your well beings. Come, we must share an embrace!"

She stepped down from her throne and approached the group of four. She hugged Tails then held his hands as she crouched to his level. "How have you been, young Prower?"

The fox was surprised at the display of affection coming from Sally, but also slightly intimidated by the glares from the guards near her throne, "I've been okay. Knuckles has been taking very good care of me."

"Is that right?" she said looking at Knuckles. She returned her attention to Tails, "Your mother and I were very good friends. I hope that we can be good friends as well."

Tails beamed at her comment. She approached Knuckles who was still kneeling. "Stand up will you! No need to be so formal."

"Yes, apologies, Your Highness,"

"That's Sally to you, Knuckles."

"Uh, Sally."

"So, I can't get a 'I Haven't Seen You in Seven Years Hug'?"

Knuckles scratched the back of his head sheepishly and warmly hugged his new princess. "Apologies again, Sally. I didn't want to seem too forward in how I addressed you."

"That's quite alright, Knuckles." She then looked to Mavis. "I am especially glad to see you, soldier. May I have your name?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Princess is fine. Everyone calls me that."

"...Princess. My name is EvMaeren Vis-Don, but everyone calls me Mavis." They shook hands.

"Huh. How did you happen along that nickname then?"

" 'Tis a long story, Princess. One I will relay in due time."

"Fair enough. Now, onto the most important matter at hand. Why were you three on the run?"

Knuckles was about to answer her question until a voice answered it for her, "I think these would be the answer to that question." Knuckles, Mavis, and Tails turned around to Sonic the Hedgehog holding papers with the likeness of the three fugitives plastered on them.

"Sonic?" Knuckles questioned.

"The one and only!" he replied.

Sonic was currently wearing armored silver gauntlets, greaves, and a helm that let his spines stick out freely it had small slits for eye sight. He also had a white and gold cape that hung over his left shoulder.

The two approached one another. Face to face now, Knuckles extended his left hand out to Sonic. Sonic shook his head though. Knuckles was taken aback. Had he done something to offend him already? No.

Sonic used his right hand to move the cape draped over his left shoulder. Nothing was there except for a short, scarred stump. Knuckles realized his error.

"Sonic I…"

"Shouldn't worry about it." Sonic continued placing the papers on the floor. He extended his right arm out.

Knuckles shook his hand properly

"This wound is such old news!" Sonic said after grabbing the papers from off the ground. "How have you been. And how's the little guy?"

"I'm alright, Sonic!" Tails admired.

"Good, good. So what's the deal with these?" Sonic said holding them out for Knuckles to hold on to.

"Unfortunately, we met the little king. King Sullivan." Something occurred to Knuckles mid statement. "There is, however, another matter that I believe that we should talk about."

"Such as?" Sally inquired.

"A question if I may. Are your children here in Knothole?"

Sally spoke gingerly, "Well, our daughter is here about half of Tails' age. Our son however…" She choked on her words.

"Only two years after his birth, before the formation of Knothole, he was killed by those black hooded bastards." Sonic said, his voice full of malice.

"Then my theory is yet to be proven." Knuckles said, "Before our capture, a little blue hedgehog said to me, " 'You killed my father. And you are finally my prisoner. You and your two friends…' I have good reason to believe that this hedgehog is your son who is also the king of this land."

Sonic stood silent while Sally seemed unsure, "Knuckles the probability of that…" She trailed off.

Knuckles continued, "You know that I'd never poke fun of such a tragic incident. That is how you can be certain that my words are made of stone. That child is yours and could be no one else's."

"Well… That's incredible motivation… My son..." Sonic said staring at his lone hand.

Conversation continued until the tension Knuckles had caused died down.

"Well it's been a few hours since you men woke up, so how about something to break your nightly fast, hm?" Sally suggests.

Knuckles, Mavis, and Tails simply nodded, but Sonic sighed melodramatically poetically complained to the others, "Oh, yes, my dear. How I am famished. Famished like burnt wood of the Fallen Trees. With naught, but a single puff of smoke to sing the song of my tired limbs."

After a light applaud, Knuckles complemented Sonic on his improving poetic skills.

As the group all headed into the kitchen found behind the Queen's throne to the right and through a narrow hallway. Sally led the group single file. Sonic was close behind with Tails trailing closely. Behind him was Knuckles, then Mavis was last. The thin, short hallway ended and opened up to a spacious kitchen with large cooking pots and kettles. A huge chimney and many tables, but few recipients. It was only Geoffrey speaking to a Coyote wearing a chef's toque with a cutlass at his hip. A few maids were cleaning up here and there.

"Ah! Ze' princess has arrived for her breakfast! What will you have zis' very day, hm?"

"I think it rude to force our guests into eating something they may not enjoy. Why not ask them of their opinions."

"Of course. You four! What do your tastebuds desire?! Tell me now!"

Charmy shivered violently as another blood solidifying breeze rolled over him. The autumn morning was a cruel one especially for a tiny bee with no proper clothing for such an event.

For hours the night before, Charmy had desperately tried to make fire, but lacked the know-how to do so. So instead of fire, Charmy relied on the shelter of a few rocks to help him stay warm. The little they did was enough to keep Charmy alive.

As Charmy visibly struggled to fly straight, he thought about Espio and how he had finally gone off the deep end.

The two were simply walking through the brush side by side until Espio collapses. Charmy, terrified, had come to Espio's aid immediately. Espio wildy pushed the little bee away from him.

"Stay away, Charmy! I don't want to hurt you!" he cried holding his head, tears streaming down his face.

Clearly confused, Charmy looked at Espio, with a concerned look. Espio drops his pack full of supplies then runs away without another word.

Charmy had attempted to make a fire three different times today, but he didn't quite understand how to do it. He just wasted about twenty minutes each time rubbing two sticks together.

He was tired and the air was as cold as it was hours ago, so Charmy, just sat down on the ground. He was beginning to understand the futility of him moving at all. He pressed his back against a tree, pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his head in the arms wrapped tightly around his legs

"Oi…"

Charmy did not hear the voice near him.

"Oi! Get up you'll freeze out here little bee. Scurry home." the same voice said again.

"I have no home," Charmy said not moving an inch.

The stranger's eyes widened as he remembered the cold feeling of neglect. "Is that so?... Here."

Charmy looked up and saw an outstretched hand holding a heavy coat. It looked far too big for Charmy. At the very least it could serve as a blanket to keep him warm. Charmy grabbed it gingerly as if it would disappear if held to roughly and looked up, a sparkly glint in his eye.

"I hope this helps, young one," the person said. He was in the process of leaving until he heard nearly inaudible whimpering.

"I-I...I don't know how to thank you...,"

"Quit it. Your tears will freeze before you'd be able to dry them."

"Ah...um…"

"Do not speak your mind, child, for I already know what lies inside. And the answer to your question is no, you cannot come with me."

"Please! Please! Please! I'm alone! I'm hungry and tired! I haven't had a good night's sleep in days!" Charmy pleaded. "My only friend left me and-"

"Who is this friend?"

"...Espio," Charmy said quietly reflecting on the name.

The stranger sighed,"Why do kids like you always pester me… Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon."

Shadow kissed Amy delicately on the head as he pulled her with one arm closer to him. They stood at the front gate of Novella with Scorp-Ion and Jet nearby. The air had a particularly sharp bite this afternoon.

"Oh, Shadow," Amy whined. "Do you really have to leave the city? Even after what happened last night?"

"My love," Shadow replied. "I am sorry, but this is how it must be. The king's orders must be obeyed without question."

"I see…" Amy looked down and away from Shadow. "I never did well with you leaving me," tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you. It is a business trip," Shadow lied. "I will bring you something that reflects your beauty, my wonderful wife."

"I don't want a gift. I just want you home safely. Promise me you won't get in ridiculous trouble."

"I promise," Shadow mimicked putting his left hand over his chest and bowing.

Amy surprised him by pulling him into another hug. They kissed another time before saying the last goodbye. Amy slowly walked backwards admiring the last that she would see of Shadow for two weeks, as he told her. She then turned and slowly walked away.

"About time," Scorp-Ion said. "You two were over there for fifteen minutes just kissing and whatnot. As a single man, I have to say: I am thoroughly offended."

Shadow walked past him. "Tch. Shut up, Ion."

"Alright. I'm ready to head out when you are," Jet said dryly, but somehow far too enthusiastically for the mission ahead.

"Good. One quick thing before we have to go…"

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

What can I say, heh. It's been a while hasn't it? I can't promise you that I will upload chapters consistently, but I can promise that this story will be finished eventually.


	13. Darker Than Thyself

"They shift further into chaos."

 _As is the fate of all men_.

"Oh? Then what of yourself?"

 _I am not included in the Grand Scheme. The Chaosless have favored me._

"They favor a broken man? Can't say I agree with their decision."

 _And whom would you have? Finitevus? The fool who went mad with his power to control the world around us?_

"Of course not. Perhaps the Silver one."

 _Ha! That fool would never take my place…_

 **XIII.**

 **~Darker Than Thyself~**

Espio jumped from a cot as he awoke in a panic. He looked around briefly. As he absorbed his surroundings. It became clear to him that he was in some sort of log cabin. Also very strangely, Espio was garbed in a white and blue robe with bandages wrapped around his torso.

Slowly, Espio made his way to a nearby window. Still a bit skeptical about this place Espio slyly peeked out the window. The bright sun blocked the image, but Espio was still able to make out a crystal clear lake surrounded by unusually tall trees with a dark red bark. Beside one of the enormous trees, Espio spotted a sizable polar bear chopping wood.

Espio was actually amazed at the sight, but he still questioned how he had gotten here. He dismissed it for the moment and turned around to return to his cot for the time being. As he did so, a green duck opened the door holding a bronze basin of water. A bit frightened Espio pauses.

"Oh! You're awake," the duck says excitedly.

Espio remains quiet.

"It's alright. I get that you're confused. I'm Bean the Dynamite or Bean the Duck or whatever you want to call me."

"Espio," the chameleon says simply.

"Okay, Espio, I just came to replace your bowl of water."

"Thank you," Espio says taking the water from Bean and placing it on a dresser in the room.

"If you need anything else just let me know," Bean headed for the door, but Espio caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. What is this place?"

"This is my home. I live here with my friend Bark."

"And how long have I been asleep?"

"...A week roughly."

"A week?!" Espio quickly ran back to the basin of water. He looked at his transparent reflection in surprise. He was gaunt. More than usual in his case. His cheeks were slightly sucked in from the lack of nutrition and his eyes had a strange hollow look. More than anything, Espio was surprised that one stab wound could cause this whole endeavor.

Bean walked to Espio, "Yes, we found you just outside the gates of Novella in a bush. As an ex-combat medic I couldn't possibly let you die there, so I had Bark carry you here on our carriage while I wrapped you up in those," he pointed toward the bandages.

Espio took another step. Pain flared in his side and spread quickly to his leg and he collapsed.

"Espio!" Bean says catching him before he falls. Bean applies pressure to Espio's wound to staunch the flow of blood. He helps him walk a few feet to his cot where Espio sits down. "You opened part of your wound again. Most of it scarred over, but there were a few deeper gashes that needed to heal."

"Deeper gashes?" Espio questioned while noticeably wincing.

"Yeah, I'll show you. May I?" Bean gestured towards the bandages.

Espio nodded and Bean crouched down to undo the bandages.

To Espio's horror, there was a rather large scar that started at his ribcage and trailed midway through his back. Some of the damage was still not repaired as Bean had said.

 _How did this get this bad? I thought she just stabbed me once._ Espio thought. _Perhaps when I began to run away she yanked the blade out cutting flesh around the wound. I would have known if it weren't for the panic and anger coursing through me._

"I should wash the wound out once more. I'm not sure if it will get infected if we leave it, though," Bean stood up. "I'm going to fetch more clean linen. Keep a bit of pressure on that 'til I get back."

As Bean left, he saw Bark in the hallway. Espio heard non-malicious murmuring. Bean had clearly mentioned the injured Chameleon's awakening as his opened the door to Espio's room. He ducked in order to enter the door. He had an axe taller than Espio hauled over his shoulder.

Instead of speaking he just waved and smiled. He got closer to Espio to shake his hand.

Espio took his hand, "Not much of a talker are you?"

Bark shook his head.

"I can respect that," Espio said.

After the greeting he promptly left just as Bean reentered the room with more water and miles of bandages.

"Ok we're set," Bean said. "Lay back, please."

Reluctantly Espio complied and laid back. Bean wets a piece of cloth and gingerly wipes off Espio's wound.

"You know," Bean continued. "People tend not to recover from serious injuries like this one. I was surprised at how quickly you recovered."

"Erm...a question if I may." Espio inquired.

"Shoot."

"Why the name? Bean the Dynamite?"

"Well when I worked in service to the king…"

Espio glared at Bean with malice in his eyes, "You worked for the king?"

"Once upon a time. I don't any more."

"Are to still loyal to him?"

"Why would I be loyal to a boy who had my entire family executed?"

Espio's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Bean's wrist which he had grabbed subconsciously. "Apologies. I…"

"It's fine. You wouldn't have known."

"You can continue if you want," Espio said still very curious.

"Sure. I used to work in the king's navy. As well as the medic, I was the person who would make and distribute blast powder in all of the cannons."

"Wow."

"It would have actually been kind of enjoyable of it wasn't for the constant threat of my family being killed."

"I really am sorry for the way I reacted."

"It's alright. No need to be sorry."

"No. It isn't alright you saved my life and I owe you a decent apology."

"Alright, if you are that regretful, then tell me: What is your grudge with the king?" Bean asked tying a knot on the linen he had just wrapped around Espio.

"...He killed my best friend."

Splinter and crash went the trees of the forest near Knothole as he they fell beneath the battering of the red lumberjack's axe. A few yards away walking towards Knuckles was the yellow fox, Tails. His fur was was freshly washed, so it shined brighter than usual which reflected his mood quite profusely.

Knuckles, on the other hand was covered in dirt and a thick layer of sweat. His mood was not bad, however, just cloudy, dirty, unclear. He cared for Tails which is what the Old King wanted him to do, but he didn't know what to do next. How could Knuckles get Tails onto the throne of which he rightfully deserves?

Knuckles sighed at his own thoughts as he noticed Tails' approach.

"Morning, Tails." Knuckles said neutrally as he downed another tree.

"Morning! Uh, how come you're out here this early?"

"Ah...I don't really know. I just need to clear my head and Knothole could always use more wood."

"Clear your head? Knuckles we're safe here."

"Yes we are, but for how long? How long until the king finds us? How long until one of us ends up dead?"

"Don't be so pessimistic we're strong Knuckles. Anyway, there's more than that isn't there?" Tails observes.

Knuckles shook his head. "Just like Amadeus. I could never hide anything from him. You know you're destined for the throne, right?"

"Yeah, you mentioned it to me once. I didn't know what you meant."

"I mean that you are supposed to take the throne from King Manik and rule the country. That is what destiny has decided for you."

"... I see. So you fight not only for me, but my father. A question then, Knuckles."

"What is it?"

"How do you know my fate. I mean what if the creators of chaos decided to blow up the entire planet?"

"Tails, I'm being serious here."

"I am too! Anything can happen, Knuckles"

Knuckles just shook his head and drove his axe into a stump of wood.

"Come on, Knuckles don't be angry with me. I was just proving a point."

"We should head back into Knothole," Knuckles said evading the subject. "We need to talk to Sally again, remember?"

Tails sighed frustrated, "Yeah."

In Knothole Mavis was waiting near the entrance tapping his foot impatiently. The sun was especially cruel today so he found himself using his tail as a fan in an attempt to stay cool. Finally the two he was waiting for had arrived.

"If I had waited any longer my fur would have caught fire," Mavis complained.

Tails rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, Knuckles, do be sure to get ready to be presented to the princess in a few hours."

"Yes, of course," Knuckles said not quite enthused.

Mavis refrained from commenting on Knuckles' melancholy behavior, "Well, while you do that I'll just take Tails with me and head up to the Main Hall early, eh?"

"Fine," Knuckles says in the same tone of voice he used previously.

Knuckles broke off from the group without so much as a 'see you later.'

As soon as Knuckles was out of earshot, Mavis turned to Tails and asked, "What's wrong with him, eh?"

Tails sighed, "I made Knuckles angry with my 'logic'," Tails said using air quotes.

"He's just been through a lot, but so have you. Maybe a bit of time apart from one another after our meeting with the princess may do some good."

"You think so? I guess we have seen each other every day for three years straight. That ought to be so tedious: worrying for me at all hours of the day."

"That's what I mean. You two should go your separate ways for a day or two, then meet each other again. That may ease some of the tension going on."

"Okay. I'll talk to him after the meeting. And… one more question, Mavis."

"What is it, Tails?"

"How much do you know about magic?"

With Novella in their wake, Shadow, Jet, and Scorp-Ion had scraped across the land and had managed to get more than fifteen miles from Novella to the next closest city: Stryle. Stryle is a low class city more closely related to a cesspool or a sewer than an actual city.

The group at this point was slowed to a modest trot as their day was long and Stryle was within their vision. Scorp-Ion strode beside Shadow, "So, what do you expect to find in Stryle? I doubt any of the locals have even left their house in the past three years."

"Clearly," Shadow began, "I didn't come here for the compelling atmosphere. Since this place is only a day away I wanted to try something that may make our lives a little easier. Typically these assassination type deals end up taking months, but there is tell of a 'Seer' able to tell us our futures. Usually this would sound like a waste of time, but when he predicted the fate of Stryle's previous governor to the letter, people began to believe in what he could do."

"Wait…. He?" questioned Scorp-Ion.

"Yes, strange that it isn't a female I know, but that only seems to validate this seer's prowess. If all goes to plan then one of our futures will possibly give the location of hopefully all of our targets. We have three chances. Hopefully that's all we need…"

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	14. The Bitter Truth

**XIV.**

 **~The Bitter Truth~**

Charmy flew less than a meter behind the swordsman with the empty scabbard as they drifted down a soulless road. It was twilight and the cicadas sang their strange nighttime song. Charmy, exposed and not currently wearing his new coat, would sneeze loudly then shiver.

"It's getting cold we should make camp for the day. For your sake," the stranger said.

"N- no! I can keep going!" Charmy contested

The stranger shrugged and kept walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You did say you could keep going didn't you? Who am I to question your strength?"

Not really expecting the stranger to believe him, Charmy just remained silent for a moment, "Uh, actually I think we should stop my wings are a little tired."

"Changed your mind, eh? Fine with me." The stranger looked around and pointed to what looked like an abandoned shack. "That place looks good from here. Let's check it out."

Charmy nodded and followed the stranger. The shack was tucked some ways into the trees, so the pair went off road in order to get shelter. As the leaves crunched beneath the stranger's feet, a cold drop of water fell directly on Charmy's nose.

Surprised, Charmy shook his head and rubbed his nose. He then looked up at the grey sky and saw lines of white streaming past the trees. Just as the event occurred they took cover under the roof of the shack.

"Lucky we found this shack or we would have been caught in the rain," the stranger reported.

"Yeah," Charmy said drifting into and looking around the shack. He noticed one bed, two dressing tables and a bunch of sharp swords seemingly just thrown in the corner. "How come those are there?" Charmy said pointing at the swords.

The stranger examined the swords and noticed a common trait among each of them: unusually sharp edges.

Ignoring the question the stranger states, "Hm...Those swords are razor sharp."

"So?" Charmy asks questioning the importance of such a rudimentary statement. "Swords are meant to be sharp. Aren't they?"

"Yes, but if those swords are _that_ sharp and with not a spec of rust on them, that could only mean that they were freshly sharpened especially if they're just tossed in the corner like they seem to be. Oh well. If someone does own the shack then they'll be returning soon. Go to sleep while you can. I will stand watch."

Charmy yawned, "What about you? Aren't you sleepy?"

"I haven't slept in years, child. Now go to sleep."

The voice behind the visor was just as mellow and monotone as it was hours ago, so that was proof that Charmy need not argue with.

"Hey, uh, mister." Charmy said buzzing to the bed. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I have none. I never needed one."

"Whaddya mean you don't have one?"

"I mean exactly that. I was never given one."

"Why don't you name yourself?"

"I found the concept of names redundant and their usage infantile and contradictory as many are renamed multiple times through the course of their life."

"...What?" Charmy said scratching his head.

"Names are dumb."

"No they aren't! They're what makes you, you!"

The stranger sighed, "I grow tired of this idle chatting. Sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep, child."

A little bummed, Charmy closed his eyes and finally realized how tired he was. Within five minutes the small bee was sound asleep.

Night turned quickly to day for the trio. Tails was the first to wake as usual so he just laid quietly thinking of what he might do today. Soon, Mavis awoke and immediately flipped out of bed to stretch. He headed over to the fireplace and kneeled down to warm his hands.

"Good morning, young Miles," he said.

"Morning, Mavis."

Tails got up and joined sat next to Mavis by the fire. "Knuckles must've been tired he's usually awake before both of us chopping trees down."

"Definitely. I feel like we should find something to give him. A gift of sorts."

"Okay, but what kind of gift would suit Knuckles?"

"He seems to be lacking a decent blade. I mean we can't exactly afford a fancy blade but we should be able to get something practical."

"Mhm! That's perfect!" Tails said excitedly. "Let's go now!"

Like that, the two up and left in search of a new blade for Knuckles, their pockets lined with more than a few coins. They went to the western part of Knothole where the sun could be seen just touching the rim of the mountain top to the east. Beside it, a measly three clouds hanging lazily in the orange-red sky.

Quite a few people were out and about getting their days started. Tails saw people pouring out the wooden houses of Knothole and soldiers running in line to their positions. Even the common girls were already deep in gossip in the early morning.

The smell of smoldering charcoal and burning pinewood caught attention of the small fox. He was unsure as to where the scent came from exactly but a column of white-gray smoke gave a hint as to the forge's location.

"Over there," Mavis said pointing to the column of smoke.

Tails nodded in agreement and excitedly ran towards it with Mavis walking in stride right behind him.

Tails turned one corner to see, of all things, a thin lion with thick leather apron arguing with a rhinoceros He went back a couple steps to observe the ordeal without being seen. They were beside the forge with the lion grinding metal

"What do you mean you don't have Druum's money?!" the angry rhino screamed.

"I haven't had much business this past week, so I wasn't able to meet the deadline this month." the lion said surprisingly calmly while focusing on the metal he was grinding

"I'm getting real tired of your excuses and frankly, so is the boss. Last time we asked we were nice, but this time won't be so pleasant!" the rhino said grabbing his club from his hip with a wicked smile. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Tails watched the rhino brandish his weapon and he didn't know how to help. He didn't know _if_ he could help. As the rhino rose the wooden club over his head, the lion braced himself and just looked away. Tails was so engrossed he hadn't even noticed Mavis walk past him before he stopped the attacker in his act.

Mavis caught the rhino's forearm stopping the attack. The rhino was caught off guard and couldn't possibly block the fist Mavis soon drove directly into his jaw making him lose grip on his club. Mavis sent him stumbling into the wall of the building beside the forge. As the sound of wood falling came from below Mavis.

An "aaargh!" was heard from the rhino when he fell to the floor in surprise. Meanwhile Tails found himself genuinely impressed at what Mavis had just done. The lion seemed unable to hold in his laughter at the large rhino being subdued by a mere squirrel.

The rhino held his face as he got up colliding with more hanging objects.

"D-damnit. I'll get you for that one, squirrel!" He said furiously while running away.

Tails approached even more excited than he was before.

"Mavis!" Tails shouted running to his side . "That was incredible. I didn't know you were that strong!"

"You give me too much credit, young Tails. He was horribly off balance," Mavis admonished. "You could have taken him." Tails giggled.

Mavis looked to his feet and saw the oddly shaped club rocking back and forth trying to find a point of balance. Before it could, Mavis picked it up. Expecting it to be heavier, Mavis jerked up quickly and stopped suddenly once he realized how light it truly was.

"Hollow. What a coward."

The lion continued to laugh, "Is it really?" He grabbed Mavis' hand once he was done laughing and shook it vigorously. "Mavis was it? Name's Klio."

Before his hand lost feeling from the violent display of gratitude, Mavis replied, "Yes, yes. Greetings Klio. This is my companion for the day, Tails."

"Ah! Hello youngster. Now what was it that you two gentlemen needed?"

"Oh of course. A blade."

Within spitting distance of the dreary city of Stryle were two of the king's assassins and their "nothing better to do" driven companion.

As opposed to what they were used to in Novella, Stryle had no gate, but instead a gaping wooden opening with view of the ugly, gray, stone constructs that seemed to litter what little of the city there was.

"Oh dear," Jet said speaking probably the third time over the entire trip.

"You spoke all my thoughts with two words there, Jet." Scorp-Ion said.

Shadow squeezed his nostrils closed, "And the stench is abhorrent!"

"It's settled then. Let's find this fortune teller and get the hell out of here."

And find him they did. Not in person, however. All over the city there were flyers. With a drawing of the mystical fortune teller.

"A hedgehog, eh?" Scorp-Ion said examining a picture.

"Yeah and blind by the likes of it." Jet said noting the bandages around his eyes.

"Alright we know what he looks like but I think asking one of these people around town should do some good as well." Shadow directed.

"Alrighty then. I've got this. Oi, broad!" Scorp-Ion shouted at one of the common women in their drab colorless attire.

He got no response from the girl as she just got scared and ran away.

"Smooth." Jet said.

"Well can you do any better?" Scorp-Ion challenged.

Within five minutes Jet had directions to the part of town that the Seer is usually seen in. They headed there, absent of any of Scorp-Ion's lewd comments due to his jealousy.

Shadow noticed Scorp-Ion's distress and decided that it'd be interesting to aggravate his feelings a little, "Jet, very good work by the way."

"Thank you, Sir." Jet said simply. Shadow then looked at the scorpion who simply scoffed and looked away. A devious smirk crossed Shadow's lips until he saw an extensive line of people in front of him.

"This many people in one spot..." Shadow observed, "This could possibly be the place."

Unexpectedly a woman appeared running and sobbing through the two red curtains that the line stemmed from.

Shadow examined the stumpy and circular construct with the faded, red curtains. It was perhaps the only building in the city with a color or shade that wasn't related to the color gray.

"Perhaps we should ask someone what this line is about." Jet suggested.

"You go ahead. I'm going to speak with that woman to see what the problem is." Shadow responded while walking away. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Welp… It's just you and me," Scorp-Ion said putting his arm around Jet's shoulder.

Jet calmly moved the scorpion's arm from his shoulder and said simply, "No," before walking away.

In about a minute Shadow caught up with the distraught woman. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He spun her around calmly and looked in her eyes. She was a bat, quite beautiful actually, she was wrapped in robes and her head was covered.

"Ma'am if I may be so forward… What is the matter?" Shadow inquired.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	15. Implied Omnipotence

**XV.**

 **~Implied Omnipotence~**

Shadow continued to stare into the distressed bat's eyes. She however did not look back into his. She looked away; her tears were still flowing. Shadow pulled a cloth from his waist and offered it to her

"Dry your tears. I assure you whatever the future holds cannot be that bad." Shadow implored.

"Can't it?" she said taking the cloth. "That witch….she told me that I would be dead within the week. But even worse... she said that the money I lost will never be returned to me."

 _She?_ Shadow thought. "You're referring to the Seer, correct?" he then said aloud.

She nodded.

"But I thought the Seer was a man."

"That was the old Seer. He fled a week ago and a left a message. Something about bad men coming to…."

"Bad men coming to what?"

"To capture him…" the bat sat and thought for a moment. "Wait were you and your men coming here to…?"

"No, no, no. We only came here to hear our fortunes to help us track someone down. And what is this of your lost fortune?"

"Oh, some good for nothing thieves stole everything from me! I couldn't afford a place to stay, so I spent a few coins to see what the future held for me." She sighed deeply.

"How much was stolen?"

"Gems and jewelry that were worth millions…"

Shadow stood silent. Now realizing why she would be crying as passionately. "Do you know who stole them?"

"If I did, I most definitely wouldn't be here."

"Fair enough," Shadow agreed.

He turned around quickly to check on his partners' progress. They were nearly to the front of the line. "Will you be alright on your own? Those fortunes aren't always right you know."

She sighed, "I should be alright. Thank you for being such a gentleman." She leaned in close and kissed Shadow on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Quite surprised, Shadow didn't react quickly enough to hug her back.

"Farewell, kind Knight," she said silently as she walked away.

Shadow returned to his group towards the front of the line which was somehow just as long as it was before, maybe even longer.

"So," Scorp-Ion inquired, "What was her deal?"

"She lost everything to some thieves and the Seer said that she'll be dead within the week," Shadow responded.

"Yeesh, heavy load. Hopefully our fortunes won't be so bad."

Behind the group, a rodent called forward, "Hey, you guys cut in line!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scorp-Ion shouted back.

"I saw you bright bastards behind me only a few minutes ago!" the gray rodent said denoting Jets bright feathers, Shadow's red stripes, and Scorp-Ion's particularly white hooded top.

"Is that so? Well I didn't notice you! Probably because you're at the _back of the line!"_ Scorp-Ion stressed the last portion of his statement to anger the stranger.

"You probably wear that hood to hide your ugly maw!" he retaliated.

The way Scorp-Ion wore his his hood made it so you were unable to see anything other than his eyes, so he was 'thoroughly offended.'

"If that's true, then your mother eats my bread crumbs off the floor after every meal, you unclean, crooked nosed, thin whiskered rat!"

"Desert dwelling, side winding, dehydrated, tail hugger!"

"Dehydrated. That's a good one, parchment muncher! Your people are so backwards they have a poison named after them. I hope you're enjoying your few hours of sun that you get in a day. It probably burns to look at the color black how long you've been crammed in your own tail hole! As if that wasn't enough, I could smell your breath from twelve meters away! If the king's army bottled up your dribble and chucked it at the enemy the use of swords would become obsolete and our army would conquer any land near or far, you patchy furred, pink skinned, claw fingered, wart faced, canker harboring, dusty tailed, browless lab victim!"

The rodent said nothing, but just stood with his mouth gaping wide open as did many others in the line.

Scrorp-Ion let out a triumphant "Humph!" before turning around and continuing forward in line. He noticed Shadow had a slight smile on his face while Jet snickered quietly. Now he felt even more proud.

About twenty minutes passed. As the line progressed Jet peered at one of the signs near the entrance and saw the fee to enter and receive your fortune. It was expensive. More than a few coins in fact.

"Two thousand coins for a fortune, eh?" Jet mentioned.

"Two thousand? That woman claimed she used her last few coins on this fortune. Two thousand coins could easily get her some food and a stay at a inn for a few days." Shadow said quite suspicious now.

"Perhaps she was so wealthy that thousands of coins were insignificant to her," Jet suggested.

"No. Even the wealthy aren't that ignorant. I'm just wondering what she could gain from lyi-" Shadow cut his words short as he frantically searched in his belongings for a particular item.

Shadow's emerald was gone. Along with a hefty sum of rings.

Shadow, fuming, looked down the very road he had last seen the thieving bat, "That scheming broad!"

"She took your emerald, didn't she?" Scorp-Ion asked.

"I'm going after her…"

"Wait," Jet proposed, grabbing Shadow's shoulder before he had a chance to run off, "Sir, we're right here at the entrance. Perhaps once she reads your, fortune, your next encounter will be revealed."

His brow deepened into an even angrier gaze. He knew Jet was right, so he used the little patience and self control he had to refrain from sprinting off like a crazed wildebeest.

As the three were finally about to get to the entrance of the Seer's den, the Seer herself appeared. She was a lemur with purple dark circles around her eyes and a swirling pattern of violet and brown stripes that could be seen all the way down below her thighs due to her somewhat transparent clothing.

She wore a long skirt decorated with extremely fine filigree. Thin chains hung loosely from her arms and shoulders along with purple cloth on her wrist and some of her fingers. Similar chains hung from her hips as they swayed exotically producing a chiming sound with each step. Her chains continued ringing as she approached the men and with a scorn said, "I won't be offering service to any of you three."

In the forest of overly tall trees, Espio helps clean his new companion's cabin. It was sunset, but the sun seemed to be fighting tirelessly to stave off the night as it hung for hours near the horizon.

Bean and Espio had been speaking for quite some time now, but the conversation had fell into silence and was recycled into focus on their task at hand. The cabin had three rooms to the right and left of the entrance. Espio's room, to the right, had already been cleaned. The rooms to the left, Bean and Bark's rooms, was currently being cleaned by Bean while Bark swept the hallway in between both rooms.

Espio was about go to the dining room and clean around the fire pit, but before he could, Bean spoke to Espio, "Thanks for helping us clean by the way. It's been years, so the dusting alone is quite the task. We appreciate it."

"No problem. It's really the least I could do after you saved my life." Espio replied.

"No problem. Really. Besides you should thank Bark more than myself. He's the one that hauled you several long miles to get you here. I just did a bit of patchwork."

Espio walked up to Bark and bowed. "Thank you for carrying my idiotic burdens such a long way."

Bark smirked and patted Espio's shoulder. As Espio looked up to him he saw an unnaturally toothy smile, one that reminded him of a particular crocodile. Espio looked over to Bean wondering if a polar bear's teeth were usually that sharp. He looked back and none other than that friendly croc stood in front of him again.

Espio did not speak this time. He backed away slowly.

The apparition spoke first, "What's wrong Espio? Aren't ya glad to see me?"

"I would be, but you aren't real. You aren't the person that died that day. And I will not be tormented by you!"

"Seriously, Espio? I'm as real as your two new friends."

"Alright, if that's so, then tell me how you ended up on the street, supposed Vector."

"I already told you this, Espio, I-"

"Then tell me something I don't know. If you can't. Then I'll kill you in my mind and be rid of you…"

The apparition appeared to be thinking, but then shrugged and gave up. "I guess you got me there."

The fake Vector's eyes became red as he was enveloped in darkness and grew to multiple times his size. The darkness on his scales thickened until you could no longer make out the crocodile amidst the sticky amalgamation. Tar like in appearance, the wad of darkness lunged out at Espio. Espio dodged, but it barely caught his leg. From there, the darkness was able to crawl up his leg like the infested parasite that it was. He was thrown to the ground with the weight of a croc on his legs.

He ripped chunks of darkness off his scales it felt like needles surrounded by thick globs of flesh. No matter how much he tore off, it just regrew and continued consuming Espio. He looked away hoping it would disappear, but that didn't last too long as he continued to feel the sharp pains all over his legs and abdomen. Soon enough the darkness made it to Espio's head and it began to pry his mouth open and suffocate him as it swirled down his throat into his lungs. He would scream if he could.

A distance voice was heard, "Rend darkness from your mind and body with this blade."

Something appeared in one of Espio's blackened hands he couldn't see it, but could feel its liberating light. It felt like the hilt of a sword in his hand, but was almost weightless. Scared and confused Espio struggled to attack the darkness with its weight holding him to the ground. The object in his hands made the darkness regress, moving away from the warmth. His hand was free.

He had a chance, but Espio felt light headed. It had been about thirty seconds since his last breath and he had been struggling the entire time. His body was exhausted so he took the item in his hand and slowly shoved it through his ribcage. Ironically he could breath completely unrestricted. He stood up in his mind and as he woke up from his nightmare in the real world. So, he quickly rose from his bed accidentally headbutting the duck that was keeping an eye on him.

"Ow! Damnit…" Bean said jumping back.

"Sorry," Espio says quietly rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Bean walked back over to Espio. "Well, for starters, you began hyperventilating as soon as you looked at Bark, then you collapsed. To make things even sweeter, you stopped breathing for a while too."

"Oh…"

"Look I'm not trying to sound rash, but what the hell triggered you that badly?"

"I think…..I think it was his smile…"

"Bark? How? He barely smiles."

No, no...I- My friend... he used to have a huge grin all the time. Bark's smile just reminded me of it."

"A simple smile?"

"No, it was more of a toothy grin."

"Either way, if a smile with teeth is all it takes to trigger a panic attack that serious, you have a serious issue on your hands."

"This wasn't the first time…." Espio admitted with guilt weighing heavily on his voice.

"What other time did it happen?"

"Before I got injured, but after I ditched my other friend who I should be taking care of: Charmy Bee…. This is my punishment."

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	16. Conspiracy

**XVI.**

 **~Conspiracy~**

Knuckles sat on the steps before his door. He rested his head on one arm and let the other one rest on his leg. His locks fell down the side of his face blocking his vision, so he didn't see two familiar faces approach him. He had gone to meeting earlier that talked about mostly nothing, but trivial politics concerning the general welfare.

Tails walked up, unusually giddy, and spoke to Knuckles, "Knuckles, I think that this is long overdue."

"Tails...can't you tell that I'm not in the mood?"

"Trust him, Knuckles," Mavis reassured.

"Fine. What is it?" Knuckles asked completely uninterested.

In the darkness of the dusk, he had not noticed the two large figures Tails had hauled over his back.

Without a word, Tails presented two beautiful swords. They were shaped like a shark's fin and had complex, engraved knots on all flat faces of both swords. There were two protruding spikes on each sword's blade edge that resembled his own fists. Lastly, there were pointed pommels similarly colored to the rest of the swords. It already seemed like they were his and he hadn't even touched them yet.

Knuckles eyes widened. "Tails, are these for me?"

"Yep!" Tails said with a jaunty look on his face.

Knuckles couldn't help but hug the small fox and spin him in a circle much like Amadeus used to do.

"How did you guys get these? The craftsmanship is excellent... don't tell me you stole them."

"We won't tell you then," Mavis teased. "Because we didn't pilfer them, I helped out the local blacksmith and he gave us those swords as well as my own blade all free of charge. A real jolly fellow, that lion."

Tails nodded excitedly seeing Knuckles with his toys.

"A lion? This far north?"

"I know strange, but anyway, you have your own weapons now. Try them out, will you?!"

"Alright, alright." Knuckles stood up and took the blades from Tails' exhausted arms. He grabbed the hilt of both blades. The very first thing he noticed was how they resembled axes more than blades, but he's wasn't too focused on those formalities.

Knuckles didn't want to attack the air, but Tails requested a demonstration. As a blacksmith of many different weapons knuckles has to know how to use them in order to get the balances right. This explains why Knuckles knows a fair few fighting styles using weaponry. He swung the blades around expertly and Tails squinted through the low light and was enjoying the display of years of working with soldiers and other fighters. As a finale, Knuckles threw both blades into the air, leaped, retrieved them, and came crashing down to the earth landing on one knee. He stood up and turned around and bowed showing his gratitude to both of his close friends.

"Thank you. Really, I mean that. I'm sure whatever the future holds will be able to be cut down by these blades," Knuckles said gratefully.

Their night came to a close. And as they awoke in the morning to this day that was even colder than the last, the three were roused from their bed before a first meal could be eaten or before sunlight broke the horizon.

The the princess' royal guards greeted the, three drowsy individuals. They spoke in unison, "The princess calls for your audience, sirs! And this message is of the utmost importance!"

Escorted into Knothole's main hall, Knuckles, absent his new blades, approached the princess and kneeled with his fist over his heart as usual. Tails and Mavis followed Knuckles' lead.

Knuckles head looked up towards the princess on her wooden throne, "Sally, you requested our audience?"

"Yes, Knuckles. We are to have a meeting in an hours time concerning what we shall do to reclaim the throne." Her tone was far more serious than usual. She stood and continued to speak, "You three follow me. St. John, you direct any others to the Room of Convergence."

The Room of Convergence was the name of the room that most important meetings regarding the village were held. The day before, when Knuckles' mood was sour, Tails and Mavis had come to the hall, but it was not in the Room of Convergence. Instead it was in the kitchen due to the less formal matter discussed.

The Room Of Convergence sounded grand, but was actually a fairly small room beneath the Hall of Knothole. Complete with wooden boards and squeaky doors, the Room of Convergence was just a glorified basement. Nevertheless, many of Knothole's most important decisions were made in this mere basement. Sally picked up her skirt as walked down the wooden steps into the short, pitch black corridor that lead into the meager, but illustrious room.

The very first thing Tails had noticed as he stepped into the room was the large painting of Amadeus and Rosemary Prower. He was stunned for a moment. Tails hadn't seen Amadeus' face in many long years so he almost teared up at the sight of his father and mother. He swallowed and didn't let his feelings cloud the important subject matter.

There were exactly thirteen seats around a round table, but there was plenty of space for more. Tails took a seat while Knuckles and Mavis greeted the men that entered throughout the hour-long wait. Sally sent out six invitations to other important people in Knothole besides the group of three, herself, Geoffrey and Sonic. Sonic entered the room a short time after Knuckles' group did. Knuckles properly greeted him by shaking his right hand, not making the same mistake as last time.

The next one to come was a familiar face to Mavis, the blacksmith, Klio.

"Ah Klio! You're part of the princess' council?" Mavis said surprised.

"Yes and I have been for a while." Klio said proudly shaking Mavis' hand with the same arm-numbing vigor as before.

The next few people were influential people in Knothole whom Knuckles' group had not seen before, but the last one was a surprise that even Knuckles was not ready for: in all her lustful beauty, Rouge the Bat walked through the double doors with a shiny new gem she had stolen from a particular hedgehog.

"Well, well, well, look what the squirrel dragged in," she said deviously. She leaned against the wall as if she was being drawn in a portrait.

"Rouge," Knuckles said with a bit of poison in his voice. He head no reason for it, but Knuckles never particularly liked Rouge, even when Amadeus was alive.

"Still eating cat food?" she asked with a light smirk on her face.

It took a moment to register, but he realized that she was referring to an old childhood experience.

"Oh very funny, Rouge," Knuckles began to walk away.

"Oh, Knuckles," She groaned. "Why are you such a buzzkill?"

With all the members sat down at the table in the room, the meeting could commence. Sally stood and spoke clearly and Sonic sat to her right admiring her as she spoke, "Sorry to rouse you from sleep so early in the day, but there are pressing matters we must attend to. First of all, welcome back, Rouge, and job well done on getting the chaos emerald."

"I live to serve," Rouge said half heartedly before shooting a glance in Knuckles' direction. As he noticed her gaze he simply rolled his eyes and refocused on Sally.

Sally continued, "Here in this room, we must establish our one main goal: Removing King Manik, who is possibly my son, from the throne. Everything we do from this moment forward will be done to accomplish that goal. So please, any ideas are welcome. Just as I cannot fight this war alone, I alone cannot come up with every idea."

Tails spoke up eagerly , "Sally, we got close to the King at the coliseum once. Maybe we could get close to him again by posing as a noble seeking his audience?"

"After what you three pulled, I don't think security will be overlooked so easily now. If anything, I'm sure safety is of the primary concern as of late," Sally explained. "Anyone else?"

A few more ideas were presented. From Geoffrey St. John's Rose Bush Offensive, to Sonic's Speed Demon plan, the ideas presented were hardly worth considering. With so little influence and a meager militia of barely sixty men, there was little poor Knothole could do in terms of wide scale damage to the King's army.

As others still considered their options there were brief murmurs among the council for a while until Mavis spoke up, "Princess, am I correct in saying that Knothole is the only land that owned by yourself?"

"Yes, soldier, your are," she confirmed.

"Then I think it beneficial to consider using small teams of two or three to not only harass, but also hinder any of the King's projects we come across."

Sally massaged her jaw in thought, "I see, but to what end?"

"Influence, m'lady. It's almost like advertising. We can't be the only people that the King and his men have wronged. If we had something to go by: a name, a symbol, a phrase, anything, then the people would seek us out and join our cause."

A few seats away from Mavis, Klio built on his proposal, "Gotcha'. The gathering of people will not only inspire fresh, new soldiers, but also soldiers from many years ago who disagree with the King and the people that guide him."

"Soldiers of the Old Republic…" Sally considered Mavis' words for a minute, then slammed her fist into her palm in excitement. "That is a splendid idea, soldier, but it is imperative we keep our profiles low until the necessary amount of soldiers join our cause. Then, our first focus shall be dividing our best men into teams of three: twenty-four people total."

Knuckles, whom had been silent for a while stood up, "It would be an honor for me to fight for Knothole and the Old Republic."

"And fight you shall, but what of your injuries sustained during your battle in the coliseum, they have not healed completely," Sally said concerned.

"And they won't for some time. It is a burden I am well enough to carry."

"Very well, due to your familiarity with them, you shall fight alongside Sonic and Rouge."

Although he was bothered by one particular teammate, Knuckles remained steadfast, "Thank you for a chance to prove my worth, Sally." As Knuckles sat he caught an inevitable sneer from the white bat which he promptly ignored.

"Another team I believe would execute our strategy well would be the blacksmith, Klio alongside Mavis and St. John. You all have combat experience. That, along with St. John's ranged prowess, Klio's expertise, and Mavis' previous dealing with soldiers of the new King's army, you all should mesh well."

"But who shall manage the forge?" Klio said concerned.

"You will. In between your assignments, of course. Am I able to rely on you in this endeavor?"

"With the well being of all our fighters in mind, it is doubtful, princess."

"Then I shall assist you," Knuckles stated. "I've spent a few years working a forge myself, so to help you would be an honor.

Klio nodded his head in gratitude as Tails rose his hand. "What team would I be on?"

The princess was going to answer, but Knuckles did instead, "None, Tails. You're far too young to participate in battles like these. You will be Sally's aid and assist her in all her needs."

"What? You, a Knight of the Old Republic, taught me how to use a sword and now all I can use my skill for is running errands?"

"It's far more complicated than that, Tails. You know that. If you die, how can we be sure that the next king on the throne is truly of merit."

"...What kind of supposed king needs permission to fight for their people?" Tails asked staring directly into Knuckles eyes.

"A king who is not yet one," he replied simply.

Tails crossed his arms childishly and looked away from Knuckles.

In time, the council meeting came to a close after discussions of finances, potential interests, allies, and general time frames.

The Room of Convergence was sealed and all the others went about their business. Sally, very concerned about the days to come, sat in her chambers and stared at her reflection through the mirror on her dressing table. Her young daughter, Sonia, was fast asleep on the bed behind her. Before long, Sonic would join Sally and his daughter in the room. He opened the door behind her and entered the sizable room. Through the mirror, he spotted her worried gaze and approached her.

"What if he isn't our son, Sonic?" She asked worriedly, "And if he is, are we to remove our own child from that status of king and continue to parent him as of nothing's happened? Five years, Sonic. Five years. I don't think he'll ever be able to forgive us."

Sonic bent down and hugged her from behind with his lone arm. He rested his head on her shoulder. "He'll be ours Sally. What else would the Black Stone have done with him?"

She shrugged.

"We cannot make him love us for all of what we are about to put him through, but he will always be loved by us. And when he is ready, he will call us father and mother once more."

"And sister," Sally said looking back at Sonia, still asleep.

"Yes, and sister."

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

Had to redo this chapter twice because other two iterations of it sucked. Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Burning Vertigo

**XVII.**

 **~Burning Vertigo~**

"Wait. Who the hell are you, again?" the black and red hedgehog asked.

"I told you. I'm one of the King's couriers and I have come with this message directly from him," the meager fox said holding a paper folded in three. It was sealed with red wax and stamped with the King's symbol of thorned roses.

Shadow gave a tired look as the courier stared at him from beside the table. After being rejected the day before, in frustration, Shadow and company went to Stryle's inn whose owners took a liking to the king's symbol on his armor. He was gifted with drink and food to his stomach's content. In his fit of rage, Shadow drank his anger away and woke with a headache the next morning. Now he sits among Jet and Scorp-Ion at the inn's table eating their first meals.

"You expect me to believe that the King already knows of my whereabouts a single night after my departure?" Shadow inquires extremely suspicious.

"Sir Knight, I was simply given this letter and was to ensure it met your hands. My job is done. I know no more,"

Before Shadow could retort, the fox left the letter on the table beside Shadow's lone arm. He grabbed it and eyed it suspiciously spotting every detail in the wax seal stamp's negative indent. He's been staring at the same symbol for a few years now, so if anything was amiss he's spot it instantly. He was challenged by the low lighting of the windowless room, but he saw no anomalies nonetheless.

"Why so precarious, oh Edgy One?" Scorp-ion commented.

He broke his intense focus on the seal. "That fox is no courier that I know. I've crossed words with every one of them and his face is not at all familiar… What's that fox's ploy?"

"Maybe he's a newbie."

"I doubt that. The king has eight couriers and each one only travels in a single direction. North, Northeast, East, etcetera. I see no need for a ninth."

"I don't think there's any harm in opening the message at least," Jet said fairly uncertain himself.

Shadow cracked the wax and revealed the message inside. Before even reading it, suspicion carried Shadow to examine the style, dimensions, and even the calligraphy. In an eerie way, it was very ordinary:

 _General Shadow,_

 _I understand you had just left in order to carry out my will, but a few hours after your departure, a group of men came in quite startled and claimed to have seen three of your targets in the brush North of Novella, but to the west of Stryle. In an effort to shorten your absence here in Novella, I suggest directing your search there. Southwest of Stryle there is a large bridge that will allow you walk over the falls that span for miles intersecting a direct path to the area. Spread my name whether it be in fear or in harmony, Sir Knight. Chaos, as in all things, be with you._

 _Your Highness,_

 _King Sullivan_

Shadow was confused for a moment. In his many conversations with the child King, Shadow had always referred to him as Manik, but the name Sullivan seems to be the one he goes by to hide his true name. This made him all the more suspicious. If the letter was for Shadow's eyes only, why would he bother hiding his identity? The King would lynch all of his couriers if he found that even a single one was peeking at his letters, so they were of no concern.

"There are many flaws with this letter that aren't like the King at all. I feel like we're being tricked," Shadow surmised.

"Ha! Let's be honest here. We could all probably go toe to toe with seven men each, well almost all," he looked over to Jet slyly. "So there's no harm in killing this parasite before it does anything else this idiotic."

Jet rolled his eyes, "Sir, I have to tell you that I completely disagree with Scorp-Ion. We don't know how long this ploy has been in development. What if they anticipated our suspicions and had a back up plan?"

"He makes a point, Ion," the General chimed.

Scorp-Ion scoffed, "Alright well how about this, eh? We go this bridge, but instead of crossing it we hide in the brush and wait for them to get tired of waiting for us. That way, we may catch a glimpse of one of them. I mean, you could always go back and ask the king about the note, but if it turns out to be his he'll likely reprimand you for it. That course of action simply isn't an option for you."

Shadow nodded. "But that first plan more trouble than I think my mind could accompany at the moment. Waiting in the brush isn't very appealing," Shadow crossed his arms, perplexed at how to go about this. As he thought, a large bear, who was breathless as if he just ran a race. He walked up to the bar in the center of the room and began to speak with the owner.

"Oi, Lomey. I need your help. There's like fifty crates out there and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit'em all on me carriage."

"You overreact, Umur. I'll assist you."

"Mate, I don't think you understand. There's a ton of'em chock full of weapons, armor, and wine. A hundred pounds each. I need to take them across the waterfall by noon if I'm to please the king's men with fresh supplies."

 _Waterfall_. Shadow though as he got up and spoke with the bear, "We hear that you're crossing the falls to the the South. Is this correct?"

"Yessir, but I'm having trouble stocking my carriage up. I'd be happy to give you a lift if you help me load'er up."

"Sounds like a deal. I'll gather my things and be outside within the hour," Shadow said extending his hand to shake.

"You doing me a great service, knight, and I appreciate it very much," the bear said graciously shaking his hand.

Shadow returned from his conversation and returned to the table, but did not sit down. He told his group of his wild luck and the foolproof plan he came up with in a few seconds. While they gathered their belongings he told them, "All we have to do is help this bear and he'll give us a ride across the bridge. We'll be unnoticeable in the body of the thing and whatever plan would've befallen us, won't. Then, we inspect the surrounding area and we should have our culprits.

Jet, always the worrier, was concerned about their horses, but Shadow told him not to worry.

The king's assassins made quick word of those crates. They were indeed heavy, but with nine hands including the bear's, the owner's and Shadow's lone hand, it only took about fifteen minutes to get them all in and fitted, so there was room for Shadow, Jet, and Scorp-ion.

"Whoo!" the bear said once again out of breath, "That was quick."

"This is the kind of work you can expect from kingsmen," Shadow boasted.

"Haha! That's what I like to see! We'll leave as soon as you're ready, eh?"

"We're ready now," Shadow said a bit hastily, his belongings already in hand.

"Right then: We're off!"

Just as quickly as their mucky plunge into Stryle began, it ended. Shadow couldn't be happier to leave the dreary city despite the drinks, beds, and food given which were of lackluster quality anyway. The second they were out of the gates, he could feel the air quality improve tremendously. He took a deep breath and sat on one of the crates in the dark body of the carriage.

Scorp-Ion stifled a chuckle as he thought of something.

"What is it?" Shadow asked fancying a laugh as well.

"How in the hell is this bear's lone horse still alive? Do you see the load it has to carry?" he said in between laughs. "And I'm not talking about the crates."

Shadow managed to hold back his laugh. There was a window where the bear could see hear them so he didn't want to be rude. Scorp-Ion, however, was in utter hysterics laughing as quietly as he could. Jet didn't find it all that funny, but he chuckled at his teammates obnoxious display of comedy.

After that thought died, they were bored again for about an hour striking up idle conversation. Shadow peeked out the wooden doors in the back of the carriage they were on a dirt road as he expected, but many of the trees had disappeared on one side and were replaced by long, golden grasses among a few houses dotted among the rolling landscape. He made sure to look at the position of the sun as well to track their progress.

"We're in Novella's northern farmlands and it looks like about noon, we should be approaching the bridge soon."

In another ten minutes the ride mysteriously stopped. Shadow looked through the front window and saw that he was on the bridge that the king mentioned, so he tried not to make a ton of ruckus.

Scorp-Ion also noticed, but he shouted, more out of impatience rather than worry, "Hey, what's the hold up?!"

"Sorry!" Umur yelled getting off the driver's seat, "Horse's tired! I'll give her some nourishment and we'll be off!"

"We stop here of all places," Shadow said suspecting nothing.

"I'm sure we'll be out of here soon, sir," Jet reassured

"You know, Jet, you don't have to call me sir anymore. I consider you a friend. That's why I don't refer to you as Lieutenant."

"I'm flattered...Shadow," Jet attempted a bow in the small space.

"Uh, if you two are done kissing tail over there, I think our ride just ditched us…" Scorp-Ion said hearing quick horse hooves plow over the wooden bridge.

"What do you mean?" Shadow stood and used that ever so convenient window and saw the poor horse hurling that bear quickly out of reach. His eyes widened in terror when another issue came to mind, but Jet was a step ahead of him. Jet kicked one of the crates off the back of the carriage and what Shadow saw when it cracked open solidified every suspicion he had this very day. Black powder spilled from the broken crate.

Shadow swore, "I knew these crates smelled like explosive powder! Damnit! How could I let my guard down?!"

"This elaborate…" Jet muttered as a wooden thud was heard directly behind him.

A flaming bolt had landed directly onto one of the boxes and Jet instinctively grabbed Shadow and Scorp-Ion and bounded off the carriage. Black powder, gun powder's more quick burning counterpart, ignited, then exploded under the pressure of the crate. Enough heat was created from this reaction, that the carriage caught fire this threatened their very existence on the bridge. Other pops began to resound from the carriage as a sizable flame had already appeared and latched onto the bridge. A series of crates exploded weakening a part of the bridge. The entire structure fell an entire foot before it barely caught itself.

Shadow, who didn't feel like dying, picked a dazed Scorp-Ion off the ground and turned around, "We're getting off this bridge!" Shadow yelled through the ambient burning and popping sounds.

As soon as he spoke, the assassins began their dead sprint to the closest side of the bridge, a large portion of the bridge, except for the edges which were wet from the falls, caught fire. Through the glowing wall of flames, with strange spells to protect them, Knuckles and Sonic charged after the three wearing their new dark chrome armor. Rouge for this specific mission had traded with St. John simply because he had more ranged weaponry experience and someone had to light the black powder, but she did help in ways, however. She was the mastermind behind this ploy and stole Shadow's emerald crippling his battle effectiveness allowing the setting up of this little plot.

Shadow turned his head and caught a glimpse of the blue hedgehog who was gaining on them quickly. He stopped completely and turned around drawing his weapon holding it in his left hand, "Sonic!" he shouted in anger. With bloodlust.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted back matching his intensity.

Jet and Scorp-Ion also stopped, "Go without me!" Shadow said looking back, but his allies refused to leave him. Scorp-Ion secretly considered it, but returned to Shadow's side anyway. They charged at the two soldiers.

Sonic made a beeline towards his dark enemy. At last he drew his sword, as did Knuckles, but he held it strangely in his single right hand. The bladed side stuck out the back of his hand and he held it behind his back as he sprinted.

Sonic accelerated and took a lunging step to meet Shadow's blade in a clash of sparks. Knuckles to his side heeded his words spoke only minutes ago, "Knuckles, there's a good chance, from what Rouge told me, that this General is Shadow the Hedgehog. If that's the case, don't interfere with our battle. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

And so Knuckles went for the other two. He somersaulted his blades swirled evenly on opposite sides of his body before he came crashing down on unfortunate pair. Both Jet and Scorp-Ion could feel his raw power through the metal. Their hands shook from the pressure of such strength.

He retracted his blades and took another step in thrusting at both. Jet dodged to the right but Scorp-Ion narrowly deflected the blow with his short blade. Knuckles threw a shoulder into Scorp-Ion and he crumbled to the ground. In a split second, he recollected his swords and unleashed a flurry of blows a the remaining foe most of which were blocked until one attack made it through Jet's stiff defense. A long thick uneven scrape, scarred Jet's armor. At some parts it pierced deep enough to cut feathers and bruise flesh. It did not, however, draw blood.

Jet was also sent to the ground, but he quickly recovered. Knuckles didn't forget about Scorp-Ion and deflected his desperate attack from behind with one blade and rose the other with deadly intent. The structure of the bridge was nearly compromised as it fell another few feet. Knuckles' attack missed and he drove his sword into wood instead of the scales of his enemy. With his power, Knuckles had gotten the blade properly jammed. Scorp-Ion capitalized by kicking Knuckles in the side of the head and rolling to safety. Knuckles was on the ropes with Jet stepping in again and rattling off a heap of attacks with wild battle cries. Scorp-Ion joined and with a single blade to defend with, Knuckles had to react quickly.

He deflected two attacks from Jet and with a kick staggered him before swinging wildly to his right crushing Scorp-Ion's guard. Jet had already recovered, so Knuckles spun on his heel lading another kick to the scorpion's chest. This gave him enough time to dodge the many incoming blade strikes to his left.

Sonic and Shadow were blow for blow. Neither missed a step even with the disruptive failings of the flaming bridge.

"Tch! How did you become General, Lefty?" Sonic taunted.

"You would never understand what I had to go through losing my right arm!" Three more even blows we issued and three more even counters followed. "I had to relearn every technique I knew! Every parry! Every strike! Every stance!" Not to mention building the strength to defend with only one arm! This, Sonic, is how I became General! By being reduced to nothing and becoming as strong as you are now!"

"Great speech, but it's time to pay you back for that day six years ago!"

Sonic spoke of the many battles that happened after the Republic fell seven years ago.

"I wish to pay you back as well, but I don't want to just kill you. I want your head in my trophy room!"

Shadow pushed Sonic backwards out of their clash. He swung his sword overhead, but it was useless and easily blocked by Sonic who retorted with a curving strike that resembled a right hook. When that missed, he flipped the blade and struck in the opposite direction. Shadow dodged both attacks and positioned his blade downward looking to strike upwards.

Shadow found their bout entirely awkward. Since they were using opposite hands, when they face one another their blades were on the same side. Add that to the fact that Sonic held his blade ice pick style, and he found himself in one of the most awkward fights he'd ever been in.

Again their blades met, but as they did, the burning bridge had had enough. Feeling this Knuckles pushed past his enemy to retrieve his other blade. On queue St. John fired a long rope with his crossbow near Sonic and Knuckles before the bridge had collapse entirely they were both able to grab onto it, their targets weren't so fortunate though.

The rapids below that lead to the massive waterfall swept a lot of the the bridge away. On the way down, Scorp-Ion attempted grab something, but he fell into the water below and didn't even hear the crunch of his two fingers as they snapped by him failing to grab one of the stones there. In his second attempt he managed to grab one and reach out his injured hand for Jet who was approaching. He knew it would hurt, but he could not let Jet be savaged by Mother Nature.

Sonic didn't even look as they struggled.

Lastly, Shadow, who had dropped his sword in the chaos, was barely able to clutch two of Jets fingers on his way down. His weight pulled them out of the socket painfully. Shadow hung nearly on the edge holding tightly on the lone appendages. Jet winced, but his strength stayed with him as he looked up seeing the echidna that bested him. Anger helped him fight the water and pull Shadow onto a rounded protruding rock that was slick with water.

Shadow who felt the most helpless, aided the other two in getting to the platform. There they stood panting exhausted after their battle and the collapsing of the bridge. They were still very much in danger as water rushed beneath them on all sides.

Knuckles began to swing his way to the other side. Sonic hoisted himself up and inched to safety with the rope in between his legs as he hung upside down.

"Mission completed," St. John said greeting his red and blue allies at the end of the rope.

Sonic looked back one final time and cruelly looked to Shadow who was shivering and struggled to climb up the rocks.

"I'll finish them off from here," St. John suggested.

"No. I need the black one to survive. To do that, he'll need the other two. They live," he decided, "for now…"

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	18. EBB and Flow

**XVIII.**

 **~E.B.B. and Flow~**

Espio walked briskly below the crisp sky and ignored the pain in his right side. Over the course of the last few days he healed a bit, but the pain was still very great. Espio, however, did not walk alone.

Bean and Bark traced closely behind him. Their steps were as quick but not nearly as rigid. Espio and Bean were equipped with thick clothing to keep themselves warm while Bark braved the chilling air with only a scarf.

Their route was thickly in the forest, but was guided by the gravel path. Whether laid down purposefully or by nature, it made them move faster than they would have without it.

Espio's stride lengthened and the crunch of his footsteps became quicker in tempo. His heart raced as he clenched his fists in anticipation to do what he should have been doing all along: Taking care of Charmy.

Espio didn't know exactly where he went, but he knew where he had went crazy and left the poor bee alone. There, of course, was the thought of death on his mind. In the event that he found Charmy frozen or breathless on the earth he himself didn't know how he would react, so he pushed the heart-clutching thought to the back of his mind and walked even faster.

"Espio, slow down," Bean said worried, "If you push yourself too far then you won't be able to travel nearly as quickly later."

Espio didn't respond. He just released a long, icy breath and watched it as it rose. He noted how it still hurt to take deep breaths.

Bean jogged a bit to catch up with Espio while Bark, with his lengthy body, only needed to walk to catch up. The duck put a hand on Espio's shoulder to slow him, but it was simply shrugged off.

"We need to keep moving, before Charmy's trail gets too cold," Espio said.

"It's been damn near two weeks at this point, Espio..." Bean said a little annoyed.

"That doesn't mean there won't be any trace. I want to get there before fate decides to make him disappear completely."

Bean looked at Bark who tilted his head agreeingly.

"Fine," the duck conceded, "Novella is still quite a ways from here, but there should be a few towns nearby actually. The most notable would be the ones on either side of the Epsilon Theta."

Espio's eyes widened at the familiar name, "That's near to where I was separated from Charmy. I escaped from there."

"Wait! You broke out of that place?!" Bean said surprised.

Espio nodded, "With help from some good people."

"Who were they?"

"An echidna, a fox, and a squirrel. I forgot the other two, but the echidna's name was Knuckles."

"Knuckles…? Doesn't ring a bell."

"Anyway, when we escaped, we headed North and waited in the forest there. After a few days, we separated and that's about the time I lost Charmy."

"Ah, so we'll check North of the Epsilon Theta in hopes of finding him wandering nearby. If not then we'll fan out and look for him that way."

"Precisely."

"It'll take a few more minutes to get there so you'll have to be patient. Or instead of heading straight into town we could do a bit of searching beforehand. I mean, we're already North of the place."

"Sounds good."

The group climbed up a small hill and at the top they could see the town that Bean spoke of. Beside the entrance with several guards below it was a sign posed in the ground that read, 'Welcome to Epsilon Major'.

"Alright, here's the plan: let's avoid town for now and check the perimeter. If he's not there then we'll find somewhere to settle in for a day or two."

"Should we split up?" Bean asked.

"We're too close to the enemy. We should stick together."

The group began their search around Epsilon Major, more specifically, the North of the town. It was a frustrating endeavor for Espio, especially when they had found no trace of the little bee within several hours. Every minute his pain increased, but he ignored the discomfort as long as he could bear it. When Bean and Bark weren't looking he'd crouch down in pain, but pop right back up when they noticed his strange behavior. Espio could take no more, but when he was about to give up, he saw the charred remains of a fire. It was located in a glade only meters in front of him. Espio limped to the remnants of the old camp and made his way to the center and recognized the exact place where he and Charmy had split from the main group.

"Bean, Bark! Look here I found something!" Espio shouted.

In a few seconds, the two came into the old camp as well.

"Damn… Is this where you guys stayed?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's the direction Charmy and I went." Espio pointed even further North.

"Great! Let's get a move on then."

"Actually," Espio said a bit embarrassed, "I don't think I can go much further. We're out of the way already, so I feel like that's going to be my limit for today."

"Actually pacing yourself I see. No worries. We'll continue the search in the morning."

With Bark's silent agreement the group trekked back into town. Espio felt that being as discreet as possible would keep them the most safe. He planned to sneak into town to preserve this safety.

Espio silently slowed his steps as he reached the top of the familiar hill. He crouched down to preserve his strength and spied down at the guard posts.

"I'm sure they have signs all over town with my face plastered all over them, so I don't think I can just waltz in...but I do have an idea."

"What is that?" Bean asked.

Espio quickly removed his thick clothing and stood up. He was uncomfortable as it was still somewhat cold, but he tried his best to ignore it. Bean looked away embarrassedly, but when he went to take a peek, Espio had vanished and his clothes were thrown to the ground. There was no trace of him.

"Espio?" Bean asked the air.

A disembodied voice spoke back, "I'm still here."

"Woah… You can go invisible?"

"I'm a chameleon aren't I?" Espio said a bit disappointedly, "I can only do this when I'm focused, so we have to go quick before this cold gets to me. Meet me behind that guard post and bring my clothes."

"Understood," Bean said. He looked back at Bark who was shaking his head at the duck. "What?" he asked before Bark walked past him and grabbed Espio's clothes.

Epsilon Major didn't feature much of a defensive system. There was only a half-built fence wrapped around some of the perimeter. Espio shivered violently as a cold wind rolled over his shoulders and around his waist. His cloak wavered noticeably as random oranges and pinks flashed as Espio struggled to control his cloaking ability.

Despite this, Espio was able to trespass the barrier with relative ease and tuck himself in a corner where the wind couldn't reach him. There he sat for eight or so minutes until he saw his friends stalk around the corner.

"F-finally," Espio said shivering as he was handed his clothes.

"Sorry those guys were way too nice for their own good," Bean said.

"How so?"

"Guy gave me four coupons to the local inn,"

"Why four?"

"Two people for two free nights, I guess, but it looks like we'll be using these to stay one extra day."

Espio slipped on his clothes and threw his hood over his head. For the most part his face was hidden, but his horn was poking out rather awkwardly.

Bean giggled, "Think you need to shave that thing down a foot or two."

"Hilarious," Espio said dryly, a tiny smirk slipping through, "Let's get going, though, before it gets even colder."

The group broke through the back alleys and took a step out of the line of buildings. They got their first good glimpse of the city. Even in the chilly air it was busy and bustling. Salesmen showing off anything that was worth selling and their customers loving every minute of it. Pennants hung on thin rope from building to building in colors of red and black: the king's colors. And as Espio predicted, there were a few posters around with his likeness roughly sketched on them. He also saw pictures of Knuckles, the squirrel and the fox he was taking care of.

"We should get off the streets," Bean suggested, "Too many people that might recognize you."

"Agreed. Where's the inn?"

"Only a few buildings down. You can see it from here."

Espio looked over the drifting heads of the towns folk and saw an elaborate symbol featuring kegs of alcohol spilling over a bed. A telltale sign that their objective was near.

Silently Espio walked through the stream of people. He makes doubly sure not to bump into anyone as he drifts side to side. Bean and Bark on the other hand, stuck out like sore thumbs. It'd be obvious to a resident that they were newcomers or tourists by their amazed expressions and wandering eyes.

They had arrived with few bizarre looks directed at the fugitive. Directly in front of the inn it appeared enormous. It was mostly wooden, but it stood at four stories tall among the usually short buildings in town. It was almost intimidating the way it seemed to hang over them.

Bean rubbed his hands together as he took a few steps in the door, "Finally someplace warm."

It was a full house. Any table or bar stool in the place was occupied. Many faces turned and looked to the newcomers walking in the door. Most were of neutral indifference, but one, the face of a bunny was very welcoming. Something akin to a waitress approached them, "Hello, my name's Priscilla! Welcome to the Epsilon Major Inn! What leads you three gentlemen in here today? We have food for the hungry, drink for the thirsty, beds for the tired, and literature for the culturally deprived."

Espio spoke, "We're just looking for a place to stay the night. Do you take coupons by the way?"

"We sure do!" she said before Bean gave the her three coupons, "Right this way gents."

It only took three flights of the creaky wooden steps to reach their room. Espio assumed they'd all get separate rooms, but instead she lead them to a single room that housed three beds. On the way up she let them know that they were allowed to stay until noon the next day unless they paid for another night. She curtsied respectfully before she turned and left. There wasn't a ton to do except read some of the many books that were shelved throughout the room.

Bean sat on his bed, "This is pretty exciting for some reason."

"Why do you say that?" Espio questioned doing the same.

"I guess I just like to travel, but it gets exhausting."

"Agreed. I'm going to take a nap for a while."

"Good. You should rest. I think I'm going to see the town for a little actually. Once I warm up a little, though. Bark'll probably join me, so are you gonna be okay for a while by yourself?"

"No worries. I should be fine."

Espio turned and laid on his back he was still in all of his thick clothes, but he didn't even realize as he quickly fell asleep. It would have been a peaceful slumber, but he heard the loud ringing of the town's bell. He thought it was a special occasion, and it was, but not a positive kind of special. He quickly looked out his window. It was dark and it seemed as if night had just approached. To add to the confusion, Bean and Bark were nowhere in sight. Espio left his room and went to the bottom floor. There he saw a bunch of people in a panic and Priscilla trying to calm everyone down. After flipping his hood up, he approached her and grabbed her attention.

"What's going on?" Espio asked becoming increasingly concerned.

"Erm… The the town's alarm has been sounded. That usually mean that there's intruders or bandits that entered town. I haven't heard any fighting, so hopefully it's nothing serious."

"Have you seen my friends, then? The duck and the polar bear?"

"I don't think so, sir. I'll let you know if do though."

Espio sighed as he turned around to head back up stairs, but before he could, he heard the thudding of footsteps and angry shouting going on outside. Him and many others huddled around the small windows to look at the source of the commotion. Espio fought to get a good view, but was surprised once he saw it. It was Knuckles, and his squirrel friend whom Espio still couldn't remember. They were fleeing from a large group of men. Mavis, the squirrel, only had a dagger which was no match for the eight swords and two spears that chased them him. Knuckles had two swords, but it looks like he took a cut to his arm. Espio couldn't possibly let them get over whelmed, but there was little he could do against ten armored men especially with his injury.

Espio saw the way they went. His plan was to intercept Knuckles and the squirrel and hide them from danger, so he left the window and found a back exit. Espio turned left from the exit and through the alley he could see the men running through the main streets. Knuckles ran around a corner and Espio followed. He ran ahead of the group so he'd have enough time to close the gap. Behind the cover of the many buildings he jumped out of the darkness and grabbed Knuckles then Mavis and pulled them into the alley. He hushed them and the clang of metal armor drifted past the three men.

"Who the-?" Knuckles started, but Espio darted a hand over his mouth.

A very fat cat who was breathing heavily ran slowly past the darkened alley. He, like the other men, were wearing the dark armor of the king.

Knuckles pushed the hand of the stranger off his mouth, "Thanks for the rescue and all, but who… Wait. Espio?"

The chameleon dropped his hood, "Yeah. I saw you guys in trouble and I had to help."

"Good Espio! How have you returned to Epsilon Major? Were you not to find refuge with the boy?" Mavis asked.

"We were, but… I'll explain everything once we're off the street. I have a room on the top floor of the inn nearby. We'll talk there."

With everyone at the inn distracted, it didn't take much to sneak them upstairs to his room. To Espio's surprise, Bean and Bark had returned and seemed relieved to find Espio.

"Espio! What the hell?" Bean said.

"What?" he questioned.

"We thought you lost it again and left. I got even more worried when we realized that bell was an alarm."

"I was gone for five minutes at the most, Bean. Plus I had to help my friends. They were in trouble."

"Yes. Espio was really just trying to help." Mavis chimed.

"Friends? So is this the echidna and squirrel you were talking about?"

"Yes," Espio replied closing the door behind Knuckles and Mavis. He trudged over to his bed and plopped down again. His nap earlier wasn't very restful, so he was still tired.

"My name is Knuckles the Echidna and this here is Mavis."

Espio's own idiocy kicked him in the head for not remembering Mavis' name.

"Hi. Name's Bean and the big guy is Bark. So...you guys are fugitives like Espio?"

Knuckles took a deep breath and sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room while Mavis remained standing.

"That's right I'm glad you already know so I don't have to explain it. Anyway, we were on a mission with four others, but things went sour on our way out of the town's barracks. The plan was to retrieve a good amount of weapons from there, but our cover was blown, so we all split up," Knuckles relayed.

"A mission?" Espio questioned, "Why are you carrying out missions?"

"How else am I supposed to stop the king and fulfill my duty as a knight of the Old Republic? I need to get Tails on the throne. This is just the start of what I need to do in order for that to be a reality."

"You're part of a rebellion?" Bean whispered excitedly.

Knuckles smirked, "It's hardly a rebellion. We have a half formed militia of barley fifty men and few people we can actually trust with missions like these. We just have to be thorns in the king's sides until we're sharp enough to be daggers."

"I see."

"So why do you find yourself here, Espio? I thought you'd be out of reach by now."

"I came to look for Charmy. After we split up, I lost him. I ended up hurt and Bean and Bark here rescued me."

"Any idea where he is?"

Espio shook his head, "We came to stay the night and search all day tomorrow. We headed North for a while today and found our old encampment, but that was it. No trace of Charmy."

"Damn. Well, we actually came from the North. If it helps at all I didn't see much of the little guy."

"If you're directing your search North, you should come with us, to Knothole," Mavis suggested.

"Is that where you're organizing this little coup d'etat?"

They nodded.

"It's really up to these two. Since I'm headed in that direction I may as well go, but I don't want to ditch these two. Not when they saved my life twice over."

"Screw it! I'll go. And I know Bark is eager too." Bean said.

"What about your herbs and the house?" Espio asked concerned.

"I have at least one of each on me at all times. And the house is locked up and dealt with. I'm already set to move out. You, Bark?"

He nodded simply as he laid back casually on his bed.

"Then it's settled we'll head out tomorrow."

"Alright," Knuckles said looking out the window, "I hope the rest of the team made it out of there unharmed."

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

Side Note: If you're confused about the title of this chapter, E.B.B. stands for Espio, Bean, and Bark.


	19. Indignation

_Our little knight is wandering._

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

 _Should I? I'm almost curious where he ends up._

"He holds great power. He's may use it to escape your grasp."

 _He won't go anywhere that the smell of chaos isn't lingering._

"Chaos lingers in all places, hedgehog."

 _Is that right? Look around you. The Red Tree never changes. Thus, entropy cannot harm this place just as he cannot harm us._

 **XIX.**

 **~Indignation~**

Shadow held a round, glossy stone in his hand. He rolled it around and bounced it in his palm inspecting each side of it. He even held it up to the sunlight looking for any divots in its perfectly smooth surface, but there was no flaw to be found. His little stone was the perfect shade of black and when he scraped it on a rock nearby, its surface was not scarred. Almost impressed, Shadow pocketed the item then continued thinking angry thoughts.

He was sitting on a rock beside a fast moving creek just outside of Stryle. Scorp-Ion sat beside him as Jet was threw rocks into the creek with his uninjured hand, he hadn't broken anything like Scorp-Ion had, but he did dislocate his middle and index fingers. There was swelling and they felt stiff, but he was glad that they were just able to be popped back into place without too much difficulty.

It was the day after the embarrassing defeat that Shadow and his team had suffered and few words had been spoken since then. Shadow, after a small display of gratitude for saving his life, had said absolutely nothing so far to the other two. Scorp-Ion broke the silence as he stood up and joined Jet in throwing rocks, "You know, I hate of lot of people, but those two, whoever they are, just made it to the top of my list."

"Agreed," Jet said. He pointed with beak at Scorp-Ion's hand, "Does it hurt?"

Scorp-Ion lobbed a gray pebble into the water, "Obviously, but it won't really affect much. I just gotta pull the damaged exoskeleton off, cover it up, and within the week my exoskeleton should be regrown. Soft, but regrown."

Jet was mildly disgusted at the details, but also curious, "So, can you still grab things?"

"Once I have a stiff wrapping on it I'll be able to. I don't need bones for my muscles to function."

"Fair enough," Jet said gingerly dusting the dirt off his hands, "How's Shadow?"

"Still pissed. I don't blame him either."

Jet sighed, "We should head back into town get some drinks and leave. I don't like to be self centered, but this place hasn't exactly been agreeable these last few days. Novella is sounding pretty nice right about now."

"Agreed."

Shadow stood up suddenly, "We're not going back to Novella."

"Why is that?" Scorp-Ion questioned.

"How can Jet and I approach the King looking like this. He'd probably lynch us for our defeat and failure to carry out his order. And if I'm dead, who's going to look after Amy? So we're not going home until all of those fugitives have been dealt with. Charmy included."

Shadow walked away without another word. Naturally, Jet and Scorp-Ion followed. The hedgehog lead them to the same inn they had slept in a few nights ago. Although they weren't leaving, Shadow had a similar urge to Jet in wanting a drink. He bought a large bottle of wine and was on his way to sit down until he spotted a familiar someone. This someone was the bear that nearly got them killed, Umur.

The rage that was subsiding in him quadrupled as he laid eyes upon the cowardly Umur. Shadow flipped the wine bottle in his hand and held the neck of it like he'd hold the handle of a sword. He walked behind the bear that was sitting alone and rose the wine above his head.

"Umur," Shadow said calmly before erupting in rage, "You lying scoundrel!"

Umur had turned around at the sound of his name, so he met a glass bottle on the side of his head. It shattered into uncountable pieces as the wine spilled onto Umur and everything around him. The unfortunate bear covered his head as he fell to the ground rolling and writhing to soothe the pain. Shadow, however, would allow no such thing. Before Umur could brace himself, he took a shattering kick to the ribs before the cruel General began to stomp all over the bear's body. All the while, no bystanders came to his rescue. By the time anyone had finally stepped in, Shadow had already broken three ribs, snapped two teeth, and concussed poor Umur.

The owner of the inn grabbed Shadow's lone arm while someone else got him around the waist. They struggled to restrain the chaotic General. The owner, who had previously treated Shadow like a king, felt the cruelty of a back fist to his jaw forcing him to the ground. Shadow had difficulty getting the other one off of his waist, so he took a step back and mashed down on the person's foot. Their grip instantly left them and allowed Shadow to wind his fist back back and punish the lowly cur that dare touch him. He stood panting above the three people he had just attacked. He kicked Umur once more before spitting on him and heading for the exit.

Shadow's mood for spirits had already been diminished by his anger; he was no longer thirsty for wine. Jet and Scorp-Ion, who were outside talking, had heard the commotion and met Shadow as he exited the building.

Before they could even ask Shadow began ranting, "We're leaving Stryle right now. This place is going to end up giving me an aneurysm."

Jet shook his head questioningly at Shadow as he continued to walk away angrily.

"So are we just going to stay camped out in the woods until we go back?"

Shadow shrugged casually and continued walking while the Lieutenant and the assassin followed. They were only a small ways out of town when a group of men approached them from behind. Their call for attention startled the three men.

Instinctively, Scorp-Ion reached for his dagger, or his sword, but neither were with him due to a brutish echidna and an annoying hedgehog. He silently eyed these random soldiers unsure of what to do.

Shadow sneered, "Tch. Seriously?"

The other hedgehog spoke, "Is this them, Lomey?"

Holding his jaw, the inn owner nodded and pointed at Shadow.

Annoyed, Shadow stepped forward aggressively, "What's the meaning of this? Understand that you approach a well versed swordsman knighted by the king himself."

Not particularly impressed, the green hedgehog also stepped forward, "Yes, of course. We all know of the mighty General Shadow. You see, however, you also find yourself in the presence of greatness: the fifth Royal Knight."

Shadow was not expecting this stranger to know him, "You lie! I'll have your head for such a ridiculous proclamation!"

"My new position was granted but a single day ago. If you weren't in Novella the last two days, you couldn't have known," he cleared his throat, "My knighthood aside, I think it rude to not formally introduce myself: I am Sir Knight Scourge the Hedgehog, otherwise known as the Commander of Stryleguard."

"So you are in charge of protecting this backwards cesspool you call a city. It looks like you don't even have a proper barracks to house yourselves and your belongings," Shadow said noting the battered state of the soldiers' armor.

Scourge chuckled, "I'll ignore your jaded attempt at an insult for now. Anyway, I just came to issue a warning. You know Lomey, right? Owner of the building that you trashed and assaulted him in? Well he's a good friend of mine. If you weren't a Royal Knight I'd kill you and both your friends, but you're lucky enough to hold even the slightest modicum of relevance in the world, enough to save your life anyway. Long story short: once you leave, I don't want to see you in Stryle ever again. Am I understood?"

"Did you know that your 'friend' was protecting the lying dirt stain that almost got me killed? I just gave him what he deserved."

Scourge ignored the accusation and took a step forward, "I said, 'Am I understood?'"

Shadow was surprised at himself when he realized that he took a step backwards in response. He bit down on the inside of his cheek until he tasted the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. So much rage welled within him that it took form in the violent shaking and that plagued Shadow, now. How could he, the General of the king's army and a Royal Knight, be ordered around and insulted by the likes of a lowly commander of Stryle of all places?

Once again, surprise struck him in the chest as he realized the word that slipped from his bloody mouth, "Understood."

Without another word and a sly smirk, Scourge and his gang-like affiliates departed leaving Shadow feeling like trash thrown to the side of the road. Jet, who was concerned, walked beside Shadow who stared angrily at the literal and metaphorical road before him.

"Shadow?" asked a concerned Jet who put a hand on Shadow's armless shoulder.

"I'll make them all bow…"

"T-to the king?" Jet stammered.

Shadow side looked Jet and said, "Damn the king! I'm going back to Novella. If he scolds me for not completing this childish mission then I'll just hand him my resignation documents."

"Shadow you're the General of his army-" Jet pleaded.

"No! I'm a clown so desperate to be great that I let myself be governed by a damn child! I've turned my head away from this for too long. I'm going to find out the real reason that a child sits on the throne."

"Shadow, rummaging through the king's personal affairs will land you in the Epsilon Theta. There is no good that can come of it. You'll get yourself and all of your subordinates killed and for what? Questioning the motives of those above your station?"

"Alright," Shadow agreed theoretically, "Let's say everything returns to the way it was before we were sent on this goose chase, it won't change the fact that we put something in place that shouldn't be where it is."

"What are you….? The Black Stone."

"Precisely. I wish I never joined them to give that idiot control. I'd give the last of my three limbs to warn the Old King of the attack before it happened."

"I was one of their pawns at the time as well and I was at the battle that ended the Old King's life, albeit I hid for most of the battle, but I did a terrible thing joining them nonetheless."

"The Black Stone?" Scorp-Ion questioned feeling left out.

Jet nodded in what almost seemed like disappointment, "I'd rather not talk about it," Jet said looking away.

Shrugging, he looked at Shadow, "So what's the game plan?"

"I have no clue. It's been less than a week, so I guess we can continue the hunt," he sighed, "You know what? I'm sick of making the calls. You two talk it out and I'll follow your decision."

"Fine. We'll think as we move. Stryle is no longer a safe place for us with those goons skulking around."

Deep in a forest unknown to civilization, a young bee began his training issued by his new master.

The Stranger stood cruelly eyeing his new pupil as he suffered with the task given to him, "Your arms are dropping, Charmy. Raise them back up or I'll add another thirty minutes."

The young bee felt the burn of his muscles while his arms wobbled to a locked position. Above him was a sizable stone that wavered in his hands with each passing second. He gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes to lock in the tear that threatened to fall. He couldn't quit, though, because this was the only way he could save Espio.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**

Sorry for the ridiculous wait once again, but as long as I'm breathing, this story will have an epic conclusion. On my honor this deed will be done.


	20. July's Charge

**XX.**

 **~July's Charge~**

"They must have upped the security on all roads out of the city," Knuckles said sitting on the branch of a high tree. He saw a group of patrolmen march down the road completely unaware of the five men hidden in the trees.

"Bark could've told you that. And he doesn't even speak," Bean said grinning.

Knuckles shook his head silently.

Across the road was about twenty acres of farmland lined with golden fields of corn. Usually it would be no huge task to cross a road, but patrols have been passing regularly, so the risk was much greater. Like a ticking clock the next set of patrolmen walked by just as expected. There were only five men per group, so they could be subdued easily if taken by surprise, but the group would run the risk of being caught by another group just down the road.

"So where are we headed, Knuckles?"

"That mountain there," the echidna replied.

"I hope you mean the base and not the top."

"The base of course."

"And that's why we have to cross this road."

"Yep. From here it's a straight shot to Knothole. Last time we came from the Epsilon Theta, we took the trail in the northeast, but I'm sure it's stuffed to the gizzard with patrols now," he sighed, "I'm sure Novella doesn't even have this many men."

"I mean, they are confining some of the best fighters and worst criminals in the kingdom. They have to make sure security is tight."

"The best fighters in the kingdom…" Knuckles said zoning off into his thoughts.

"I don't like that look on your face," Espio said.

"Guys! Look!" Bean whispered loudly pointing in a direction Knuckles and Espio couldn't see due to a tree blocking his view.

"What do you see?" Espio questioned impatiently.

"The patrols are stopping these people down the road. It looks like it's a young squirrel and his mother riding on a carriage. Hold on. The soldiers are rummaging through their belongings!" Bean gasped as he watched a soldier strike the woman across the face in an attempt to stop them, "We gotta help them!"

"But-"

"Espio it's a woman and a kid. We can't just…"

Espio hesitated a second longer.

"Tch. Come on Bark," Bean said hopping from the tree.

"Wait!" Knuckles said falling to the ground with Mavis, "If you're going to go, then we should all go, so we avoid losing anyone."

Mavis placed a hand on Bean's shoulder, "We're with you."

Espio sat alone in the tree regretting his selfishness.

Bean lead the group to just a few meters from the soldiers keeping watch at the roadside. Bean saw the child get thrown off the carriage onto the ground by one of the burly men. Bean knew they were running out of time and was about to do something drastic until Espio did it for him.

The squirrel boy was about to take a boot to the jaw until an invisible Espio jabbed a dagger into the thin slit where the soldier's armor separated.

A rocketing cry of pain came from the soldier. Espio didn't bother withdrawing the weapon from the soldier leaving him to do it himself. Instead he made a beeline for the bright yellow squirrel who lied vulnerable on the ground. He picked him up and he canceled his cloak.

"Over here, ingrates!" Espio said drawing their attention away, a clear signal for his group.

With a battle cry worthy of an arena, Knuckles fell upon the soldiers with both blades drawn twisting in an angry flurry of swings and slashes. The complexity of Knuckles sequence of attacks easily overpowered two of the soldiers which left three, minus the one who had been hurt by Espio. Bark punched the bigger one of the last soldiers in the chest sending him flying. And as for the last, scrawny soldier. He quivered as Mavis approached him appearing as a titan who was much taller and far more menacing.

"I sympathize with the runts of the group as I used to be one, so you live. Now leave!" Mavis said.

Without a word the soldier ran down the road that he came from only moments ago.

"He'll be back," Knuckles said, "With reinforcements, so we have to get these two to safety."

"Great work, Espio," Bean exclaimed until he noticed how the young boy in Espio's arms clung for dear life and how Espio held just as tightly for some reason. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

The woman who had been hit was helped to her feet by Mavis. With a bit of a slur, she asked for her son. Espio approached silently and plopped him gently on the ground. The boy wiped his fresh tears and looked up at Espio who could only look away as shame began to eat away at his chest. How could he save a stranger, but neither of his two friends?

"M-mister? A-are you a knight?" the yellow squirrel asked as his mother gingerly grabbed and caressed his hand.

Espio wasn't really able to answer because of the mother's loud cries of joy. He simply shook his head and regrouped with the others.

"Oh, Thank you! Thank you! We are forever in your debt! If you hadn't come when you did we may have been killed. Come on, my home is just up this road you can take shelter there."

"Alright, but patrols are bound to run into us again."

"We'll take a short cut! Through the corn fields and across my farm to my home."

"You heard her. Let's get a move on before the next patrols get here."

Considering that there wasn't much in the carriage, it was left behind so it didn't hinder their progress.

The tall corn provided sufficient enough cover to hide the entire group and leave the few soldiers who arrived late, in their metaphorical dust.

Knuckles lead the group and moved obnoxious corn stalks out of the way. Beside him was Espio who seemed out of phase with himself like he had just lost his friends again.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles said quietly, so only Espio would hear.

Espio didn't expect the question from his friend, "Oh, I'm fine. It's just...I'm thinking about Charmy again...and Vector."

"Vector? Was he a friend?"

"I guess I didn't tell you about Vector. He was the closest thing I had to a real brother when I was a servant. He died in the complex series of events that lead to my arrest."

"I see. You can't let those things eat you up, Espio. Especially considering the person on the throne and all the trouble he's caused you."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure I'll ever get over it."

While they spoke ahead, the young boy, who was taller than his mother, eyed the heroic chameleon that saved him. He was both confused and intrigued by the strangely colored warrior that claimed he wasn't a knight. The young yellow squirrel watched every step of his even as they reached his home.

With the key at her waist the mother opened the front door to her home and hid everyone inside. She took a deep breath as she leaned on the door behind her to close it.

It was a small home and there was just enough room to fit two beds and a fireplace.

"Sorry for the lack of space, but it is usually just Ray and I that live here. Can I do anything to make it comfortable for you brave men?"

"No worries, ma'am," Mavis reassured, "I think we can be comfortable just as things are here. A question, though, if I may."

"Of course."

"You just told us of, young man Ray, but I'm still unsure of your name."

"Oh, apologies! My name is July. July the flying squirrel. Yours?"

"Mine would be Mavis. The red one is Knuckles. We have Espio, Bean, and Bark the pola-"

"Wait! Flying squirrel?!" Bean cut in extremely late.

"Yes," she giggled at the silly duck, "Both my son and I can ride the wind like our ancestors."

"Incredible!" Mavis said.

"Indeed. Thank you for doing this, July. It means more than you know. Do those men bother you often?" Knuckles asked sitting down on the ground.

"Tea?" she asked.

Knuckles nodded and the others shook their head before she answered the echidna's inquiry, "It's...complicated. You see I'm the owner of this land, but I allow the farmers down the way to use it. For a price of course. That's how I make most of my money. Then, I have Ray, here, fetch things from Epsilon Major or Theta Minor to get things we need for the house, but lately things have been getting a bit dangerous, so I would ride my carriage with him into town."

July put a pot over the fire filled with water and herbs.

"Dangerous, how?" Knuckles asked.

"I think you should be able to answer that one."

"I see."

Espio who was also on the floor and noticed the stare of the young yellow squirrel. He looked away awkwardly and looked back in a few seconds to see if the gaze had left him, but it hadn't. Ray's mother was in conversation, so she couldn't correct him. Espio found himself waving at Ray to alleviate some of the awkwardness.

Timidly, Ray waved back and his stare subsided.

"You should come with us," Knuckles said to July, "You and your son."

"To where? I can't just up a leave my property."

"To Knothole, I'm not sure how comfortable you'll be with it, but we could use someone familiar with agriculture."

"I'm not really a farmer. I just own the land, Knuckles."

"But wouldn't you want to leave this place anyway? Get away from the gray clouds built around you?"

"Unfortunately gray clouds follow me no matter where I go…" she said smiling sadly.

"Then allow Knothole to be the force that splits the clouds and lets light reign down."

July chuckled, "How poetic."

Knuckles smirked and took off his helmet. He placed it beside his laying body and closed his eyes not realizing how tired the day had made him.

"Did you forget you tea?" July said holding a steaming cup of something as she knelt beside the sleeping Knuckles.

"Did I fall asleep?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes you did. So, drink. It'll put you right back to sleep."

She was about to stand up until Knuckles lightly grabbed her arm, "Consider leaving this place. Really."

She said nothing, but gave Knuckles a serious nod and clasped his hand gratefully.

Bean stood staring out the window and finally realized how long they had been in the brush earlier. Night was already falling and Knothole stood quite a ways away from them. He swore he could see the lights of it in the distant hills.

At this point, everyone else in the room seemed to fallen asleep in various around the room except for Bean and Espio.

"Sorry," Espio said randomly as he got off his place on the floor and stood beside Bean.

Bean jumped a little at the statement as he didn't realize that Espio was awake, "For?"

"Being afraid to help these kind people. I should have jumped at the opportunity."

"You've been through a lot Espio and I understand that you aren't eager to be in the thick of the action quite yet. I was just really concerned for their safety, so I just did what my heart told me to do even though I didn't end up doing much in the end," he laughed, "What you did was awesome, though!"

"Thanks," Espio said nearly blushing.

Little known to the two in conversation, there was a third who was awake staring as intently as he had done before. He wanted to make his presence known, but was not sure how to do so.

"How's your head been feeling? Any nightmares?"

"No, luckily. My dreams have been black for the last couple days."

"Good. What about-"

"Thank you," a tiny voice from behind rang.

Espio turned around and could barely see in the low light.

"Ray?"

"Mhm. I didn't get to, uh, thank you earlier, so yeah…"

"Well, you're welcome, but you should thank Bean too. He was the one that spotted you guys."

"You too Bean. Thanks.

"It's what I do," Bean chuckled.

You, uh, you said you weren't a knight?" Ray said returning his attention to Espio.

Espio shook his head which Ray could hardly see.

"I think you should be one," Ray said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Aww...It looks like you have a fan, Espio!" Bean taunted.

The chameleon scoffed, "Do you want to be a knight too? To keep your mother safe?"

Ray shook his head, surprisingly, "Not just her. I want to protect everybody."

Guilt regarding Vector fell onto Espio's heart again as he walked closer to Ray and crouched to his height.

"Always hold onto that desire, Ray," Espio said.

The day was finally over and Espio, Ray, and Bean had managed to fall asleep. The rays of the sun were quick to bleed over the horizon as morning came, but with the sun came a hostile and unwanted visitor.

All seven sleeping bodies were jolted awake by the sound of broken glass and a wooden thud. Knuckles practically leapt to his feet at the sound he looked wildly around the room and spotted a broken window that didn't look to familiar. Across from it was an arrow. There was a white something that was wrapped around it.

"What the hell was that?" Bean said groggily as he got to his feet scanning the room as Knuckles did. And just like Knuckles he saw the arrow which happens to be right beside his head.

"What's that on the shaft of the arrow?" Mavis asked keeping his head below the broken window above him.

It was paper tied with a bow onto the arrow. Bean loosened the bow and uncurled the tiny paper with his finger tips.

He read it aloud:

 _You have five minutes to leave the building if you wish to keep your lives._

"What? Did they see us flee here?" Knuckles asked, "July what's going on?"

She could say nothing but sorry.

"What are you sorry about?"

"These men are here for me, Knuckles. I...I lied to all of you…"

"What?" a few of the group said in unison.

"Why are they-"

"You have four minutes left!" a voice called from outside.

"Damnit," July said reaching straight into the raging fire and pulling out several scrolls that had somehow avoided catching fire. Even more amazingly, July herself had remained undamaged by the flame.

"Immune to fire…" Knuckles said slightly amazed until it hit him, "You're a mage, July?"

She sighed, "Yes. A pyromancer. Look, Knuckles, when you saved us on the road, I was actually considering going with you because...I'm wanted."

Knuckles had trouble believing that someone as delicate looking as July was a criminal, "For what?"

"Witchcraft."

"Are you actually a witch or what?"

"Of course no-"

"Three minutes!" the voice called again.

"We're running out of time," Espio said.

July finished grabbing scrolls from inside the fire. As she pulled the last one off the coals, the fire disappeared instantly. She dropped all of the scrolls and began to search each one individually.

"Oh where is it?!" July shouted becoming more and more flustered.

"Two minu-" the voice began until it was cut off by an unamused Bean.

"Alright we get it!" Bean shouted as he got on the floor and also began to dig, "What am I looking for lady?"

"A scroll that reads 'Chaotic Lamenta.' We really must hurry," July said.

The words struck Espio's eardrum in familiarity. He began to search as well.

Soon everyone, except for Knuckles and Bark were scanning for the evasive Chaotic Lamenta.

"This place has been reported for suspicious activity including witchcraft and necromancy! You have a single minute left to keep your lives!"

"Found it!" Mavis said handing it over to July, "What exactly did I find?"

"A barrier spell formed from the energy of the chaos emeralds."

"Woah! A spell," Bean said intrigued.

"This barrier will last for a solid three minutes; four if I concentrate hard enough. They'll try to take witches out at a distance, so there will be a squad of archers out there. My barrier will be able to deflect the arrows, but the swing of a sword may be powerful enough to expel some of the chaos energy in the scroll meaning that we lose a bit of time. So, I need you men to keep the swordsmen away from the barrier. Ray, honey, you'll guide me forward. I can't take my eyes off this scroll or I'll lose focus. We have to leave now before the swordsmen over power my shield."

"...Form a ring around July!" Knuckles commanded hesitantly after he realized that July was really the only way they were making it out of here alive.

Knuckles' command was followed by creating a five man ring surrounding Ray and his mother.

Not sure if they were prepared to face what was beyond the door, the seven opened it anyway and charged forward untrusting of the magic that was supposed to guard them.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	21. Fire Wall

**XXI.**

 **~Fire Wall~**

"Isn't there a back door we go through?!" Bean shouted reluctantly as the circle of people edged towards the door.

"No, unfortunately," July said quickly scanning the paper.

In a few seconds the words on the paper began to shimmer in an uneven mix of reds yellows and oranges. A glowing, white ring appeared around their feet as July's eyes locked onto the parchment.

"Alright. I'm ready," July said.

"Is this it?! This doesn't look like much!" Bean shouted extremely wary of this barrier.

"It'll have to do," Mavis said drawing his sword and readying beside Knuckles.

Knuckles, with both swords drawn, took point and kicked open the door. Immediately, arrows began to fly. As a natural reaction, Knuckles flinched at the incoming barrage, but gained a bit of confidence once he realized that the arrows were being redirected around the barrier into the house. He was breathless for the moment. He had never seen such a display of magic before.

A squawk of terror came from Bean once he exited the house, but a reassuring nod from Espio and a pat on the back from Bark helped him regain his nerve. Now everyone had exited and the stream of arrows showed no sign of slowing. Unfortunately, July was limited to a moderate stroll, so they would not run the risk of her tripping and falling.

"July, where are we headed?!" Knuckles shouted over the twang of wooden bows.

"To the forest! There I can set up my second barrier to ensure our escape!" she shouted back.

All was going smoothly until a particular green hedgehog walked forward between two lines of men. He wore an ugly, tattered, dingy looking armor, but a shiny silver scythe on his back that gleamed with almost blinding intensity.

"Why, if it isn't July the Flying Squirrel." The hedgehog spoke as he walked closer, "Cease fire!"

The cloud of arrows subsided for the moment.

July was not foolish enough to look away from her spell, yet she could identify the voice immediately, "Scourge? What happened to being the Captain of Stryleguard?"

"Duty calls, little lady, and today that duty is you."

"Don't say it like that…"

"Is my appearance so heinous that you can't even lay your eyes upon me, dear July?" Scourge said after a moment's pause.

"It always has been," she snapped back.

"You know what I think? I think you're too busy focusing on that Chaotic Lamenta," he scoffed. "This charade is over."

With a snap of Scourge's fingers, July's Chaotic Lamenta erupted into flames.

"That's why I didn't even bother sending swordsmen charging in. Chaos canceling armor: You just can't leave home without it."

The white ring surrounding them that glowed so brightly had vanished. As for the Chaotic Lamenta, it was only charred remains in July's hands.

Knuckles was the most horrified unaware that the shield could be broken so easily, save for Bean who was nearly hyperventilating.

"We can do this one of two ways," Scourge continued, "You can drop all those spells you have tucked away beneath your belt and come quietly, or I'll have to turn you and your friends into pin cushions right here."

A ball of fire appeared in July's hands and its sweltering heat could be felt in all directions. Poor Ray took a step back in surprise at his mother's ability and in fear of the flame.

"It'd be best if you put that away. Do keep in mind that I have a squad of archers right behind you."

July grit her teeth and admonished her defeat. The fire in her hands dissipated as she spoke, "I don't have a choice. I'll go with you so long as you promise not to hurt them!"

"You have my word," Scourge said with a devious grin.

July wasn't actually planning to to let them take her away, but she really had no clue what she would do to get them out of this situation. Before she even took five steps forward, Knuckles had conjured up his own plan.

"Scourge! I challenge you to a duel to determine our fate!" the echidna shouted.

Scourge's left eyebrow perked up in curiosity, "A former Royal Knight, Knuckles the Echidna, challenges the current Royal Knight to a duel?"

Knuckles was confused as to how Scourge knew of him and he was surprised that a man that looked like this was a Royal Knight. He thought for a moment and it struck him like an arrow to the knee once he realized how this was possible. Scourge must have been a member of the Black Stone.

Knuckles studied Scourge's in-thought expression hoping that this little plan would buy July some time.

After a short time Knuckles heard the words "I accept" fall from Scourge's mouth. He took a deep breath and put his weapons in their scabbards for the moment. He approached July and whispered something in her ear before overtaking her and walking alone into the group of men that blocked their path.

Knuckles walked between the lines of men and felt their presence, but kept his eyes on the man he was to battle in a few moments. Once Knuckles was a few paces away from Scourge he said, "That's close enough. Since you are the challenger, decide. What are your terms? And what exactly determines the victor of our little duel?"

Knuckles used his vast knowledge of weaponry to anticipate what advantages a scythe user might pay most attention to during battle. The scythe had an extreme advantage in terms of range. Getting in close would be very tough. If, however, Knuckles is able to close the gap, his blades allowed for attacks that could be chained in succession, so even if his opponent was able to block every strike it would wear them out eventually. Another concern was the ability for the shape of the scythe to push and pull him in different directions. He could easily be redirected or tripped up in his advances.

"Two factors determine the outcome of this fight. First, if you lose your footing at any point then that would be considered a loss. Next, a blade held to your opponent's head, neck, abdomen, or any other jugular is considered a victory. As for my terms, if I am victorious then my group is to be let go and not followed. If you win, however, you may do as you wish with us, except for the boy."

Scourge considered the terms and conditions of their duel, "I do find those terms to acceptable. I wasn't particularly worried about the child anyway."

"Then, on your honor, you are bound to these rules and must yield to them."

"And so must you, knight. We'll fight on the road, so these crops do not affect the flow of battle."

"That is fine."

Knuckles followed Scourge to the road as the rest of the men followed. The Captain yelled backwards, "Archers! Lead our prizes to the road to watch our battle! If they attempt to escape, eliminate them!"

The archers did as they said and soon there was a circle of men formed around the combatants which would serve as their arena.

"Is he gonna fight him with a gardening tool?" Bean asked very unfamiliar with the idea of fighting with scythes.

"Yes and no." Mavis said, "It's true. The scythe is in fact a tool used when clearing fields. But in the use of a master, it becomes a very dangerous weapon."

Scourge took his scythe off of his back with ease. The blade was very reflective like a mirror and was connected to its curved wooden snath. Scourge held the weapon with a single hand by its grip that protruded from the middle of the snath's length. He let the blade hang down to the earth behind him ready to strike.

Unlike one would expect, the sharp edge of the scythe did not point straight towards the user as it is often depicted. Instead it was twisted about forty-five degrees to the side, so that when the snath pointed towards the earth at an angle, the blade was parallel to the ground.

Knuckles drew his weapons as well and eyed the opponent. Without words the battle had begun. Knuckles took a daring few steps forward. Scourge, just like Knuckles expected, took a few steps backwards to keep his advantage. Knuckles noted how open of a position Scourge seemed to have had, but his merit as a Royal Knight suggested that it was probably more complicated than just leaving himself open accidentally. Knuckles barreled forward keeping both of his blades beside him as he did so. Scourge took a step forwards and swung his scythe horizontally with just one arm. The attack was quick, but was able to be deflected by Knuckles. Scourge was already taking steps backwards while Knuckles continued to charge into another deflected blow. The leverage Scourge got from the way he held his scythe gave him incredible stopping power. Whenever Knuckles tried to get in close he would be warded away with a low swing at his achilles or one of the faster backswings up top.

"You're stalling," Knuckles said frustratedly circling his opponent.

"Just sticking to my advantages," Scourge said twirling his scythe stylishly in the air.

"Your advantages are repetitive and tiresome. Entertain an old echidna, eh?"

"You're old? I'm surprised my parents aren't dead yet."

Knuckles chuckled, "Then how it'd be a shame to send you to the heavens before them!"

Knuckles charged after Scourge who took a defensive step backwards. When Knuckles was within Scourge's striking distance, he forced the hedgehog to defend by throwing the sword in his left hand. This unexpected attack forced Scourge to deflect the flying blade with his scythe giving the echidna an opportunity to get in close. Knuckles in normal circumstances would have cut Scourge down with his blade, but the plan he conjured up with July forced him to another course of action. Scourge had recovered quickly and was already mid swing, so Knuckles ducked beneath the hedgehog's attack and launched himself forward throwing a fist straight into Scourge's solar plexus. The armor protecting the area caved in confirming the hit on Scourge. Knuckles was mid air when the attack connected and he tried his hardest to land on his feet, but he was already so close to the ground. He fell on his stomach and eyed Scourge who had seemed to hit the ground as Knuckles did.

The hedgehog dropped his weapon from the sheer force of the hit. Knuckles' punch caved Scourge's armor in so severely it restricted his breathing. He writhed on the ground scratching at his armor trying to pry it off. A few of his men rushed to his side and removed his armor so he wouldn't suffocate, but by then Knuckles and July's plan was already in motion.

The second they took Scourge's Chaos canceling chest plate off, July activated another barrier and signaled the group into the forest. As soon as Scourge's men saw this, arrows as well as soldiers flew after the barrier. Knuckles in the chaos was able to strike down a few men on the way to retrieving his other sword. He was in a full sprint towards July as archers began to fire towards him as well.

He cut down a few more men before he made his way into the barrier who's parameters were out lined by the glowing white ring. July, who was not looking at a Chaotic Lamenta, gasped as Knuckles dove into the barrier, "Knuckles! I thought I lost you in the madness."

"No I'm fine, but how are you casting this spell without a Chaotic Lamenta?"

"I'll tell you when we're in- Knuckles look out!"

The echidna quickly turned around and blocked an attack from a soldier who had breached the barrier. He promptly kicked the attacker to the outside of the barrier. Espio, Mavis, Bean and Bark also found themselves defending the barrier from the invaders. By the time Knuckles had entered the barrier, July had moved the barrier past the roadside into the forest. They had made good progress, but not good enough to stop the tens of soldiers from attempting entry into the barrier.

At this point July was worried about time. She had recently created the barrier, so that gave them about four minutes to deal with all of the approaching enemies. Knuckles kicked another soldier out of the way as July began to speak to him, "You guys have to get out of here before the barrier runs out. Between the archers and these meat-heads trying to get in, we won't make one-hundred yards before the Lamenta dissipates."

"July, you know I won't leave you here to die."

"It isn't about me! I won't let my little Ray be tossed into the Epsilon Theta! Not while I still draw breath!"

Knuckles looked at her and saw Rosemary. The one who gave him the responsibility of caring for Tails. Her next words blurred the lines between the two mothers, "Just promise me that Ray is in good hands."

Knuckles was silent for a short while. He was sure that he would be able to protect Ray, but protecting Ray would mean letting go of July. Letting go like he had to those many years ago.

"I...can't, July. I just can't."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"I will look after him," the solemn voice of Mavis said behind Knuckles.

July looked at him in surprise, but had she known the humble squirrel's reputation for kindness and generosity she may not have been so shocked.

"Oh...thank you, kind Knight."

A few different emotions welled up within the echidna and anger was one of them on top of jealousy and the surprising feeling of contempt.

July took a few steps toward her son and knelt down and hugged him amidst the chaos, "I'll be going for a while, Ray, so Mavis will take care of you while I'm gone."

His eyes were wide in fear, so the only response he could really muster was a nod of his head. July pulled something from her pocket. It was wrapped in a tan cloth and could fit in one hand.

"Protect this, Ray, not with your life, but with mine. As she handed him the item, the barrier re-centered around him allowing the group to take the barrier and allowing her to stay behind.

She cupped his face in her hands before turning around and telling everyone to retreat. Her order was followed quickly so that she may create the final barrier to ensure the rest of the group's escape. July fell to one knee and rested both hands on the earth. She closed her eyes despite the many men that were currently seconds from reaching her. Just when it looked like the men may overpower her or catch her, they stopped quickly as a wall of flame began to rise from her hands upwards into the sky. In a thin line, the grass and dirt was set ablaze. The trees also carried flame from one morsel of plant life to the other until there was a flaming rampart standing between July and her enemies. In other words: there was no traversable path to Knuckles and his group. They were free to leave and would do so very shortly.

Mavis crouched beside Ray who was watching his mother's amazing display, "Can you run, young Ray?"

Ray nodded sadly, "Mhm..."

Mavis gingerly grabbed Ray's hand from his side and lead him, along with everyone else, away from the flames. Ray looked back to catch a glimpse of his mother before he left. He wasn't able to see much with the fire rising quickly, but he did catch July's small smile as she looked at him for what may be the last time. Ray stuck his hand out to her and she did the same, but in time she turned away and her image was swallowed up by the hungry flames.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	22. Panic! at the Festival

**XXII.**

 **~Panic! at the Festival~**

"So when am I gonna learn how to fight?"

"..."

"Please, please, please teach me!"

"..."

"I have to save Espio, so we can run away from the bad men chasing us and we can't do that if I don't know how to fight!"

"Enough, child."

"Pleeeaaase?"

The Stranger sighed, "It'll take far more than a few days for you to learn how to properly wield any weapon."

"I'm sure you're really good at teaching! I'll learn quick!"

The Stranger unclasped his hands and stood up from his cross-legged position. He gestured to a cliff edge in the distance and proceeded to walk towards it. Of course Charmy followed childishly bumbling between trees until they both halted at the edge. His coat, the one that did not fit him, flapped in the cold wind as he flew.

"Tell me what you see," the Stranger insisted.

"...I see a river, a road, um, some trees, a-"

The Stranger placed a cold, armored hand over Charmy's eyes and asked, "Did you see the caravan on the road?"

"...Of course I did!"

"Then you should look again because I didn't see one."

Charmy moved the hand over his eyes and there was really no caravan. Charmy only said that to impress the Stranger, but he only ended up embarrassing himself.

"Not fair! You only gave me like three seconds to look!"

"Five actually," the Stranger said as he unexpectedly pushed Chamy past the edge of the cliff.

Other than being startled a bit, nothing really happened to the floating bee.

"What was that for?!" Charmy yelled still floating beyond the cliff edge.

"You don't really think like a fighter, child. So, I'm not saying that I'll transform you into some unbeatable warrior, but we can definitely use your natural ability of flight to cut a few corners." The Stranger turned around and began to walk away from the cliff edge toward the forest with his arms folded, "Meet me in the clearing that you awoke from two hours ago. There we shall begin your first lesson."

Charmy awed at the Stranger's response, "So you'll teach me?!"

"Will I?"

Charmy was unsure what the Stranger was asking, but he followed him back to the clearing nonetheless. When they had reached it, the Stranger sat on the ground cross legged as he had been earlier and gestured to the bee to join him. Charmy floated low to the earth until he plopped softly onto it.

"What're you doing?" Charmy asked noting the unusual way the Stranger held his hands and the painful looking way that he was sitting.

"In order to teach you, it's best if I know how you would like to be taught, so I ask you this: If I were your student, what would you teach me first?"

"Uh...I guess I'd tell you to show me what you know?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"...Telling you…?"

The Stranger looked around on the ground for something to use to prove his point. He found a stick beside his right leg. Perfect. Charmy watched the Stranger stand up and approach him with a stick in hand. He pointed at the bee with the stick like he would with a blade. Charmy flinched as he quickly pointed the stick at his chest.

"Uncertainty means death in a fight. Make a decision and stick with it unless a better opportunity presents itself."

Charmy, who wasn't so quick to believe everything he heard, had to question a hole in the Stranger's logic that he detected, "Wait. How is that different from uncertainty?"

"It is different because a decision is made then is altered as opposed to being one or the other. In uncertainty's case, you are fighting between two opposing actions that have not yet been decided upon. In certainty's case, a decision is made swiftly, but always has the potential to change."

"Hm… I guess that makes sense."

"As an example, imagine I held a blade in my hand instead of this stick. If my intent was to harm you, what would be your first move?"

"I'd probably run."

"What would be _my_ first move?"

"...What?"

"Once you've created distance, how would I react?"

"You'd probably chase me…"

"And if I didn't? Let's say that I threw my sword instead, and then retreated into the bush. What's your next move?"

"This all, uh, seems pretty random. I mean what are the chances of me actually ending up in a fight like this?"

"Very likely by my standards."

Again, "...What?" the bee said before really understanding.

With a quick bright flash, the stick in the Stranger's hand became a smart edged, silvery sword. He swung at the unsuspecting bee who then immediately began to move out of the way. The poor bee barely dodged the blade in time before he buzzed off in the other direction. Familiarly, the Stranger then chucked the sword at the bee and vanished into the thick of the forest. Charmy was startled by the thud of the sword splitting the wood of a tree only a foot away from him. He searched frantically, but could not see the Stranger. It was just like he said only moments ago. What would be his next move? And the move after that?

Charmy took a second to consider his options and thought himself the fool for not doing this in the first place. With a grunt, Charmy accelerated directly upwards into the air, but before he could reach the treetops, he felt the cold metal of a gauntlet grab his arm and the edge of a dagger held up to his throat.

His armored assailant stood behind him with a dagger gripped reversely in his hand, "Good thinking, but a second too late. I have but one note for you to consider. Running is an option, but not always the best one."

"Ha! I knew you weren't actually trying to kill me!"

"No sane person says that as a dagger is held up to their throat," the Stranger says removing the weapon from the bee's jugular.

"Hold on. Isn't your sword-holder-thingy empty? How did you have a sword and now a dagger?"

"You mean my scabbard. Long story short: magic. At any rate. I think that's enough excitement for the day. Meditate on what you have learned for the day," the Stranger said falling out of tree where he had caught the bee.

Charmy floated back down as well and followed the Stranger

"That's it? Just a bunch of random, confusing lessons that don't really help me?"

"I often forget that you aren't the 'Meditate on what you have learned' kind of bee. Here."

The Stranger plucked the sword he threw earlier from the tree it had imbedded itself into and handed it to an ecstatic Charmy Bee. However, as soon as the Stranger dropped it into Charmy's hands, it returned to its stick from in the same quick flash that rendered it a blade.

"Aw, what?" Charmy said very disappointed as he caught the broring stick.

"Since you are more of the hands on kind of fellow, two hundred strikes on that tree trunk there should keep you busy. That's two hundred with each hand by the way."

Charmy took a second to think, "That like… four hundred times I have to hit a tree?!"

"Sure, strength isn't everything in a fight, but it is still necessary to out last your opponent. The day's only begun, so complete that task and we shall convene more about the commonalities of combat, yes?"

Dreading his four hundred strikes, Charmy said, "Uh, sure."

* * *

Bean trudged far behind the rest of the group with long heavy steps. The things on his back were getting very heavy and his feet ached with each step. It had been hours since Knuckles and the rest of the group had taken a proper break and Bean was starting to feel it. Bean usually wouldn't have an issue complaining creatively but he was somehow too tired to get a snarky comment about how far they were, so he kept it simple, " How far away are we, guys?"

Knuckles, at the front of the group, stopped suddenly and looked up to the mountain directly in front of him, "We're here."

Mavis carried a sleeping Ray on his back as they drew closer to the entrance of Knothole. He shook the sleeping child until he awoke groggily, blinking rapidly. Mavis stopped, took a knee, and Ray hopped off his back.

"Are we here?" The flying squirrel asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"It's just beyond this tunnel here," Mavis said tiredly.

Noticing this, Ray asked, "Was I heavy?"

Mavis chuckled, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

A small smile could be seen on Ray's face before they began walking once more. Knuckles caught himself spying on the two. He was the one that said no to July, but he could not help but feel that Mavis betrayed him by accepting July's request. Mavis caught Knuckles' angry glare and began to approach as the echidna looked away. One ally strolled alongside the other and began to strike up conversation.

"Knuckles. We haven't spoke since we escaped the enemy on July's farm," Mavis said as the tunnel above them washed them in darkness.

"There isn't much to be said, Mavis," Knuckles said looking away.

"I know that decision was a difficult one to make, but we were running out of time, so I made a quick decision before all of our lives were claimed in the chaos. In no way was my intent to spite you by helping madam July."

"I am not so shallow as to be angry at you for such a trivial thing. You made a decision and I accept it. Nothing more."

"Then why do your words feel as if they are laced with molten silver. The air around you, it's different."

"I wish to no longer speak on the matter."

"But-"

"I said that is enough!"

Mavis shook his head then said nothing else and simply walked ahead of the fuming echidna with Ray scurrying closely behind.

The light at the end of the tunnel could be seen. Its blinding intensity faded into the bright, lively colors of Knothole's beautiful Dire Festival.

"What's this about?" Bean asked while wiping sweat off of his forehead for the hundredth time during their journey.

Knuckles, although angry, was also breath taken by his favorite childhood celebration, "This is the Dire Festival. I completely forgot that it was today. Basically, in the Old Republic we'd celebrate our ancestry through the Dire Festival."

"So dire as in, like, dire wolf?"

"Yes, if you were a wolf. Our dire ancestors are mostly if not completely gone. This is how we celebrate their memory. Anyway let's report to Princess Sally."

Mavis and Ray had already made their way to Sally's freshly decorated Hall as Bean, Bark, and Espio followed Knuckles there.

As the echidna opened the doors, Mavis and Ray had already knelt to Sally in respect and was in mid conversation with her.

"...glad that you and Knuckles made it back in one piece, though." Sally said. "When Sonic came back with the news saying that they had lost contact with you, I had assumed the worst!"

Knuckles and the rest of the group went through all the formalities before addressing Sally as well, "Sally, a lot happened in the three days we had gone missing. Allow me to explain."

"Mavis already did," she said walking past the echidna and placing a caring hand on his shoulder. She approached the three strangers behind him and eyed them up as if she was measuring their worth through gaze alone. "And you names are?"

"I'm Espio."

"I'm Bean and this is Bark."

Sally approached Bark and looked up at him in the eye, "Why did you not introduce yourself, hm?"

Bark said nothing, but did raise an eyebrow.

"Hm. Not much of a talker are you?"

Bark shook his head.

"I can respect that."

As Sally turned around to return to her throne, Sonic popped in from one of the corridors behind the same throne, "So is this going to be a regular thing, you know, disappearing for a while and bringing strangers along when you get back? We could have used you two in hauling all of these weapons back."

"Apologies, I was too busy covering your tail by making a distraction for those guards."

"Actually it was Mavis who made the distraction if I recall correctly. You just ended up tripping and blowing your cover."

"Tch. Shut your mouth. Either way if you went what we went through it would have taken you five days!"

"Oh-ho-ho! Touchy, touchy," Sonic taunted.

"Gentlemen!" Sally shouted from her throne. "Enough. You're arguing like kids. We should be using this time to celebrate not only our ancestors, but rejoicing in new allies, treasuring current bonds, and looking forward to new ones, no?"

"Apologies, Princess," Knuckles said, "I'm not in the best of moods currently."

"What ails you, Knuckles? Is there any way I can help?"

"It's a personal matter, Sally, and no. I'm afraid you can't help. Excuse me," Knuckles turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Outside, Knuckles passed St. John waving a hand at him. The echidna didn't even bother replying and walked straight past him. The skunk shrugged and continued walking into the Hall.

St. John pointed a thumb at the door he just walked through, "What's wrong with him, eh?"

"I have no clue," Sonic said annoyed at the echidna's behavior. "He just flew off the handle as soon as I got in the room."

"To be fair," Sally chimed in, "You were provoking him, Sonic."

"I provoke everyone, but he's usually pretty good at ignoring it."

"I believe I am the reason for Knuckles' behavior."

Mavis had already given Sally information concerning their whereabouts the last few days, but he had yet to go into great detail about the July character he had mentioned. So, Mavis took the next few minutes to explain what happened on July's farm including how July had stayed behind to secure their escape and how she had asked them to take care of her son Ray.

"So he told her 'No' and you told her 'Yes,' so he's angry?" Bean surmised.

"Obviously it's more complicated than that," Espio stated.

"Well whatever the reason, it's best that we find out sooner rather than later," Sonic said.

"I think that tensions are high because of the unexpected amount of issues that you ran into. Men, I advise that you take the day off and enjoy the festival. As for our new arrivals I'll have Geoffery escort you to your new home. I trust that you won't have an issue living in the same house."

"No, ma'am," Bean said gratefully.

"Excellent. Then tomorrow we'll meet formally and under better circumstances."

Just like that, the Hall was cleared. Everyone would make their way to their respective homes either given to them weeks ago or just now. Mavis walked quickly back to his house to see if he would catch Knuckles there perhaps speaking to Tails. When he arrived with Ray right behind him, he only saw Tails asleep in a chair beside the fireplace with an open book in his lap.

Mavis walked over to the sleeping fox and shook him lightly. Tails looked up and saw the pair of squirrels standing over him. He rubbed his eyes and wiped drool from his mouth before standing and hugging Mavis. Mavis wasn't sure how to react because he had seldom been hugged in his life. He awkwardly patted Tails on the shoulder until Tails let go of him.

"I was getting worried about you and Knuckles when Sonic had returned without you," Tails said.

"Things did get a bit rocky on the way back from the Epsilon Major, but we got back in one piece. Oh, apologies Tails, this here is Ray. His mother's bravery is the main reason we were able to get back home."

Tails shook Ray's hand and lightly smiled, but did not get the same treatment from somber little Ray.

Mavis continued speaking, "Did Knuckles stop by, by the way?"

"If he did I was asleep. Why?"

"He and I aren't on the best terms currently."

"What happened between you guys on the way back?"

"I'll tell you after I talk to him. You and Ray get acquainted while I go look for him."

"Alright, if I were you, I'd check just outside of Knothole. He usually chops trees there when he's stressed."

Mavis nodded thankfully, "Knuckles is nothing if not consistent. I'm sure he'll be there."

It only took Mavis two minutes to get out of Knothole and only two seconds to spot the crimson echidna decapitating trees in one swing of a rusty axe.

Mavis took a breath then approached Knuckles.

"Knuckles."

The Ex-Royal Knight didn't even bother to look at Mavis.

"I'm still unsure as to what I did to upset you, but as someone who has also been wronged in this world, I would like to formally apologize to you for whatever wrongness you have detected in my actions. I truly meant no harm."

The echidna still faced away from Mavis, "I don't want your damned apology."

Mavis winced at his words, but didn't let them affect him, "That is fine."

Mavis shook his head and turned away from the echidna ready to head back to Knothole. Knuckles finally turned his head and looked at Mavis as he walked away. He very nearly let Mavis walk away, but would not let his cruelty go that far, "She… she reminded me of Rosemary, Tails' mom."

Mavis stopped and turned his head to hear Knuckles speak then spoke himself, "July?"

Knuckles nodded, "Every time I look at Tails I just see his mother's broken body still on the ground right beside Amadeus. Ray is just another cruel reminder that I can't save everyone who deserves to be saved. Mavis, you accepting the responsibility of taking care of him isn't why I'm angry at you. In fact I'm not angry at you all."

"Then what is it that you are angry at?"

Tears teetered over the edge of Knuckles' eyelids and eventually would fall from his eyes as the words fell from his mouth, "I'm angry at myself for not having the strength to say 'Yes' to her in her dying wish. I always talk of the injustice in the New Monarchy as opposed to the Old Republic, so it kills me inside to be so selfish as to deny her." Knuckles looked away in embarrassment and wiped his tears, "Am I really so weak that a simple word or a head nod would bring me to tears."

"It isn't weakness, but self blame that drives you to tears," Mavis put a hand on Knuckles shoulder. "I too struggled with self blame when my wife died at the hands of a Black Stone member. She was with child as well which made the loss all the more crushing. I asked questions like, What if I had been with her? Why did I leave my home that day? What if I had been able to say 'I love you' before she had passed? Why wasn't it me instead?...What if she were still alive and not a half burned mess, gored, maimed, and spattered all over the walls? Then I stopped asking those questions realizing that they never curbed my sadness. I tucked away those negative feelings and rejoiced knowing that she and my child did not have to be subjected to the cruelty of the world we live in now."

Knuckles stood speechless and was deeply regretting his treatment of Mavis as well as admiring his extremely well tempered demeanor.

"It's about time that we return to enjoy the festival with Tails, Ray, and the others, no?" Mavis said removing his arm from the echidna's shoulder.

Knuckles nodded and began to follow the squirrel back into Knothole. They had rendezvoused with Tails and Ray who had hit it off after seconds of conversation. Everyone had recouped a bit of energy from their journey to Knothole, so they had decided to go into the nighttime Dire Festival and enjoy themselves. The red lanterns covered Knothole in a beautiful crimson light as the thousands of civilians roamed and mired in the festivities. Knuckles, Mavis, Tails, and Ray had luckily ran into team E.B.B., Sonic, and Geoffrey. Knuckles took this time to apologize to everyone for his behavior.

Surely the entire gang would have enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening if it weren't for the assault occurring in the center of town. Suddenly the mood shifted from lively to chaotic as tons of people ran from the epicenter of the danger. Luckily, Knuckles and most of the group were armed, so they headed directly for this threat. Unfortunately three people had already been harmed and one of them seemed to be completely still. Knuckles saw a shadow fleeing the scene of the catastrophe. He chased after it, but lost it after it took a few bends and turns through the buildings and alleyways.

"What the hell was that thing?"

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


	23. Healing Hands

**XXIII.**

 **~Healing Hands~**

Everyone had gathered in the Town Hall. Fear and grief stricken faces were found all over the room. Knuckles in his arms held the unliving carcass of one of the victims. It was a woman. She was a squirrel that was actually very beautiful despite the red that covered her hands and her abdomen. Knuckles could still feel the warmth in her fur which disturbed him as he felt no pulse when he had checked earlier.

"What...what is this?" she said walking up and looking at the body in her knight's hands.

"I don't know. One second we were all enjoying the festival and the next second there were screams of terror and pools of blood," Knuckles said.

Not knowing what else to do, Sally told Knuckles to take the body to the infirmary down one of the corridors behind her throne. He swiftly followed her order.

She went to her throne which was raised a few steps off of the ground to and stood in front of it. Her aim was to calm down the many civilians that had entered the Hall for refuge, "Everyone! I'm not sure what exactly was the motive behind the terrible things that have happened today, but very quickly, if there are any injured among us, please report to the infirmary behind the throne here. St. John will show you the way."

Three people followed the skunk. One man whose arm had been sliced pretty badly went first then a woman who assisted in helping another gentleman get there with his injured leg. Those three disappeared for the moment and followed St. John into the infirmary.

"Now," Sally continued, "I want to let you all know that whomever is responsible for this atrocity will be found and punished. Right now the best thing anyone can do to help would be to report any strange findings to the Hall. For now, we do believe that it is safe to return to your homes for the moment. We will have men to escort any and all to their homes. Please do not linger and return to your homes immediately."

Sonic who stood amongst the frightened people raised an arm to draw attention to himself, "I will lead you all outside and have my men escort you all home. Please be sure to follow closely and be diligent just in case this killer plans to harm someone again."

Soon everyone, save for a few guards, had exited the hall giving Sally time to head back to the infirmary and inspect the body for any clues to this murder. She walked in and it was already apparent by the group of men gawking at the body that there was something incredibly disturbing that was occurring. Sally looked at the body sadly. It had been a while since she'd seen the calm stillness of death. She entered silently and circled the table where the woman was placed and eyed the the same anomaly that the others saw.

On the left arm of the woman, was a bloody engravement. It read:

 _BlkStn_

Sally gasped. Whoever did this was very clearly a member or a sympathizer of the Black Stone. Sally shook her head and ordered, "Take the body away."

The medic nodded solemnly and wheeled her and the table into the next room. Knuckles sat on one of the benches in the room. Sally sat beside Knuckles and put her face in her hands. St. John sat down beside her and rubbed Sally's back trying to comfort her.

Sally wiped the few tears that managed to slip past her ironclad resolve, "Sorry it's been a while."

"That's alright. Did Tails and Ray make it home safe?"

Sally nodded, "They went with Mavis. This doesn't make any sense, though. If someone were part of the Black Stone they could have easily left town and told the king where we were."

"The strangest part is that it didn't appear to be any kind of person that we're used to seeing. Even in the red light of a lantern, it appeared pitch black," Knuckles said staring at the floor.

"So are we dealing with some kind of magic user? How would we deal with that?"

Knuckles shrugged and shook his head, "I think the best thing we can to right now is stop anyone from leaving town. Knuckles, head to Knothole's entrance and stand guard there for the night. Take a few men with you. I need you, Geoffery, to grab a few men as well to investigate the crime scene and keep any outsiders away from there as well."

St. John and Knuckles nodded then stood up heading straight out of the Hall and directly to the crime scene and the entrance with a few men. Knuckles walked in the moonlit darkness saying few words to the men that followed him. He stopped when they reached and crossed his arms looking out at anything and everything that made him suspicious.

A question from one of the three guards he brought along broke his intense focus, "Do you think he already left? The murderer? I mean it's been about an three since that woman was killed. Why wouldn't he just flee?"

Knuckles looked at the eagle behind him who had made the inquiry, "Regardless we were given an order and we will follow that order to the best of our abilities. By the way what are all of your names?"

The eagle spoke first, "Fleet. Fleet Ox."

Then the lizard with short horns all over his head that looked like brushed back fur, "Name's Flick."

And lastly the cat, more specifically the all black lynx with sharp yellow eyes, "Ouroboros, but you can just call me Ouro."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at the strange names, but didn't even bothering to ask their origins.

"Alright, Fleet, Flick, and Ouro, we'll be here for the rest of the night making sure that the creep who killed that woman doesn't escape. You don't have to stand directly in front of the entrance, but at least keep half an eye out," Knuckles said.

Meanwhile Mavis had returned home with Ray and Tails and avoided the bombarding questions they were asking him the entire time.

Mavis used the fireplace to light a few candles for Ray and Tails in the dim lighting.

"Here," Mavis said giving each of them one candle, "I know that you two are afraid, but I can say honestly that I know no more than you two do. I'm debating on whether or not I should go back out there and look for this murderer. I just want to know if you two would be alright on your own."

Ray and Tails looked at one another then looked back at Mavis. The looked afraid and a bit unsure what they should say.

Mavis placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "Apologies, I shouldn't have asked such a thing of you two."

Unexpectedly, a knock came to the door. A bit wary due to the circumstances, Mavis slowly approached the door and opened it quietly. Beyond the door was not a horrible walking shadow, but a green duck and his mute polar bear friend.

"Oh," Mavis said not expecting a visit from the duo, "Come in, come in. What's the reason for this unexpected visit?"

The two filed in and closed the door behind them. "Espio told us to come here and spend the night just to make sure that everyone is safe and in one place."

"Ah. Speaking of Espio where is he?"

"He, uh, went out to look for the killer. We tried to convince him not to go, but he was really insistent on going."

"I was thinking about going out there myself actually, so now that they're here do you think that you guys will be alright here?" Mavis said asking Ray and Tails.

"Well yes, I'd still rather you stay here, though. I mean, what are you planning on doing out there?"

"Yeah," Ray agreed silently.

Mavis sighed and admonished his defeat, but dodged the fox's question, "Fine. I'll stay here for the night, alright?"

"Good," Tails said, "I'm going to go ahead and call it a night. Don't sneak out while I'm asleep," Tails said jokingly.

"No promises," Mavis said sitting down by the fire.

Bean sat down on the ground in front of the fire and Bark followed suit. Mavis reached to his left and grabbed a book from the bookshelf. He slid it open with the bookmark he had left in there from the last time he had read it. He sighed and looked down at the book in his lap, "I wonder what Espio is up to."

Unlike they thought, Espio wasn't out being irresponsible on his own. He had actually made his way to the town hall and asked Sally if she needed help with anything. Her response was long winded, but the gist of her statement was that no help was really needed, so he should just return home for the night. Of course Espio did not do that would now find himself roaming the alleys cloaked with his invisibility. It had been an hour since he had asked the princess if she needed any help and he had not seen any anomalies. He did spot Knuckles chatting with a few guards at the entrance. He also stopped to check in on Bean, Bark and the others who appeared to be asleep except for Mavis who was still reading his book.

Feeling better knowing that everyone was alright, he started his search at the bloody street where the murder had happened. He looked past the men around the crime scene also observing for clues. What he noticed first was the streak that darted out of the pool of blood. Perhaps this was from how Knuckles had picked up the body, but the direction the streak was actually facing away from the town hall. Funnily enough, that was where the shadow was seen running. Common sense would lead him to believe that this is where the shadow took off. Espio drew nearer to the pool of blood and noticed that it was already drying. It was partially black and soaked mostly into the ground. Upon closer inspection, Espio found that there were also smaller pools of blood surrounding the larger one where the other two victims had been assaulted. Espio looked thoroughly for clues he remained in the area for roughly an hour, but he still didn't seem to find much about the murderer.

Espio placed himself roughly where Knuckles had lost the shadow earlier he looked around and couldn't see any kind of method for escape, that is, until he looked at the ground. There was a wooden door beside a house and beneath a few crates that looked a bit suspicious. He was about to head in there, but someone beat him to it. Someone in a gray cloak had slyly made there way in before Espio had even gotten to the close to the trap door. Luckily the cloaked man left it open, so Espio wouldn't have to reopen it and perhaps blow his cover.

Espio quietly made his way into what he now realized was a cellar. The cloaked man had already made it out of sight by the time Espio had entered, but he could see the light of the candle the cloaked man held. He followed the light and could barely see in the near pitch black cellar but he did make out a small knife covered in red dripping menacingly on the ground.

 _Was this the murder weapon?_ Espio thought.

As the cloaked man walked further away the amount of light Espio had decreased, so he continued slowly trailing until he heard a grunt of pain and the splash of liquids falling to the floor. Espio hurried to the light and what he found was Mavis with a blade pierced deep through his chest. He was not cowering for his life or even writhing in pain. He was straddled over top a shadowy creature, both of his hands at the creature's throat gripping tightly and cruelly crushing the windpipe of this thing that must have hurt him.

Espio uncloaked himself, but by the time he came to Mavis' aid the shadow was already unmoving. As the life slipped away from the creature, the darkness that covered its fur like a second flesh cleared and receded back into the natural shadows that covered the assailant's real face. This shadow was in fact no shadow at all. With the darkness now dissipated, one could tell that it was obviously some kind of wolf.

Espio kneeled down and tended to Mavis who had doubled over in pain finally. The sword had most definitely pierced all the way through. Blood gushed from his chest in bloody heaps.

"Mavis!" Espio shouted as the tough squirrel struggled to his feet.

"Damn it," he swore at the pain and ended up back on the ground, "Espio. My Lamenta. You have to get my lamenta. Quickly before I lose too much blood. It's behind the book, _Flowers of Insomnia_ on my bookshelf...Go! Leave me here and come back with it before I run out of time."

"Alright! Just don't pass out I'll go as quick as I can!"

Espio jumped out of the cellar and began his dead sprint to Mavis' home. His heart was pounding wildly out of his chest as he ran. To Espio, his accelerating heart rate reminded him how he felt when he left a dead Vector in the Consig those many weeks ago. Thinking about that heartbreak and fear for another person's life again made Espio uneasy. He began to feel light headed. His vision grayed and his legs became wobbly until he tripped on his own feet and came crashing down onto the ground only a few houses away from his destination.

Something grabbed Espio and gently picked him up. He spun around and opened his eyes that he didn't even realize he closed and saw Vector surrounded by a thick, infinite darkness.

"Vector?" Espio asked carefully, wary of his mental instabilities.

"Vector?" the crocodile mocked evilly. "You should know by now, ya' idiot. I ain't Vector!"

Espio pushed away from the croc and grimaced as he spoke, "Then just who the hell are you?!"

"I'm your Guilt."

Guilt in the form of Vector disappeared suddenly and right after it did a buzzing could be heard behind Espio.

It was Charmy Bee, "Remember me, huh, Espio?"

"Ch-charmy..."

Guilt laughed a crooked laugh as it morphed into yet another person. This time it was Mavis who Guilt impersonated, "Tch. To lose my life because of a weak hearted chameleon: what a way to go."

"No…"

"Will you ever find poor Charmy Bee? Will you let Knuckles, Bean, and Bark down next in their time of need? Will the Monarchy that you helped form end up killing everyone close to you?"

"No."

"Here lies Mavis, the victim of a scum-sucking coward."

"No!"

Espio's right hand began to glow a brilliant white and that familiar hilt or grip appeared in his hand. When he looked down to inspect the weapon, he in fact found that it was a bow and not a sword like he had suspected from before.

"Wait a minute. That's the light from before... **I hate that damned light!** " Guilt screamed and devoured its replica of Mavis as it rose from the ground beneath in all its tar covered grotesqueness.

Espio drew the string of the bow backwards and an arrow appeared with light intensity rivaling the sun. The darkness surrounding Espio vanished and left him standing on a very tiny island the middle of a vast, beautiful blue ocean. Guilt floated in the cool ocean water and it hated every second. With every apology, tear, promise, and heartfelt wish, Espio loosed the arrow, "It can't be like before! It won't be!"

Even the mighty ocean parted from the force of the arrow. It imbedded itself into Guilt and violently erupted annihilating it and creating an enormous wave which would soon wash over Espio.

The chameleon took the time to thank this wonderful weapon once again before the tsunami crashed on Espio's small island.

Espio was swept away and felt as if he washed up on a shore somewhere, but in reality he was in Knothole where his friend desperately needed his help.

Espio rose shakily and looked at his palms making sure that this was reality. Once he was sure, he sprinted again to Mavis' home and barged through the door frightening the people inside.

Espio dodged every question that was asked of him with silence as he looked for _Flowers of Insomnia._ On the very last shelf to the far right, Espio spotted a gray leathery book with the book's name on it.

"There!" he said as he removed the book and grabbed the Chaotic Lamenta behind it.

Espio left just as quickly as he entered leaving the people in the room confused and bewildered and in one green duck's case, unwoken.

Finally, Espio made it to the cellar and through the darkness below. Espio still didn't know how long it had been, but Mavis was fully unconscious now and still bleeding.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Not again!" Espio cried as he saw the squirrel passed out on the floor.

The chameleon dropped to his knees into Mavis' blood that was running on the floor and put two fingers on Mavis' neck and felt the faintest pulse there. There was hope.

Espio quickly unraveled the Lamenta careful not get any blood on it and was crushed when he realized that the entire piece of parchment was filled with some language that he didn't know. Futily he began picking at anything he could find meaning in, a word, a phrase, something. When his uselessness was finally realized, the tears began flowing. He shook the sleeping squirrel to no avail. He checked his pulse again, but this time there was none.

He failed.

Espio's heart dropped and his breathing became uneven. He took a deep breath and shouted incoherently at the top of his lungs for as long as he could sustain. Then he took another breath and shouted again. He took the Lamenta and violently ripped it to pieces pounding the uneven chunks into the blood soaked ground and continuing his heartbroken wails.

One of the torn pieces began to shine like they did when July used her Chaotic Lamenta. He grabbed it and held it in his shaking hands and clasped it in his hands like he was in prayer. He closed his eyes until he felt the warmth of magic radiating, _glowing_ in his hands. Espio stopped the waterworks for the moment. As gingerly as he could, he pulled the blade out of Mavis then rested him on his back. The hole was off to the right of Mavis' solar plexus. Struggling with the blade in his ribcage must have damaged his lung for sure and perhaps his heart. Espio placed both hands on either side of the wound and slowly saw the blood on the ground flow back into Mavis. He was amazed, but anxious that this may have occurred too late. After all the blood had been replaced in Mavis' body the bone, tissue, nerves, and skin had been repaired. The glow disappeared from Espio's hand and he sat silently in wait. Mavis was still unconscious, but he took a deep breath in his slumber as life returned to him. Espio jumped not really expecting anything to happen. He put his ear to Mavis' chest and heard the beat of his strong heart. A wave of relief washed over the chameleon and he began to cry once more. He picked Mavis up and carried him out of the dark cellar and into the orange lit sky of another morning.

 _To be continued…_

 **xXxXx**


End file.
